The Future We Imagined
by Somthing9999
Summary: Roy and Riza are together and are going to be a family soon.
1. Chapter 1

Paperwork was so boring. Roy never thought that being the Fuhrer would include so much paperwork. After finishing the last paper he put down his pen and threw his head back.

"Finally!" Roy sighed.

Suddenly the door to his office opened. He looked up and he saw his Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. She walked in with another stack of papers.

"Oh come on! I just finished this pile of paper and now I got more!" Roy complained.

"I'm sorry sir. But if you 'd done your work weeks ago it probably would've been done right now." She sighed setting down the papers.

Roy sighed, straightened up and picked up his pen. He started to on his first paper as Riza started to walk out of his office. He stopped writing and watched her walk away and closes the door behind her. He sighed and put down the pen. He has known Riza for so many years. Ever since they were kids. Their relationship has only been a professional relationship, nothing more. She had saved his life so many times, she knows him inside and out. When it comes to him, she sees everything, except one thing. He's been falling in love for her. He tilted his head back and covered his face with his hands. All he could think about is her.

"Hello sir!" Greeted Jean Havoc as he burst through the door.

Havoc noted the Fuhrer's expression as he walked in.

"Thinking of the Lieutenant again aren't you sir?" He smirked crossing his arms.

"What do you want Havoc?" Roy asked sitting straight.

"I just came here to deliver this. It's last months report." Havoc said handing him over the papers.

"Thank you. Is that all?""

"No sir, Fullmetal sent a letter to you sir." Havoc informed handing Roy a small envelope.

When Roy ascended to power he offered Edward the chance to keep his State Alchemist title as long as he and Al helped the military with their research. Alphonse took the State Alchemist's test and passed. Even though Ed can't preform alchemy, he has the privileges of a State Alchemist as long as he shares every bit of information he has with the Fuhrer. He's been working with them ever since. He's now living in Resembool with his wife.

Roy took the letter and looked at it. Havoc saluted him and turned on his heel and walked away. Roy opened the letter and began to read it. A warm smile formed on his face. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Roy voiced.

Riza opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind her. She sat in a chair across from him. Roy continued to read the letter and chuckled as he finished it and then neatly folded it and stuffed it back into his envelope.

"Fullmetal sent a letter." Roy said.

"Really? What did he say?" Riza asked.

"He's taking some time off."

"That's odd, did he say why?"

Roy rose from his chair and stood by his window.

"Him and Winry are expecting their first kid." He said.

Riza showed a hint of a smile.

"That's wonderful!"

"Yeah… I still cant believe that half pint of a kid I worked with years ago is having a kid of his own. But I guess life is funny that way right Lieutenant." Roy said as he turned to Riza looking at her straight into her brown eyes.

Riza stared back into his eyes before clearing her throat and turning away.

"Yes sir."

Roy chuckled and got closer to Riza.

"You know, you can call me Roy when we're alone." He whispered as he moved his face closer to hers.

She tentatively moved her face closer to his before shutting her eyes tightly and moving it away from his.

"I should get going sir. And you have to finish your paperwork."

Riza got up from her chair, saluted and hastily walked out of his office. Roy stood frozen for a moment before looking back to the door and sighing. He knew she felt something for him. But why couldn't she just let it go. He turned to his papers and resigned himself to his work. Maybe it could help him clear his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Riza walked out of Roy's office. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She closed her eyes for a moment and saw the image of Roy, moving his face towards hers. Her heart started racing. She put her hand on her chest in hopes that it would slow down. But it didn't work. Suddenly she had an idea to take her mind off of Roy. She walked down the halls and went down to the shooting range. She prepared her gun and aimed it at the target. She fired her first rounds and changed the clip. After she finished with the second clip she put down the gun and looked at the results of her shots. She had missed most of her shots. Only one was close to the center, but the rest were far from the center.

"Whoa! First time I've seen you miss anything Lieutenant Hawkeye." Someone exclaimed from behind her.

She turned around and saw Rebecca smiling at her. Riza was widely known around the military for her sharp shooting skills. Never in her life has she missed a shot. Riza put down her gun and sighed. What was wrong with her?

"You got a problem Riza?"

"No… No, I'm fine…" Riza said as she put her gun back into its holster.

"I think you do. And I think your problem has a name. Fuhrer Roy Mustang!" She exclaimed.

Riza was taken aback. She shook her head and denied it.

"Oh come on! Everybody here in Central can feel what's between you two. I mean the tension between you two is so much that it's suffocating."

"There's nothing between us… And you shouldn't talk about tension when you and Havoc are clearly into each other…" Riza answered back.

"Yeah but here's the difference between me and you, I can openly accept that I'm into Jean. Now, your turn, can you say you're into Mustang?"

Riza turned away and started walking.

"It's time to go home, goodbye Rebecca I'll see you tomorrow."

She walked all the way home. Her trip to the shooting range didn't do her any favors. Now not only did she have the image of Roy in her mind, she has Rebecca's words replaying in her head. She arrived home and fed her dog. She walked in to her bathroom and stripped off of her uniform. She walked in to the shower and let the hot water run down her shoulders. Her heart was still beating fast.

She has known Roy for so many years. Ever since they were just kids. They had gone through so much together. She loves him. But she doesn't want to admit it. Apart from her grandfather, Roy is the only one she has in the world. Nobody knew her as well as Roy, not even her best friend Rebecca. If they got romantically involved with him and something went wrong she would lose him. And that's something she wasn't willing to gamble. Shutting the water off, she walked out of the shower and got dressed. She made herself some tea and stood by the window looking at the moon. If it meant betraying her heart to keep Roy on her life she would do it. She loves Roy with all of her heart and she couldn't bare the thought of losing him.


	3. Chapter 3

The day after what had happened between Roy and Riza in his office. Roy couldn't stop thinking about it. They had to talk about it as soon as possible. He went around asking for the lieutenant. Rebecca told him that Riza was at the hospital. Roy got scared, had something happened to Riza.

"Relax Fuhrer, Riza's fine. Her grandfather though is very sick."

"Thank you Second Lieutenant Catalina." Roy saluted as he walked away.

Rebecca smirked. Finally Roy was growing a set. She turned and called Havoc. They were going out for some drinks.

Roy stood outside of the hospital and waited for Riza. Night was falling and still no sign of her. Finally she walked out. Roy turned to her as she walked down the steps.

"Hawkeye!" He called out.

Riza turned her attention to him. She stood in front of him and saluted.

"Good evening sir! What brings you here?"

"They told me Ex- Fuhrer Grumman was sick. I was wondering how he was." Roy asked.

Riza looked down to the floor.

"He's not doing so good. He sleeps most of the time and he's too weak to even talk."

This was seriously tough on Riza. Mustang could feel her pain. He just wished he could make it better.

"Look Riza we need to talk…"

No. He couldn't be doing this to her. Roy stood closer to her and grabbed her hand.

"In the office, I got really close to you and you slipped away. All I'm trying to say…"

"Please sir… don't…" She whispered.

"I love you Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. I love you…" He whispered and leaned in for a kiss.

Their kiss only lasted a few short minutes. Riza looked into Roy's eyes before turning away.

"I can't sir… I can't…" She whispered as she ran away.

Roy looked at Riza running from him. He loved her. And now with that kiss he knew. He knew that she loved him too, but not only that. He knew she was scared.


	4. Chapter 4

Riza was barely at Central the last few months. She was always at the hospital with her grandfather. Roy really missed her. And he didn't even try to hide it. Havoc and Rebecca tried to poke some fun at their Fuhrer but it was no fun when he openly admitted and went along with all of their jokes. The next afternoon he met Rebecca in the hall. She looked sad.

"Second Lieutenant Catalina." He saluted.

She saluted him back.

"May I ask what is wrong?" Roy asked.

"Ex-Fuhrer Grumman passed away."

Roy stood frozen in shock. He died. He couldn't believe it. The man who he had played chess with, the man who taught him what he knows about being Fuhrer, Riza's grandfather.

"Sir, I was about to inform you of the news. He's going to be buried tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll be there." Roy saluted as he continued to walk towards his office.

-The Next Morning-

The sky was bright and clear. But to the military and the country of Amestris it was a dark day. A great man had died. The soldiers stood in front of his grave saluting their former Fuhrer. Roy stood in front of his soldiers saluting as well. And Riza stood aside. She stood straight. She was in her uniform looking on as her grandfather was being buried. After the ceremony, everybody had gone home. Everybody except Riza, she stood in front of his grave. The sun was setting now. She sighed. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned towards the person touching her. It was Roy. His eyes were sad and sympathetic.

"Let me take you to your home."

"Alright sir." Riza agreed.

Roy drove her to her home. They both stepped out of the car and Roy followed her inside.

"Would you like some tea or coffee sir?"

"Don't call me sir. Call me Roy." Roy said walking closer to Riza.

"Well would you like some tea or coffee Roy?"

"No…" He said stepping even closer.

"I want something else…"

"Roy… don't do this… don't do this to me…" She said turning her back to him.

Roy walked to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his chest on her back.

"Please Riza… Just let me… Just let me love you." He whispered in her ear as he placed small kisses on her neck.

She took in a sharp breath and closed her eyes. She sighed at the feeling of Roy kissing her neck. Roy then turned her around and made her face him.

"Just give me the chance to love you…" He whispered.

"Yes…" She answered.

Roy smiled at her and passionately kissed her. They both tumbled into Riza's room where they spent the night loving each other.


	5. Chapter 5

She sun shone brightly in the morning. Some rays of light hit Roy's face. He screwed his eyes tighter as a way to stay asleep. He was having the most wonderful dream. He was with Riza; he had her in his arms. He really didn't want to wake up. But the sun had other plans. Roy slowly opened his eyes. He looked at the window. Suddenly it dawned on him. Those weren't the windows to his place; this wasn't his bed, or his room. He slowly sat up and saw all of his clothes on the floor. Well his clothes and someone else's. He looked to his side and saw her, Riza, sleeping. It wasn't a dream after all, it really happened. Roy scooted closer to her. He bent down and started leaving a trail of light kisses on Riza's back. Her beautifully scarred back. Riza was always a very light sleeper. Roy's trail of kisses roused her from her sleep. She yawned and propped herself up. She faced Roy. He gave her a goofy smile.

"Hi." He greeted.

She sighed.

"Hello. Good morning…" She answered back.

"Oh it's a very good morning!" Roy exclaimed.

Watching Roy smile like that made her heart flutter. But then the thought of what they did hit her. Roy moved closer to her to kiss her but she moved away.

"Roy we can't do this…"

Frustrated, Roy looked her in the eyes.

"Why? Why cant we? I love you and you love me don't you?"

"Yes…"

"So we love each other. Why can't we just be together?"

Riza looked away.

"I just lost my grandfather. Now all I have is you. If we don't work I could lose you… and I don't think I could ever live knowing I lost you…" She whispered.

Roy sighed. He quickly got on top of her and cupped her face, making her turn to him.

"You could never lose me… I'll always be here no mater what happens. Just please give us a chance!" He whispered.

Riza looked at Roy. Everything just felt right. She gave in. She reached up and kissed Roy's lips. She sat up and buried her fingers in his hair. Roy reached around her back and pulled her closer.

"I love you Roy!"

"I love you too Riza!"


	6. Chapter 6

Roy and Riza were finally together. They kept their romance a secret around the offices. But some had picked up on the pair's new dynamic. Mainly Havoc and Rebecca. They were always giving the Lieutenant and the Fuhrer knowing smiles, and winks. Behind closed doors Mustang and Hawkeye were a happy couple. There was no more reason to be afraid. They were happy together. Today Roy was working on his papers. There weren't many papers to fill today, much to Roy's relief. But something was very off. Riza hasn't reported to him today. That constant worry was still bugging him in the back of his mind. Suddenly the phone rings. Roy picks it up.

"This is Fuhrer Roy Mustang, with whom am I speaking?"

"Roy, it's Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"Riza. What happened? You're not at Central."

"I have to call in sick Sir. I'm not feeling my best."

Roy was confused. Riza never gets sick. That's odd.

"Alright then. I'll stop by your house later to see how you're doing alright?"

"Ok Sir. I love you."

"I love you too." Roy whispered as he hung up the phone.

He got back to his paperwork. He had to finish quickly so that he could go see Riza. Suddenly there's a knock on his door. Mustang ordered the person to come in. A young soldier walked in and saluted the Fuhrer. Mustang stood up from his desk and saluted the young man back.

"Sir, a message from the Fullmetal Alchemist." He said handing over a paper to Roy.

"Thank you." Roy said as he saluted the boy.

He saluted back and walked away. Mustang read the message from Edward. It said that Alphonse and Edward were finally both in Resembool and they had complied their research up to that point. That he should be expecting a full report from them very soon. Roy thought about it. He preferred to go visit the boys at Risembool and hear about both of them himself. Maybe a trip wouldn't do him any bad. After he was done with his paperwork he got up and went out to buy some soup for Riza. He went to her house and knocked on the door. He waited for a few moments and finally the door opened. Riza looked pale.

"Are you ok? I brought you some soup." Roy said flashing her the bowl.

"I'm ok, I just ate something bad. I'll be fine in the morning."

"You sure?"

"Yes Roy!" She said rolling her eyes.

"I'm glad to hear that." He whispered giving her a peck on the lips.

Roy walked in to her house. He told her about his plan to go to Resembool to visit the brothers. Riza thought it was a good idea and they both decided that they would catch a train tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Roy and Riza got up early in the morning. They both called to Central and told them about their trip to Resembool. Now they were on a train on their way. Riza had fallen asleep on Roy's shoulder and Roy was stroking the back of Riza's hand with his thumb. After sometime they had finally pulled up at the station. Riza woke up as the train came to a complete halt. The pair walked out and grabbed a car ride to the house. Once at the house Roy knocked at the door. The dog started barking. After a moment a tall blond man with a long ponytail answered the door.

"Hello Fullmetal." Roy greeted.

"Mustang, Lieutenant! It's nice to see you! What brings you around here?" He exclaimed.

"Well I got your message at Central so I decided to come here and listen to your report. It's good to get out of the office once in a while."

Edward stepped aside.

"Please come in."

Roy and Riza walked in and sat in a nearby seat. Ed called Al to come down then he sat across from the pair.

"And I also heard you and Winry are expecting a little very soon. I never got to say congratulations. And how's Winry treating you?"

Ed sighed.

"If you thought she was crazy then she's even crazier now. This pregnancy literally made her even more–"

"MADE ME EVEN MORE WHAT ED!" Winry yelled out walking into the room.

She looked like she was about to pop at any second. Edward jumped up of fright at he sound of her voice.

"-More beautiful and more lovely than ever my love!" He exclaimed nervously.

Winry smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I love you Ed."

She turned her attention to the amused Mustang and Hawkeye looking at them.

"Hi Mr. Mustang, hi Ms. Hawkeye. What a lovely surprise to have you here." She greeted warmly.

"Hello Winry. It's so good to see you after all of this time. And congratulations on the baby." Hawkeye said.

"Oh thank you. Al will be right down in a moment." She said and then walked away.

A still nervous Ed sighed in relief.

"She has your balls in a vice grip doesn't she Fullmetal!" Mustang said smugly.

"Hey shut up!" Ed yelled in fury.

"Brother, try to keep your voice down. May is still sleeping." Al whispered as he entered the room.

Edward crossed his arms and grumbled to himself as Alphonse greeted Roy and Riza. May has been traveling with Alphonse after he had come to Xing. It was only recently that they had started officially dating. Alphonse and Edward talked about their travels, about everything they had learned. Winry and Granny were working on the plans of some mechanical contraption and May was enjoying her breakfast. Suddenly they hear Winry cry from the other room. Ed's eyes snapped open he quickly jumped up and raced to his wife. He saw her clutching her stomach with one hand and supporting herself to a wall with her other hand. Granny quickly stood by her side asking her what's wrong.

"Winry, what's wrong?" Ed asked stepping closer.

"The baby's coming!"

"Right now?" Edward asked.

"No Edward, next century! Of course right now!" She yelled at him.

Edward quickly sprang into action. He took Winry to a nearby room and set her down on the bed. Granny and May went into the room to help her out while Alphonse, Mustang, and Hawkeye waited outside. For many hours they waited outside. Listening to Winry's cries of pain, her insults at Edward, and Edward's own cries of pain. But soon enough they heard it, the cry of a small child. The trio stood up and waited. After a long moment they saw a happy yet bruised Edward come out with a bundle of blankets in his arms.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my son Isaac Von Hohenheim Elric."

May walked out and hugged Alphonse.

"You named him after dad?" Al asked amused.

"Yeah well… he was a pretty crappy father but I guess I did care for the old man after all."

Roy and Riza looked closer at little Isaac.

"Congratulations Fullmetal."

"Congratulations Edward."

Al and May approached Ed and admired the baby themselves. Then May clung onto Al's arm.

"He's so adorable brother." Al complemented.

"Oh Alphonse, we need to make one of those."

Al tensed up, his ears turning crimson red.

"Eh, we'll talk about later." Al responded shyly.

While everybody was taking turns holding little Isaac Elric, Riza slipped out of the group and walked into Winry's room. She looked completely exhausted. Riza walked to her and sat by her side. She opened her eyes and looked at her.

"Hey how do you feel?" Riza asked.

"Exhausted, but extremely happy." Winry whispered.

"What was it like?" Riza asked curious.

Winry sighed.

"It was painful, very painful, but it was just wonderful. It was just wonderful, and beautiful, and just… amazing…" Winry said.

Riza smiled at the young girl.

"Congratulations, Isaac is just beautiful…"

"Thank you…" Winry whispered.

After spending sometime with the Elric family, Roy and Riza left for Central. The train ride back to Central was quiet. Riza kept staring out the window and Roy and fallen asleep. When they arrived at Central, Roy and Riza decided to walk. Roy was going to walk her to her home and then return to his.

"Can you believe it? Fullmetal just had a kid."

"Yeah. They both looked so happy…" Riza answered.

"Well of course they're happy they just had a baby." Roy exclaimed.

"But a baby, it's so life changing. It's a big change in their lives."

"Well yeah but it's a good type of change. It's great!" Roy voiced.

Riza stopped in her tracks. Roy took 2 more steps until he noticed Riza wasn't walking.

"You really think it's great?" Riza asked curious.

"Well… yeah… I don't know much about kids myself, but I think they're great. I mean don't you like kids?"

"No I love kids, it's just…"

Riza paused and stared at Roy.

"What?" Roy asked.

Riza looked away from him for a split moment and then looked back at him.

"I… I'm pregnant Roy…"

Roy stared at her in disbelief. He replayed the words in his head over and over again.

"I'm pregnant and you're the father…" Riza repeated.

After hearing it for a second time Roy's lips turned up, forming a wide smile. He laughed out of joy and picked up Riza, gave her a kiss and spun her around.

"I'm going to be a father! We're having a baby!" Roy celebrated as he put Riza down.

The couple spent the night together at Riza's place, celebrating the new life that they had started.


	8. Chapter 8

Riza is sleeping in Roy's arms. He spent the night over when she told him the news. She slowly opens her eyes and takes a deep breath. Suddenly she starts feeling a little nauseous. She knew where this was headed. She silently slipped out of Roy's arms and quickly bolted to the bathroom. She kneeled down in front of her toilet and threw up. After a few minutes she was finally ok. She only hoped that she didn't wake up Roy. She rose to her feet and flushed the toilet. She grabbed a robe and dressed herself as she walked into her bedroom again, she only hoped she hadn't woken him up with the noise. Once she arrived she saw him snoring, sleeping soundly. She chucked quietly to herself at the sight of him splayed out on her bed snoring. Why was she worrying about waking him up? An explosion could go off and he wouldn't wake up. Riza looked at the clock for a second. She had to get ready for work. She grabbed some clothes and went to take a quick shower. After her shower she got dressed in her usual turtleneck shirt and military pants and boots. She checked on Roy once again and he hadn't moved at all since the last time she saw him. He's pretty hopeless. But she loved him, just the way he was. She put a hand over her stomach. There were times where she couldn't believe it. A baby growing inside her. Her and Roy's baby. She rubbed her still flat stomach while she processed the thought of her and Roy being parents. She turned to see the sleeping Roy. There was no doubt in her mind that Roy would be an excellent caring father. And also there was no doubt that she was going to be the one who disciplines the child since Roy doesn't seem to be the strict parent type. But above all she knew she was going to love the child as much as she loves its father, she'll do anything possible for it. She walked out and headed to the kitchen. She had to throw out some of the things in her kitchen since just the smell of them made her absolutely sick. She had to throw out the ham, the coffee, the cheese, and some other things. She made herself some tea and leaned against her kitchen counter to drink it. Again she turned her attention to her stomach. Somehow she couldn't wait for it to start moving around or start kicking. She smiled fondly at the thought of feeling the baby kick for the very first time.

"Good morning!" Roy called from behind her.

She turned around to face him.

"Good morning sir." She smiled at him.

"I thought we were over this. When we're alone you can drop the formalities. Just call me Roy." He sighed walking and giving her a morning kiss.

"I'm sorry. It's just habit, it'll take a while."

"Well we'll just have to work on that little habit. I don't want little Roy Jr. hearing mommy call daddy sir around the house." He whispered getting closer to her face.

"And what makes you think it's a boy?" She whispered back.

"Well then Riza Jr. I don't mind having a daughter either." He whispered as he planted a peck on her lips.

"You have to get ready for work Roy, we're going to be late." She informed.

Roy's face dropped at the mention of actually going to work. He'd hoped that him and Riza could stay in the house all day doing nothing. But there's no way she would agree to that. So he's not even going to start arguing with her.

"Sure, I'll be ready in a moment." He sullenly said as he went to the room to get ready for work.

Riza smiled and put her hand over her stomach.

"That daddy of yours is a funny, funny man. I know you'll love him as much as I love him."


	9. Chapter 9

Today was a hard day at work. A lot of meetings, a lot of messages, a lot of paperwork. Riza and Roy were just run down by today. Nobody at Central Command knew about Riza's condition and they planned to keep it a secret for a little while longer. Well just until they figure out what their plans were. Riza had gone home and Roy was still in his office. After a few more hours after she had gone home Roy finally wrapped up his work and was ready to call it a day. He drove over to Riza's place. He didn't really want to go to his home; his baby and his girlfriend were there so that's where he was going to be. Riza had given him an extra key so he could come and go as he pleased. He walked in and dropped his keys on the table as he shut the door behind him.

"Riza?" He called.

There was silence. No response. That was strange.

"Hawkeye?" He called again and got no response again.

He walked further down the house and finally saw Riza lying down on the couch. Her military uniform jacket open and her boots kicked off to the side. Roy rushed to her side thinking something was wrong with her. But once he got close he realized she was just sleeping. That was all. The work must've been so tiring for her that she just passed out on the couch. Roy sighed and sat down on the floor next to her. He turned his attention to her stomach. There was a human being living in her. A perfect combination of him and Riza living inside of her. He gently slid his hand on top of her stomach, hoping he didn't wake her up. He smiled. They have come a long way. He peeked up at Riza and saw her sleeping face. Soft, peaceful. It reminded him a lot of the little girl he had met in his master's old home. He started wondering what would Master Hawkeye think of him and his daughter having a baby. Roy wants to believe that he would be happy for both of them. But deep down he knew that if he was alive and well at his time, he would've probably punched his teeth in for touching his precious daughter and getting her pregnant before actually marrying her… marrying her… MARRYING HER…

Roy's eyes snapped open. The idea suddenly stuck him. What if he married Riza? Well he wanted to marry her. And it would be nice to have the baby with them already married and living together. Roy took a deep breath and tried to picture it. A little baby playing around with Black Hayate and his pups while Riza calls him her dear husband… Oh he wanted that. He wanted to live that dream. Him, Riza, a kid, puppies, everything. He wanted it. He smiled warmly and rubbed Riza's stomach, making her move lightly as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked down and saw Roy sitting on the floor with his hand on her stomach. Riza was a little shocked to see him there but her expression didn't show it.

"Sir, I mean Roy? What are you doing here?" She groggily asked while sitting up.

Roy stood up.

"Well I came to visit for a little while but when I came in you were already asleep. So I decided to rub your belly and have daddy and baby time!" He said.

Riza silently chuckled.

"You know he's still pretty small now. He wont be able to hear of feel anything now."

Roy shrugged and kneeled down in front of her.

"Well, whether he or she hears me or not I'm not going to let a single day pass without letting this kid know that I love him-"

He scooted closer and pressed his cheek against her stomach.

"-You hear that baby! Daddy and mommy love you! And I can wait till I can hold you and play with you."

Riza chuckled as she buried her fingers through his hair. He looked up her.

"I love you both so much." He whispered as he reached up for a kiss.

The both of them stayed together in the couch just talking. Well mostly Riza talked. Mustang was busy thinking of wedding and proposal ideas.


	10. Chapter 10

Mustang was sitting in his office just staring out his window. His work was done for now. All he could think about was proposing to his girlfriend. Suddenly someone opened the door to his office. He turned around in his chair to see who had walked in to his office. It was Havoc.

"Good afternoon sir!" Havoc saluted.

Roy rose from his chair and saluted Havoc.

"Hello Havoc, what can I do for you?" Roy asked.

"I was wondering if the Fuhrer of Amestris isn't too busy to grab a bite with me."

"Of course not." Roy said walking out.

Havoc followed Roy out and soon they were out eating and drinking in a nearby bar. After they were done eating both men were walking back. On their way they walked by a jewelry store. Roy stopped and took a few steps back. He looked at the rings for a moment.

"Hey Chief, what you staring at?" Havoc asked.

"The rings, I'm proposing to Riza."

Havoc gasped in fake shock.

"Don't tell me you've been dating Lieutenant Hawkeye this whole time? I'm shocked at this newfound revelation!"

"You can cut the sarcasm. Riza and I know well that you and Rebecca know we're dating." Roy added clearly annoyed.

After looking through the glass he saw the ring he wanted to buy. It was perfect. Roy walked in with Havoc in tow and ordered the ring to get a closer look at it.

"Hey sir, no mean to intrude but why so eager to make Lieutenant Hawkeye the first lady of Amestris all of the sudden?" Havoc asked curious.

"Well what better time than the present Havoc? I love her, she loves me… she's carrying my baby…" Roy said and mumbled that last part.

Havoc remained quiet for a few minutes and then coughed and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry sir I don't think I heard right. For a moment I thought you said the lieutenant was carrying your baby. But I guess that's just my mind playing games…" Havoc said.

"No you heard right." Roy whispered.

"So you mean Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye is knocked up?" Havoc said, his cigarette falling from his lips.

"Yes Havoc…" Roy whispered once again.

Havoc stared mouth agape

"Havoc? You Alright?"

"LIEUTENANT HAWKEYE IS PREGNANT! HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?"

"SHUT UP HAVOC! YOU DON'T HAVE TO ANOUNCE IT TO THE WORLD!" Roy yelled back.

Good thing the shopkeeper was at the back and didn't hear a single thing.

"But how did you manage to get Lieutenant Hawkeye pregnant?" Havoc whispered.

"Well how else do you think Havoc? I had sex with her." Roy said nonchalantly.

"So now you're going to marry her?"

"Yes, if she accepts of course."

At that moment the shopkeeper came out with the ring. Roy took it in his hand. It was a simple silver ring. Simple and beautiful. Just like her.

"I'll take it." He announced to the shopkeeper.

He quickly paid for it and put it on his uniform pocket. Both Mustang and Havoc walked back together to headquarters. Havoc kept telling Mustang how he should be the baby's godfather and how his baby should be named after 'Uncle Jean'. Mustang flatly rejected naming his child Jean. Mustang filled out the rest of the papers and went off to Riza's place. Tonight he's asking her.


	11. Chapter 11

Shots could be heard all around the room. Riza fired her last round from her handgun and set it down. Once again, she did amazing. What was naturally expected of the Hawk's Eye.

"Nicely done!" Praised Rebecca as she set down her riffle.

"Thank you." Riza said as she put her handgun back on its holster.

"Hey want to go grab some lunch?" Rebecca asked.

"Ok." Riza said while putting on her uniform jacket.

Rebecca left her riffle back and both women headed out to eat some lunch at a nearby restaurant. They sat down and ordered their drinks and later they ordered their food. The waiter took their orders and left them alone.

"So Riza; what's going on with you?" Rebecca asked.

At that moment the waiter came by. He gave both Rebecca and Riza a cup of tea and left. Riza took a sip of her tea and looked at Rebecca.

"What do you mean?"

Rebecca smirked and crossed her arms.

"I don't know, I just have a feeling like something's off with you. And I bet it has something to do with Mustang… Is he bad in bed, I bet that's it!"

Riza spit out her tea when she heard the last part. She started coughing, drawing the attention of some of the people in the restaurant.

"That was totally uncalled for!" Riza exclaimed.

"So he his bad in the sack… I'm kind of shocked to hear that." Rebecca whispered.

"He's not bad in bed…" Riza whispered ashamed.

"So that isn't what's off with you… maybe I was wrong…"

"…No you're right. There is something off with me, but it isn't what you think."

"So what is it?" Rebecca asked getting impatient.

Riza took another sip of her tea and subtly looked around.

"I'm pregnant." Riza whispered.

Rebecca starts laughing.

"Oh God Riza, nice one. I haven't laughed this hard in ages. But really what's going on with you?" She said trying to control her laughter.

The waiter comes in and gives them their food and leaves.

"I just told you." Riza said her face with a stoic expression.

"No way! You were totally joking weren't you?"

Riza looked at her with a serious expression. She wasn't playing.

"You're not joking…"

Riza took a sip of her drink.

"No" She said as she put the cup down.

"You are pregnant…"

"Yes…"

Rebecca remained silent for a moment before her eyes snapped wide open.

"HOW IN THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?" Rebecca exploded.

Riza remained cool.

"How else do you think? Roy's actually pretty good in bed…"

Rebecca took a deep breath.

"I cant believe it… you're having a baby. You're having a Mustang baby."

"Yeah." Riza said turning her attention to her food.

The two friends remained in an awkward silence while they ate.

"So has Mustang asked you to marry him yet?" Rebecca asked breaking the silence.

Riza looked up at Rebecca.

"Um no."

"He hasn't asked you yet?" Rebecca asked shocked.

"No, why should he anyway?"

"Because you are carrying his child!"

"So?" Riza asked shrugging her shoulders.

"So? The right thing to do after something like this happens is that he marries you!"

"All I know is that I love him and he loves me. I'm not going to pressure him to marry me just because I'm having a baby. I'm perfectly happy just being together with him."

Rebecca sighed.

"I swear if Jean knocks me up and doesn't marry me I'll chop his balls off and hold them for ransom."

Suddenly Riza felt so sorry for Havoc. They paid the bill and both went back to Central Command. Riza didn't have much to do around. Most of her work was already done. So after a few hours she decided to go home. Once in her building, she walked to her front door and got her keys out. She opened the door and walked in. She dropped her keys on the table.

"Hello, you're here early!" An unknown person called from the kitchen.

Riza quickly drew her gun and pointed it at the person's head.

"Whoa! Whoa! Relax! It's just me! Please put the gun down" Roy cried out raising his hands above his head.

Riza put her gun back. Roy sighed, relieved that his girlfriend didn't shoot him.

"Hi." Roy whispered giving Riza a kiss on the lips.

"Hi, what have you've been up to today?" Riza asked playfully.

"Well you know; working, went out with Havoc for some food and drinks… I kinda told him about the baby…" Mustang dragged out, expecting Riza to be upset with him for telling.

"You did? I told Rebecca today over lunch." She informed.

Roy felt less guilty now for telling Jean.

"So anyway why are you here so early?" Riza asked.

"I need to ask you something."

**Author's Note:**

**Wow this story is incredibly addicting to write! I just keep updating regularly. I'm probably going to update later tonight or tomorrow.**


	12. Chapter 12

"I need to ask you something."

Riza raised an eyebrow and slightly tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah?"

Roy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He swallowed a lump in his throat and finally got down in one knee and took out a ring.

"Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Riza's brown eyes grew wide. She held her breath. Suddenly she closed her eyes and looked down to the floor.

"We can't Roy…" Riza whispered.

Clearly confused, Roy rose to his feet and stood in front of his girlfriend.

"Why? Why can't we? We're having a baby, I love you, you love me right?..."

"Yes I love you so much but…"

"So why can't we get married?"

"Roy I want to marry you, I really do. But the military regulations say that if we get married I'll get reassigned and I wont be able to work for you. And I don't want that, I want to stay with you."

The regulations! How could've he had forgotten about that? Roy's face dropped.

"So… we can't get married…?" Roy asked depressed.

Riza went over to Roy and hugged him. She buried her face into his chest and held onto him.

"I'm sorry…" Riza whispered.

"It's ok. It's not your fault… Even if we're not married, we're still going to be a family. We'll be ok." Roy whispered rubbing her back gently.

**-The Next Day-**

There's a lot of people talking in the room at the same time. It's hard to keep up with who's talking. They've been sitting around in the room for hours. Roy wasn't in the brightest of moods today. He was still depressed over what happened yesterday. The room was full of amestrian government representatives and Ishbal representatives. Among those ishabalans was Scar. He had taken over the government of the newly restored Ishbal. Both leaders remained quiet as the representatives talked. Roy moved his pen back and forth as he sighed. Scar noticed Fuhrer Mustang's expression.

"Enough! We've had enough, lets continue the rest of our discussion tomorrow." Scar called out rising from his seat.

Everybody looked at each other wondering what they should do. Roy rose from his seat and cleared his throat.

"He's right. Lets call it for a day. We'll continue this tomorrow gentlemen."

With that everybody started evacuating the room. Roy immediately retired to his office. He went to his desk and slumped down in his chair. The moment he sat down the door to the office opened up.

"Mustang, are you ok?" Scar asked as he stood by the door.

"Yeah, I'm just fine."

"That wasn't very convincing. What's wrong?" Scar asked.

Roy sighed and motioned Scar to close the door and to take a seat in front of his desk. This is unbelievable, he's about to talk about his problems… with Scar. Scar, his former enemy. Ever since their facedown with Father and the Homunculus Scar and Mustang have gotten along better, they can even go as far as to call each other friends. Scar sat down in front of Roy. Roy put his elbows on the desk and interlocked his fingers as he sighed.

"I'm guessing you're having a personal problem." Scar said crossing his arms.

"Yes. You see I've been seeing this woman-"

"Is she the blond woman with the infinite amount of guns that followed you around?" Scar interrupted.

"…Yes… How could you possibly know that?" Roy asked shocked.

Scar shrugged his shoulders.

"Wild guess. You two seemed really close."

Roy sighed.

"Well I've been seen Lieutenant Hawkeye lately. I love her, I really love her and she loves me. We're happy together. Now we're going to have a baby."

Scar chuckled silently.

"Well congratulations. What's the problem then?"

"I want to marry her but according to our military regulations if we get married she'll be reassigned. So if we get married she'll be transferred away from me…"

"Hmm… So if you get married you'll be separated?"

"Yes." Roy sighed.

Scar thought about it for a second.

"So you cant get married by this country's laws?" Scar asked, his crimson eyes meeting Roy's dark ones.

Roy nodded.

"So what if you two were married by an ishbalan ceremony?"

Roy raised his eyebrows.

"Why would we do that?"

"In your country our religious marriage ceremony isn't considered a legitimate wedding. So those married by our traditional ceremony are not actually considered legally married."

"What are you saying?" Roy asked leaning closer, interested at what Scar was getting at.

"What I'm saying is that you and your woman come to Ishbal, we marry you according to our traditions. And then you'll be married but to your amestrian government you two aren't really married so no law was broken and no one has to move away."

"But what would be the point? We wouldn't be really married." Roy asked.

"Before the eyes of the government, no, you wouldn't be married. But before the eyes of your friends, before the eyes of society, and before the eyes of God you two would be joined as husband and wife. It's really no different than having a wedding here."

Roy put his elbows back on the table.

"But neither of us practice your religion. Neither of us share your beliefs. How would that work?"

Scar smiled at Mustang.

"God doesn't see us by what we believe in or what we practice. God sees all the same. You two amestrian lovers are no different from two ishbalan lovers. You should be able to proclaim your love in front of God without worrying about rules or being separated."

Roy couldn't deny it he liked the idea. They could get married and no offence would be actually committed. Sure, it had to be an ishbalan style wedding but he doesn't care. And he doesn't think Riza would care either. But then again he should get her opinion on it first. But the idea seemed promising to Mustang. At that moment Roy looked up at Scar and noticed someone standing from the door. It was Riza.

"Riza?" Roy asked standing from his chair.

Scar turned his head around to see. Riza closed the door and Roy went over to the woman. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. The two have a short sweet kiss.

"How much did you hear?"

"Almost everything sir."

Roy smiled at her.

"So what do you think, should we do it?" Roy said holding both of her hands.

"I think we should. If there's a chance for us to get married without having to violate any rules we should take it."

Roy gave her a wide smile then he took both sides of her face and gave her a kiss.

"Alright! We'll do it!"

The couple turn around and face Scar, who is leaning against Roy's desk with arms crossed and a big smile.

"Thank you."

Scar walked towards the door. He opened it and took a step outside.

"Don't thank me. It's the least I can do for you after what you've for my country." Scar said as he walked away.

"So now would you marry me Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Roy said through his wide smirk.

He took out the ring he bought with Havoc and presented it to her.

"Yes sir." She said giving him a kiss.

Roy slipped the ring on her finger and they hug. Now everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! I finally had the chance to update. In the last update I said that I was going to update later on Tuesday night or on Wednesday. Unfortunately that wasn't the case. I'm sorry for not keeping my word regarding this update but I had some lab reports that needed to be completed. Anyway here is the newest chapter. Now I need to explain something in regards to this chapter. The author of Fullmetal Alchemist (the brilliant Hiromu Arakawa) was asked after the conclusion of the series if the Colonel and the Lieutenant were ever going to get married which her answer to the question was "[I can't get them married because…] because of the military regulations if they get married they can no longer stay as the superior officer and [his] aid…"**

**So Roy and Riza can't get married because of military regulations. As much as I hate that, it actually makes sense. It doesn't mean that one of my favorite OTPs isn't/can't be canon. So I decided to stay true to that part of the canon even though I've already made them break a few regulations and don't doubt that it'll happen again. I thought that it would be more interesting to stay true to this aspect of the canon and have them find a clever (not really) way to get married without Riza being reassigned. I don't know if having them married in a ceremony that doesn't count as legal is much more interesting than having Roy magically solve everything by having a "F**k it I'm the Fuhrer" moment, but that's just me. If you didn't like this where it went I'm so sorry to disappoint, I really am.**

**Also I don't know if this is relevant or not, just thought I might add it just because. Nobody in the military know Roy and Riza are dating or much less that they're having a baby. Fuery, Falman, and Breda (Mustang Unit) and Armstrong suspect something is up with them. The Elric brothers have no idea of what's going on, while Winry can pretty much deduce that Roy and Riza are together. And obviously Havoc and Rebecca and now Scar know everything. Interesting? Relevant? Probably not, but I just thought I might throw it out there.**

**And now to conclude my rambling binge I'd like to respond to some reviews:**

**Elizabeth Hawkeye Mustang:**

**Yes! You got it! This chapter (chapter 7) was inspired by the season 6 finale of Bones. While I was writing this chapter I was listening to "Make You Feel My Love" by Adele (Adele is so awesome!) Which is the song playing at the end of the Bones season 6 finale. So while I was listening to this I was imagining Roy and Riza in the place of Booth and Brennan and I thought it was perfect. So congratulations on getting the reference. *Gives you massive Armstrong bear hug***

** -mustang hawkeye:**

**I'm so sorry but I couldn't understand your review. I'm making an educated guess that English isn't your native language (please don't be offended if I'm wrong.) If English isn't your native language, don't worry English isn't my native language either. My native language is Spanish (I'm puertorrican) So if you're more comftrable writing in Spanish or something similar I'll understand it well.**

**Rambling time over! I hope I didn't offend anybody!**


	13. Chapter 13

It was decided. Riza and Roy were going to get married in about a month in Ishval. Everything was set except one thing, the guests. They had talked about just getting married on their own but they knew that they wouldn't want to take this big step in their lives without their friends. Tonight they invited their friends to Madam Christmas' newly restored bar. Tonight they were going to break the news to their friends and invite them to their wedding. The first one to arrive was Alex Louis Armstrong. Followed by Falman, Breda, and Fuery. And later Edward Elric arrived with his wife Winry and their infant son Isaac with Alphonse and May in tow. And the last ones to arrive were Rebecca and Havoc. The group of friends spent the first few minutes chatting amongst them. Riza then glanced at Roy. Roy looked at Riza and nodded. Riza left her conversation and met Roy.

"You ready?" Roy asked grabbing her hand and giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Ready, sir." She answered returning his squeeze.

The couple turned to the crowd of friends.

"Excuse me! Can I have your attention?" Roy called out loudly, gaining the attention of everybody in the bar.

Roy cleared his throat.

"You're all probably wondering why I called everybody here. And the reason for that is that we have a big announcement to make. Lieutenant Hawkeye and I have been seeing each other the last couple of months-"

"Ha! I knew it! Pay up Fuery and Falman!" Breda interrupted holding up his hand to get money from the young men.

"As I was saying… Lieutenant Hawkeye and I have been seeing each other for some time. And we decided to get married."

Everybody remained silent in shock.

"Since we can't get married because of the fraternization laws in our military we decided to get married in an ishvalan ceremony because it's not valid to the amestrian government. And we wanted to invite you to our wedding ceremony. The ceremony is secret but we wanted to have you all attend since we could not be where we are if it wasn't for you people so we would be honored if you could attend our wedding."

Smiles started breaking through the group. Armstrong broke into tears of joy.

"Oh congratulations you brave lovers!" Armstrong said as he gave Roy a spine-crushing hug.

He turned to give Riza a hug. But Roy quickly came between them.

"Whoa Major Armstrong! Please be really gentle with Riza. Another important part of our news is…" Roy said as he turned to Riza.

"We're having a baby."

The jaws of almost everybody in the bar hit the floor. Havoc and Rebecca were totally cool with the news. While Armstrong broke into more tears.

"Oh congratulations Lieutenant Hawkeye! I wish you the most infinite amount of fortune and happiness! Congratulations on bringing this brand new life into the world." Armstrong congratulated giving Riza a light hug and a small kiss on her hand.

"So can we count on all of you to be at our wedding?" Roy asked.

"Hell yeah!" Ed called out.

"Now lets celebrate!" Jean said breaking out the drinks.

The group spent their time talking amongst each other again. After a few more hours and many back and forth insults between Ed and Roy, everybody went to bed. The only ones still in the bar were Riza, Roy, Havoc, and Rebecca. Rebecca and Riza were talking at some corner of the bar. Riza asked Rebecca to be her maid of honor and she excitedly accepted the honor. Havoc was sitting alone at a table looking at his girlfriend talking to her best friend. Soon Roy sat across from him at the table.

"So congratulations chief! You're finally tying the knot!" Havoc said raising his glass.

Roy raised his glass and hit it with Havoc's drink.

"You know Rebecca is Riza's maid of honor."

"Really? Well it does make sense." Havoc said humorously while bringing his drink up to his lips.

"I'm going to need a best man… Would you my best man Havoc?"

Havoc choked down his drink and put his drink down.

"Are you serious boss?"

"Yes."

Havoc sighed and smiled.

"I know you would much rather have General Hughes as your best man. I'm no General Hughes but I'll try my hardest to be like him-"

"I didn't pick Hughes as my best man did I, Havoc. Maes was like a brother to me, but he's not here. I don't want you to be like Hughes, I want my best man to be Colonel Jean Havoc. So will you be my best man?" Roy said setting down his own drink and looking right at Havoc.

Havoc smirked and brought up his hand, saluting Roy.

"Yes, I hereby accept being your best man sir!"


	14. Chapter 14

It was a very quiet morning in Amestris. Roy was in Riza's apartment. He came over at the earliest possible hour claiming he had something important to say. But all of that was completely pushed aside when Roy saw Riza open the door wearing a tight shirt that showed the tiny bump in her stomach. Riza was almost at 3 months now and the bump in her stomach started showing a little, much to Roy's excitement and delight. When he saw Riza's belly he made her sat down as he rubbed her belly and talked to the baby. He was really hopeless.

"Roy what did you came over to say?" Riza asked while Roy was running his hands through her stomach.

"Oh yeah! Riza we should move in together!" Roy suggested.

Riza was taken aback by his suggestion. Well they were about to get married and they were about to have a baby, moving in together seemed to be logical.

"Well I guess we should move in together. Are you going to move in to my apartment or do I have to move in with you?" Riza asked.

"Neither!" Roy exclaimed as he rose to his feet and took a seat next to his fiancé.

Riza lifted an eyebrow at him.

"I mean we should move into a big house of our own."

"But where are we going to find a house?"

"I've been looking at houses around Central for a while…"

"Since when have you been looking for houses?" Riza laughed.

"Since the day you were sleeping in the couch and I was talking to the baby." Roy said.

Riza chuckled at Roy's answer.

"So after some time I finally found a place!" Roy said taking out a picture from his pant pocket.

He showed the picture to Riza. The house looked kind of shabby. There were visible holes in the ceiling and practically everything was covered with weeds.

"Yeah I know it needs some work but I think its perfect for us. It's a big house with a big yard for the baby and Hayate. If we get it I can have it ready by the time we get married. What do you say?"

The house didn't look its best. But Riza could picture it all fixed up. And it was just like Roy said. It was a perfect place to raise their child.

"I like it." Riza whispered lovingly into Roy's ear.

"You do?" Roy asked excitedly.

"I do. It's perfect!" Riza said snuggling into his shoulder.

"Great! We're going to get this house and we're going to fix it up and it'll be our perfect little home. Just you and me with our little baby running around…"

"It's going to be perfect Roy. I love you. I love so much!" Riza whispered leaving kisses in Roy's neck.

"I love you too." Roy said reaching down to Riza and giving her a kiss on the lips.

-1 Week Later-

Roy bought the old house. Now he needed to fix it up. Today on his free day Roy was going to dedicate his time to fixing the house. He knew that he couldn't fix it up all on his own. Armstrong, Fuery, Breda, Falman, Havoc had offered to help Mustang out. And the Elric brothers were there to help him out too. The reason they were there was because Mustang had given them an order to come and help him with the home improvement. Al had no problem with giving the Fuhrer a helping hand but Ed was arguing that Mustang was abusing his authority. Alphonse and Armstrong were fixing the holes in the ceiling using their alchemy. The Mustang unit were working on the floors of the home. And Mustang and Edward were working on the weeds. The sun was scorching hot.

"Hey Fullmetal, how's your wife and son?" Roy asked trying to make friendly conversation.

"Winry's doing ok. Isaac on the other hand is a big ball of energy. It's amazing how long that kid could go without sleep." Ed laughed.

The two men laughed.

After a few hours Roy and Ed were done with the front and the backyard. Armstrong and Al were done with the ceiling and they went to help the rest of the guys with the floor. After Ed and Roy were done with the yard they moved on to fix the bedroom and the office. And soon Roy and Ed joined the group of men for a well deserved break. The gentlemen had a beer while sitting on the backyard. Most of the repairs were done. The only thing missing now were the kitchen and the living room. The baby's room was also missing. But Roy didn't want any of them to work with it. That was a job he wanted to do with Riza alone. The sun started setting. The men quickly finished the rest of the house and celebrated a job well done. It was nightfall already. Roy quickly went to Riza's apartment. He got Riza and drove her to the house. He helped her out of the car and escorted her inside. The house truly looked beautiful. Roy gave her a quick tour through the newly restored house. After showing her through their bedroom he took her hand and took her to a big empty room next to their bedroom.

"…And finally, this is going to be the baby's room. I didn't do this room because I want us to do this room together, alone, just us."

Riza smiled at Roy. His eyes were shining with bright optimism. She loved that dreamy look in his eyes. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I love it. This is our big happy home."

"Yeah, our big happy home. We can start moving in tomorrow. And when we come back from Ishval we'll start living here." Roy whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

The couple share a kiss. This was a perfect moment for them both.


	15. Chapter 15

Today was the day. Their wedding day. Roy and Riza were now on their way to Ishval. Today was supposed to be a happy day for them. And it was. It really was an exciting day for both of them. But not many good memories took place in Ishval. I was very strange for them to actually get married in the place that caused most of their torments. After a few hours of traveling they finally made it to Ishval. Roy stepped out of the car and helped Riza down. Waiting for them was Scar.

"Welcome to Ishval." Scar greeted proudly.

Ishval was mostly reconstructed. It looked far better than what Riza and Roy saw many years ago in the war. It really did look beautiful.

"Thank you." Riza said.

"Some of your guests have already arrived. I will escort you to where the ceremony will be held. There you two will be separated to take care of the rest of the preparations."

The couple nodded and followed Scar to some building. They walked in through the curtains and saw the old ishvalan priest along with Rebecca and Havoc and the Elrics. Havoc and Rebecca were wearing some traditional ishvalan robes.

"Welcome! The bride and the groom need to get ready so you two must part for now…" The priest greeted.

"I'll be seeing you later my love…" Roy whispered giving Riza a kiss on her hand.

And with that Riza was dragged away by Winry and Rebecca.

"Well chief we got to get you into your robes." Havoc said as he threw his arm around Roy's shoulder.

"Robes?"

"Yes both groom and bride, as well as the maid of honor and best man, must wear the ceremonial ishvalan robes."

Ok it's not like its done in Amestris, but they did agree to have an ishvalan wedding, as strange as it may be. So he will go along with everything. After a while Roy was fully dressed and ready to go. All of the guests were here now. The Mustang unit were there, the Elric family, and someone Roy wasn't expecting to see was Mayor Miles. Well it wasn't so shocking. Miles does work with Scar, so figures he'd be here. Mustang was standing underneath a gazebo. Standing before the old priest. There's an altar and a big plate filled with wood. Roy was getting nervous. He was bouncing around on his heels. Soon the drums started. Roy turned his attention to the other side. He saw Rebecca and Havoc walking towards him. Rebecca was hanging on to Jean's arm.

"Maybe one day I'll be the one waiting for you up there." Havoc whispered in Rebecca's ear, making her blush.

Once they were in front of the gazebo they parted ways. Havoc stood by the nervous Roy's side.

"Keep it cool boss, she's right around the corner." Jean said patting his back.

And just like that he saw her. Riza came into view. She looked absolutely beautiful. Stunning. Suddenly Roy was no longer afraid. He saw her walk down the isle and towards him. Her long blond hair cascading down her back. She looked absolutely beautiful in her robes. In a few short seconds Riza was standing right by his side. As part of the ceremony the two recited their vows, they lit a small flame in the metal plate with wood, and then they pricked their fingers and let a drop of both of their blood fall into the flames. Then the priest but a large necklace of flowers around their neck.

"Repeat after me Mr. Mustang. I Roy Mustang…" The priest started.

"I, Roy Mustang…"

"Take thee Riza Hawkeye as my wife, before the eyes of God and our friends…"

"Take thee Riza Hawkeye as my wife, before the eyes of God and our friends…" Roy said almost nervously.

"And I promise to love and devote myself to you until the end of our time."

"And I promise to love and devote myself to you until the end of our time." Roy whispered while he slipped the silver ring down her finger.

The rings aren't typically an ishvalan tradition, but they were an amestrian tradition. And the priest allowed the rings in the ceremony. Riza was asked to repeat Roy's lines.

"And I promise to love and devote myself to you until the end of our time." Riza whispered as she slipped the silver ring through Roy's finger.

The couple looked lovingly into each other's eyes. It was so strange. The Hawk's Eye and the Flame Alchemist getting married in Ishval, according to ishvalan tradition. After all of the horrors that they had gone through in Ishval there was no bright memory of Ishval for them. But not anymore. Even though they will never forget what they saw in the battlefield, they will not only see the darkness in their memories. Because in between all of their dark memories of Ishval now there was one bright and happy memory. Their wedding.

"And now by the powers invested in me, I declare you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Roy grabbed both of Riza's hands and they kissed. Everybody rose to their feet and started clapping.

Soon the newly married couple were greeting their guests.

"Congratulations Fuhrer Mustang." Major Miles saluted.

"Thank you Major." Riza thanked.

"General Armstrong wishes you the best and also wishes me to express her condolences to Lieutenant Hawkeye for getting settled with a punk like Mustang."

Olivier still wasn't on good terms with Mustang. She took every chance she got to insult him. Even when she wasn't around. But Mustang always found it funny. Both of them laughed it off and continued to celebrate the night away.


	16. Chapter 16

It's been almost a month since their little wedding in Ishval. Roy and Riza only spent one night in Ishval before returning to their home. And immediately after their return both Fuhrer and lieutenant moved in together in their new home. Not long after moving in together the news got out. The military heard the rumors of their little rendezvous in Ishval and that they had moved in together. And Riza's condition didn't stay secret for very long either. They knew that at some point everybody was bound to find out eventually. And they were afraid that they were going to be separated regardless. But since their marriage was not valid in Amestris there wasn't much they could do. And honestly nobody really wanted to come between them. So they let their marriage and the rest of their infractions slide under the pretense of their loophole much to Mustang and Hawkeye's relief.

The sun was setting in Amestris. Roy and Riza were lying on the couch listening to some soft jazz from the radio. After some time, Roy got tired of the music. He got up and shut the radio off and quickly joined his wife back on the couch. She had both her hands on her belly. Roy put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. He gave her a lingering kiss on the side of her head.

"You know I love you right?" Roy asked.

"Yes I do. Now do you know I love you too?" Riza whispered giving Roy a quick peck on the lips.

"Hmmm… it sounds familiar… maybe you'll have to keep reminding me until I can remember…" Roy whispered as he gave her a passionate kiss.

They keep kissing for a few minutes until Riza suddenly pulled away.

"Whoa!" She cried her face expressing shock.

Her hands quickly flew to her stomach. She remained in silence. Roy saw her shocked look and quickly started getting scared.

"What is it Riza? Is something wrong? Do we need to go to the hospital?" Roy quickly blurted out.

"…No, it's nothing. For a second there I thought the baby… Whoa!" She cried out again.

Roy got more alarmed.

"The baby what? What happened there?"

Riza's wide shocked eyes went soft, her shocked expression melted into a warm and excited smile.

"Our baby just kicked!" She informed Roy clearly excited.

"Really?"

Riza just nodded. Roy quickly got off the couch and got down on his knees in front of her. Riza took both of her hands off her belly and Roy put his in instead of hers. They waited in silence for a few minutes. Both as still as statues.

"Please, please do it again one more time…" Roy whispered, pleading desperately to their unborn child to move again.

And almost immediately the baby kicked again. And this time Roy felt it. Roy chuckled quite loudly. His dark eyes met Riza's. He looked like a child on Christmas.

"I can't believe it! It moved! Our baby kicked! This is amazing, just amazing!

Riza chuckled. Roy bent down and gave Riza's belly a kiss.

"Hey would you mind moving again for me?" Roy asked.

And again it immediately moved. Both Roy and Riza chuckled.

"That's a really obedient kid we've got here. Takes after somebody I know." Roy joked.

He quickly got up and sat back down on the couch next to Riza. He gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Just like its mother… I love you so much…" He whispered as he leaned down for a kiss.

Then the baby moved again. Riza chuckled to herself

"Impeccable timing… Now that reminds me of someone I know…" Riza whispered as she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

"Just like its father… I love you too…"


	17. Chapter 17

Roy was so excited of what happened last night. The baby kicked for the very first time. And Roy couldn't contain his excitement. The first thing he did early in the morning when he arrived in his office was tell everybody what happened… over and over again. Now he was in his office calling everybody to inform them. He called Fullmetal, Alphonse, Scar, Madame Christmas, Gracia Hughes, and many others. After a million calls Roy hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair smirking. Suddenly the door to his office opened. Havoc walked in and saluted Mustang.

"Good afternoon sir, I'm here to drop off last month's overdue report." Havoc said dropping off the papers on his desk.

"Very good… Hey Havoc, did I tell you that the baby started kicking?"

"Yes sir, you've actually told me about it 3 times already…" Havoc sighed.

"Oh I have? I could've sworn I didn't tell you." Roy said bewieldered.

"Quite frankly boss I think you've told the whole country, and it's getting on everyone's nerves. I think you're turning into General Hughes chief."

Roy gasped.

"What? You're exaggerating Havoc, I am not turning into Hughes!" He exclaimed.

"You're being very overprotective of the lieutenant."

"Of course I'm not! I'm the appropriate amount of protective."

"Really? Then why did you assign a bodyguard to Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

Roy scoffed.

"Well she can't be with me all the time, so I assigned someone to keep an eye on her while I'm not around. That way if something happens and I'm not there she'll have help. See totally normal. I'm not being overprotective!"

"Oh yeah? So you wouldn't mind the fact that Lieutenant Hawkeye is down at the shooting range practicing…" Havoc said smirking, mocking Roy.

"Yes, I don't mind that Riza's down on the… sho…ting… range…"

Roy thought about it for a while.

"SHE'S WHERE NOW?" Roy suddenly exploded.

"Calm down boss! She knows how to handle guns, she'll be fine." Havoc said holding Roy back after he tried to storm out of his office.

"I HAVE TO GET HER OUT OF THERE!"

"She's a big girl. I think she can handle herself down there." Havoc said pushing him away from the door.

"But what if she gets shot by one of the new recruits, what if the baby doesn't like the sounds of guns, what if a bullet hits something and bounces back to her, what if her gun…"

Again Roy thought about it for a while. Soon his scared paranoid face was replaced by a horrified and shocked expression.

"Oh damn! I'm turning into Hughes!"

"Thank you for coming out of denial sir!" Havoc celebrated.

Roy had quite some time to think about him and Hughes. Suddenly he decided to take a little trip. He got out of his office and went out to his car. He drove for a few minutes until he reached the cementry. He walked until he found the grave he was looking for.

"Hey Hughes, I know I haven't been here in quite some time. Sorry 'bout that. Quite a lot has gone down recently. I finally got myself a wife. Yeah, I married Riza Hawkeye, you know, my lieutenant. Actually now we're going to have a baby.-"

Roy looked down from the gravestone.

"-Yesterday we felt it kick and move. It's amazing. So obviously I told everybody. Apparently driving everybody insane. Havoc told me I'm turning into you. At first I was horrified, I couldn't believe that I could turn into someone as annoying as you were-"

He looked back over to the gravestone.

"-But then I thought; I could never be like you. You were in a whole new level of crazy. I can never surpass that, as crazy as I may get. But as crazy as you may've been, you were a devoted father and husband. You're the type of father I wish to be to my child. As caring and devoted as you were to your wife and daughter. I don't think I'll ever be the type of man you were. I know that if you were here you would sit through having to hear me gushing over my wife and kid. I just wish you were here so I could hear you talk about them at least one more time… I wish you would've been here to see me at the top, finally married with a family of my own-" Roy paused, his voice cracking.

Roy tried to compose himself for a second.

"-So yeah, even as annoying as you were back then, I still wish to be as dedicated as you were. And I will try to be as excellent a family man as you were."

"Roy?" a female voice called from behind Mustang.

He turned around and saw Riza, all alone.

"Hey, what happened to the soldier I assigned to look after you?" Roy asked curious.

"I told him that if he kept following me around I'll show him why they call me the Hawk's Eye." She said nonchalantly while shrugging her shoulders.

A chill went down Roy's spine. There were times in which he forgot, his wife can be scary.

Riza looked over to Hughes' grave. He walked over to Roy's side and held his hand.

"I know you'll be as great of a father as he was. And I know, wherever he is, he's proud of you…" Riza whispered to Roy.

Roy exasperated lightly.

"…Damn… It started raining again…" Roy whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Riza looked over to Roy and saw the tears rolling down.

"… So it is…" Riza said squeezing Mustang's hand a little tighter and then pulling him into a hug.


	18. Chapter 18

Today is Riza's day off. Well she wanted to go to work anyway but Roy practically ordered her to stay home. After eating something in the kitchen she started walking aimlessly around the house. She was so bored. She'd seriously rather be at work, making sure Roy was doing his work. Riza went to their bedroom and lied down on the bed for a while. Suddenly there's a knock on the front door. Riza got back up and walked towards the front door. Once there she opened it.

"Hello Mrs. Riza!" Winry greeted bouncing baby Isaac in her arms.

"Oh! Hello Winry." Riza greeted surprised.

"Edward and I are staying in Central for a few days, so we decided to stop by and say hi. Mr. Mustang told Ed you were home so we wanted to visit you."

"Thank you. I was getting rather bored around here." Riza said stepping aside and letting the girl and the baby inside.

Isaac cooed at Riza and stretched out his little hand towards her. Riza smiled at the baby.

"Why is he looking at me like that?" Riza asked chuckling.

"Well he likes you." Winry laughed bouncing the baby in her arms.

The blonde golden-eyed baby reached towards Riza.

"Here why don't you hold him?" Winry said stepping closer to her.

Riza suddenly got nervous.

"I'm not sure about that…" Riza said.

"Nonsense! Just hold him." Winry said leaving Isaac in her arms.

Riza didn't have much experience with babies. In fact she had no experience with babies. They didn't cover anything of that sort in the military academy. Winry left Isaac Elric in her arms. She felt her body tense up. Isaac on the other hand was having a blast with Riza. He smiled as he looked into her brown eyes and played with her blonde hair. Then Riza relaxed a bit. She looked at the boy's golden eyes and smiled.

"Hi!" She whispered bouncing Isaac in her arms.

Suddenly, having a baby in her arms felt natural to her. Like she has been dealing with babies her whole life.

"See, it's not so scary is it?" Winry said.

"No, it isn't. It just feels so…" Riza said drifting off as she kept playing with the baby.

"Natural… It comes with the future mother territory. Don't be scared. Even when you think that you don't know what to do, when the baby comes you'll just know." Winry said patting Riza's back and making funny faces at his son.

Riza and Winry spent the whole day together. Riza kept playing with baby Isaac. They talked about the nursery, names, and Winry gave Riza some motherhood pointers. Soon enough, the sun was going down. The door to the house opens. Winry and Riza were in the kitchen. Winry stood up and went to check out who had arrived. Riza stood up but didn't leave the kitchen. She kept bouncing Isaac in her arms and laughing with the boy. Soon enough she heard the argument between her husband and Winry's husband.

"Riza the boys are here!" Winry cried.

"You hear that Isaac? Daddy and Uncle Roy are home." Riza whispered at the smiling baby.

Winry and Edward walked in to the kitchen with Roy right behind them. Edward gasped in pretend shock with a wide smile on his face at the sight of his young son. Roy looked up to his wife. He saw her bouncing Fullmetal's boy in her arms. He stood there awestruck. She was so beautiful with the baby in her arms. So graceful, so beautiful, she was absolutely radiant. This was what Roy was going to come home to in the future. Riza with their child in her arms, them together as a happy family. Roy smiled warmly and walked towards Riza. Riza handed Isaac over to Ed and she walked over to Roy. She wrapped her arms around Roy's neck and gave him a kiss.

"Hi! How was your day?" She whispered.

"It was perfect…" He whispered as he put his hand down at her round belly.

"Just perfect…"


	19. Chapter 19

Roy has been in his office all day. People thought that their Fuhrer was working tirelessly, but in reality he was taking a nap under his desk. Suddenly there's a knock on his door. Roy bolted up from his slumber, accidentally hitting the top of his head with his desk. Roy got up and sat down on his chair.

"Come in." Roy groaned as he rubbed his head.

A young man, fresh out of the military academy, walked in. He saluted the Fuhrer.

"Private Selim Bradley, reporting for duty sir."

When Selim became of age he joined the military. Making his mother very proud. He was never told of his involvement with the homunculus in the past. He grew up as a happy little boy, normal as can be. Now he works for the military. These last few weeks he took some time off from work to take care of his sick mother. Now she was feeling better and Selim was back to work.

"At ease Mr. Bradley." Roy commanded, inviting the boy to sit down.

Selim sat down across from Mustang's desk.

"So how is your mother feeling, Mr. Bradley?" Roy asked.

"She is feeling much better sir, she sends her thanks for the flowers you sent her." Selim answered.

Then there was another knock on the door. Another officer opened the door.

"Sir, you have a delivery…" The officer stepped aside revealing a young familiar girl.

"Elicia!" Roy said standing up.

"Hello Mr. Mustang, its so good to see you! I brought your two orders of pie."

"Thank you. This is Private Selim Bradley by the way." Roy said handing her over some money and taking the pies off of her hands.

Elicia grew up to be a beautiful and intelligent young woman. Hughes would've certainly been proud of his little girl. She helps Gracia out in her bakery and also goes to school. Roy and Elicia are enjoying some small talk and Selim is just looking at her awestruck. For the past few years Selim has had a crush on Elicia Hughes. He always walks by her mother's bakery in hopes to at least catch a glimpse of her.

"I have to go back to the bakery Mr. Mustang. Bye Mr. Mustang, bye Private Bradley." She said as she walked away from the office.

Roy fetched some plates and some utensils. He sat down on his desk and opened the pie box.

"Would you like some pie Mr. Bradley?" Mustang offered.

"No sir."

Roy shrugged his shoulders and began to eat a slice of his pie.

"Fuhrer Mustang sir, can I ask you a personal question?" Selim asked not looking up from his hands.

"Of course Mr. Bradley, what would you like to discuss?"

"You see sir, I like this girl…"

"Is it Ms. Hughes?" Roy asked amused.

Selim's eyes grew wide as he started moving his head side by side.

"How did you know sir?" He whispered.

Roy smirked and crossed his arms leaning back on his chair.

"I noticed the way you looked at her when she came over. She's a very pretty girl Bradley."

"She's beautiful, and smart, and funny, and kind, and just… amazing!" Selim sighed.

Roy thought the kid looked hopelessly in love. It amused him to see him like that. Sometimes he couldn't believe that this boy used to be a human hating homunculus. But Pride was a monster. Selim was a very kind and compassionate person, a model soldier. Even if Hughes would've protested to his daughter dating at first, he knew that he would've loved to see his daughter with someone like Selim.

"I was wondering sir, what should I do?"

"Well I think the answer to your question is pretty obvious Mr. Bradley. If I were you I would go up to her and ask her out."

Selim thought about it and realized that it was a logical step. He decided that when he was done with his work he would go by her shop and ask her out on a date. He quickly thanked the Fuhrer for his advice and headed out to finish his work as quickly as possible. There wasn't much to do for him. So he finished all of his paperwork in less than two hours. He quickly went out and headed towards the Hughes' bakery. He was walking down an alleyway when he hears a girl yell.

"Leave me alone!"

"If you give us all your money we will."

Selim went out and saw Elicia with a cake in her hands being held at knifepoint by three other guys. Selim quickly ran towards Elicia.

"What's going on here?" He called.

"Nothing officer." The man answered lowering his knife.

"Then you wouldn't mind leaving now would you?" Selim said with a hint of viciousness in his voice.

"Now that's a problem that doesn't concern you officer, now beat it!" The thug said bringing up his knife and threatening Selim with it.

Quickly Selim drew his handgun and pointed it at the man's chest.

"No! Now you beat it before I either arrest you or shoot you!"

Quickly the men dropped their knives and ran away. Selim but his gun down and turned to the frightened girl.

"Are you ok Ms. Hughes?" He whispered.

"I'm ok, thank you Private Bradley."

Selim chuckled.

"Please call me Selim, and where were you headed?"

"Oh I was supposed to deliver this cake a few more houses down this street." Elicia said pointing down the street.

"Oh then let me escort you then!" Selim suggested.

"It's ok there's no need for you to do that."

"No I insist. As a military officer and as a gentleman it's my responsibility and my honor to escort you." Selim said taking the cake box off of her hands.

Their hands touched and their eyes met, suddenly both of their hearts skipped a beat.

"Ok then." Elicia whispered slightly blushing.

They walked together down the street and they made the delivery. Selim also said that he would escort her back to the shop. They talked the whole way back. Suddenly they made it. Gracia was cleaning the counter when she noticed her daughter talking to a young military officer, looking quite flustered. She chuckled quietly when she remembered. This was how she looked with Maes when they were their age. Elicia laughed at one of Selim's jokes. Selim stopped laughing and he started to awkwardly ruffle the back of his head.

"Hey um, Ms. Hughes I was wondering if you would like to have diner with me? Like a date?" He asked awkwardly.

"Sure, but on one condition…"

"Name it."

"Stop calling me Ms. Hughes. Call me Elicia."

Then a cart of flowers passed nearby. Selim excused himself for a moment and picked a white flower. He paid for it and quickly ran back to Elicia.

"So it's a date then, Elicia?"

"Yes, Selim."

"Great! I'll pick you up here at 7:00 tomorrow night!" He said.

He leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Selim then ran off celebrating while Elicia stood by her mother's shop shocked slightly skimming her fingers through the cheek Selim just kissed. It was like déjà vu for Gracia. She recognized the young man as Selim Bradley. She sighed as she saw her daughter walking in in a dreamy state. Selim reminded her so much of Maes. They were perfect for each other.

**Author's Note:**

**I interrupt this mainly Royai fanfic to bring a Selim/Elicia chapter! I have no idea why I wrote this I just thought about it and suddenly I started writing it out and then it just happened. Don't worry the next chapters are definitely going to be more Royai centric.**


	20. Chapter 20

Mustang and Hawkeye went home together after work. Mustang opened the door for his lady and let her go in first.

"Hey I ordered one of Gracia's pies, would you like a slice?" Roy asked smirking.

Riza turned to Roy and with a smile she agreed to have a slice of pie. Riza didn't really cared for sweets or deserts before, but it seems that their baby had Roy's love of sweets. It amused Roy seeing Riza crave sweets. And it actually gave him a chance to indulge with desserts himself. They both took their uniform jackets off and headed towards the kitchen. Riza's uniform started getting too small for her, she was almost at 6 months and her belly was pretty big. Roy set two plates with a slice of pie and him and Riza sat down on the kitchen table to enjoy their pie.

"You know, Private Bradley came back to work." Roy informed.

"Really? And how is his mother doing?" Riza asked.

"He told me she was doing much better now. But we didn't talk much about Mrs. Bradley. Apparently little Selim Bradley has a crush on a little lady…" Roy informed with a wide smirk on his face.

"Oh really… and who's the lucky lady?" Riza asked amused.

"Elicia Hughes."

"Really?"

"Yup, Hughes must be having a panic attack up in heaven at the image of his little girl dating." Roy said.

"Would you have a panic attack if someone dated our daughter if we have a daughter?" Riza asked.

"What are you talking about? If we have a daughter no boy will ever go near my little girl until she's at least 30 years old!" Roy exclaimed, his face serious.

Riza chuckled. There was no way she was going to let Roy keep their daughter from dating. Riza got up and started preparing some tea.

"Would you like some tea Roy?"

"Sure."

After a few minutes Riza served two cups of tea and handed Roy over his cup. She sat back down on the kitchen table across from Roy.

"So, speaking of crushes, who were your crushes?" Roy asked as Riza took a sip of her tea.

When she heard his question, Riza chocked down her sip of tea.

"My crushes?"

"Yeah, the boys you liked in the past." Roy asked slightly amused.

"Well there weren't any significant crushes. I liked some boys back in the academy but that was it. I've only had one big crush on a boy when I was younger."

"Hmm… tell me about him…" Roy said, a hint of jealousy showing.

"We were friends but we didn't talk much since my father didn't really let me talk to him, but he was a sweet boy. I would often see him around and I would feel those butterflies in the stomach and I would feel nervous around him…" Riza sighed remembering her first and only big crush.

Roy was getting more jealous.

"And what ever happened to that boy?"

"Well he joined the military, became the Fuhrer, we got married, and now we're expecting a baby…" Riza said nonchalantly as she finished her slice of pie.

Roy's jaw drops, he puts an index finger in his chest.

"Me? I was your big crush?"

"Yes. Now your turn, who were your crushes?"

"My crushes?" Roy asked suddenly shy.

"Yeah I told you mine, now it's your turn." Riza asked now as amused as Roy was before.

Roy cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head.

"Well I had loads of crushes when I was a little boy, I was quite a romantic kid. But I only had two big crushes in my life. My first girlfriend Charlotte, we dated for a while but then she left me. Then I met my second crush. So when Charlotte asked for me back I was too far into this other girl that I said no…"

"Really now and what was this girl like?"

"She was a pretty beautiful girl, well I see her a lot now and she's still beautiful. She was really quiet, always kept to herself. But I still saw her around when I was studying alchemy…"

"So what happened to her?" Riza asked.

"She joined the military, worked for me, I married her, and now we're having a kid."

"It's me isn't it?" Riza asked smirking.

Roy smirked as he got up and quickly gave Riza a passionate kiss.

"Of course it is. And you know what I'm glad I was your crush…" Roy whispered.

Riza smiled at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"You weren't just my crush. You were and still are the love of my life Roy." Riza whispered as she pulled Roy in for another kiss.

When they pulled away for air Roy chuckled.

"Well isn't that a funny coincidence! You're the love of my life…"


	21. Chapter 21

A month has gone by. It went by rather quickly. Roy and Riza had finished setting up the nursery. Both Fuhrer and lieutenant were in Central Command. Roy had tried begging his wife to start her maternity leave early but she wouldn't have it. She'd rather be at work, much to Roy's dismay. Roy was working on a new pile of papers. He was getting extremely frustrate with the never-ending papers in his desk. Suddenly Riza walked in to his office. Her uniform jacket was wide open. Her belly wouldn't allow her to actually button it up completely. She closed the door behind her and saluted Roy.

"Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, reporting for duty sir."

Roy chuckled and put his pen down. Riza approached the desk as Roy got up from his chair.

"We're alone in here sweetheart, you don't have to be so formal…" He informed as he walked closer to her.

He backed her up into the front of his desk and then grabbed the two sides, confining her in between his arms. He slowly went in for a kiss when she turns away.

"Sir, we're at work." She reminded him.

"Oh come on, there's no one else but us here. No one is gonna know you're giving your husband a kiss." Roy pleaded wagging his eyebrows.

She looked at him still not convinced. Seeing that pleading was getting him nowhere with his wife he tried giving her his irresistible puppy dog eyes. And with that she couldn't fight him anymore. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him. Slowly their kiss started to get more intense. Roy was gripping her hips tightly and Riza was burying her hands through Roy's dark hair. Suddenly the door burst open.

"Hey chief, I was wondering- Woah there!" Jean exclaimed as he walked in on the couple.

Mustang and Hawkeye quickly broke apart. Riza looked ashamed while Roy looked slightly angry.

"Ehm… I didn't see anything; I just came here for a stupid reason. I think I'll come back some other time."

"No, it's ok Colonel Havoc. I'm actually going to get a few things in town for the baby, so I guess I'll be going now." Riza informed.

She gave the now disappointed Roy a peck on the lips and started heading towards the door. With that she left.

"Wow boss, your lady says she's going to town and you don't send someone after her. I'm impressed."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you Havoc, but I assigned Private Bradley as her bodyguard."

"Why Private Bradley sir?"

Roy sat back in his chair. He crossed his arms and smirked.

"I couldn't keep any of the soldiers around to keep an eye on her since she always found a way to scare them off her back. So I assigned Bradley to her since I know she has a soft spot for him, she wouldn't threaten to shoot him."

"Very clever sir." Havoc laughed.

"Anyway, it's a good thing you're here Colonel Havoc. I needed you for something. But first you said you came over for a reason, why is that?"

Havoc chuckled and ruffled the back of his head.

"I was wondering if I could ask you something over a few drinks."

"As much as I would like to go out for drinks I cant, I have a lot of pap-"

His sentence was interrupted by the large liquor bottle Havoc dropped on the table along with two small glasses. Roy smirked as he served himself and Havoc their first drink.

"Hey boss I got a letter from my father today." Havoc said taking his first sip.

"Really and how is he?"

"Same as always, in his letter he told me how much he wished to see me settle down and start my own family before he kicks the bucket."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he knows about Rebecca. He loves her. So he went on and on in his letter about me marrying her. And he enclosed my mother's old engagement ring. Sir, I never agreed with my old man in anything. But for once, I agree with him. I'm going to propose to Rebecca."

"You serious Havoc? That's fantastic!" Roy celebrated.

"Yeah and I was wondering that since I was your best man in your wedding, if you would be my best man in mine?"

"Of course I will. And now since we're at the bestowing honors subject. Riza and I were talking lately about the baby. Who his godparents should be. And we decided we wanted you and Rebecca to be our baby's godparents."

"Really? Thank you chief! That is a huge honor." Havoc thanked bashfully.

"Cheers to the new godfather and the new best man!" Roy toasted raising his glass of alcohol in the air.

The two men kept drinking and joking until the phone in the office started ringing. Roy took the phone.

"Sir, Private Bradley is calling from an outside phone line. Would you like to take his call?" The secretary said.

"Yeah, I'll take the call."

After a few minutes the call came in.

"Hello Private Bradley, is something wrong… Wait, wait slow down for a moment I cant understand… What happened?... She's what?... I'll be there in a moment!..."

Roy quickly grabbed his coat and bolted out the door.

"Sir, what's going on?" Havoc question.

"An emergency. Follow me Havoc, I'll explain everything on the way."


	22. Chapter 22

Riza was walking down the streets around town. She needed to get some things for the baby. She was at 7 months now. Everything was ready for the baby. She looked over her shoulder for a second and saw Private Bradley standing behind her from a safe distance. She sighed smiling.

"You know, if you're going to follow me around might as well come over and accompany me, don't stand behind me all on your own." Riza huffed.

"I'd thought you'd like for me to keep my distance ma'am." Selim said standing straighter with his arms behind his back.

"Well you don't have to, want to help me pick some stuff out for the baby?" She offered.

"Of course ma'am."

And with that Selim started walking by Hawkeye's side. He carried her bags for her and they enjoyed making small talk with each other. Riza really did have a small soft spot for Selim. He really wasn't that monster Riza had encountered many years ago. Suddenly Riza feels a slight discomfort. She has been feeling these small pains throughout the day but she managed to not show her discomfort. That wasn't the case with this one. It was more painful than the ones before. Her face gave away her pain. And Selim noticed her expression.

"Are you feeling alright Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Selim asked.

"I'm fine, the baby's just kicking a little bit too hard for my preference."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes its nothing to worry about."

But Selim was not convinced. He kept an even more watchful eye on the lieutenant and looked for any signs of pain. But Riza managed to get a hold of herself; even if the pain was getting more intense. Now they were walking down the streets again. They managed to get everything they were looking for. When suddenly a painful sensation came over Riza. This time she couldn't hide her pain. She let out a big cry of pain. Selim quickly noticed and dropped the bags and went to her side.

"Lieutenant!"

"Private Bradley, you have to get me to a hospital right away!"

"What's wrong?"

"The baby's coming."

Selim quickly called a cab and helped Riza inside. He rushed the driver to get them to the hospital. Once there, Selim helped Riza out of the cab and helped her inside of the hospital. After talking to the nurses in the front desk, Riza was taken inside into a private room. Selim stayed outside. Riza lied down on the bed, her eyes were filled with worry and fright. She was only at 7 months, it was way to early. Outside, Selim was struggling with the phone. He dialed in the numbers.

"Hello is Fuhrer Mustang in his office? I need you to connect me to him!"

"I'm sorry sir but I'm not allowed to connect you from an outside line." The secretary said.

"This is Private Selim Bradley! I have an important message for the Fuhrer!"

"Can I have your code?"

"Are you kidding me?" Selim yelled.

He quickly dug through his pockets and pulled out a piece of paper.

"It's Coffee-Alpha-Charles-0089!"

"Your code was verified, I'll connect you in a moment."

He stood with the phone in his ear bouncing back and forth on his heels.

"Hello Private Bradley, is something wrong?" Mustang asked.

"SIRLIEUTENANTHAWKEYEISHAVING THEBABYWE'REINTHEHOSPITALAND…" Bradley rushed out in a blind panic.

"Wait, wait slow down for a moment I cant understand."

Selim took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry sir."

"What happened?" Mustang asked.

"Sir the lieutenant is having the baby…"

"She's what?" Mustang yelled out.

"She's having the baby sir, we're at the hospital. She's in a private room and I'm not allowed inside.

"I'll be there in a moment!" Mustang cried as the call went dead.

Selim hung up and went outside to wait for Mustang. In a matter of minutes Mustang had arrived. He jumped out of his car and ran towards Bradley with Colonel Havoc in tow.

"Where is she?" He asked the young man.

"I don't know, they wouldn't tell me where she was."

Mustang huffed and walked in to the hospital. He walked towards the front desk.

"Your excellency! How can we help you?" Asked a young nurse.

"I'm looking for Riza Hawkeye, in what room is she in?"

"I'm sorry I cant give you that information unless you're family or…"

"Listen to me that is my wife in that room, so you take me to her right now!" Roy yelled clearly angered.

"Ok sir, this way." She said signaling him to follow her.

Roy followed her. He was walking as fast as he could. The nurse stopped in front of a door.

"She's right in this room Fuhrer Mustang."

Roy just nodded and the nurse quickly left. Roy's expression was still of anger. Once the nurse left he quickly opened the door. When he saw Riza his expression changed. From a hard and angered one to a soft and slightly worried one. Riza was lying down on a bed. She turned to the door to see Roy standing there. Her hands were on her stomach and her eyes were wet with tears.

"Roy…" She whispered, her voice cracking.

Roy quickly ran to her side and sat down. He held her hand and he gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"It's too early Roy, I'm scared… I'm scared something will happen to our baby…"

"Shhh… Everything will be alright."


	23. Chapter 23

Them couple waited in the room for their doctor, Dr. Holt. Roy held on to Riza's hand not just to help her through her contractions but also to assure her everything was going to be all right. She was scared. He looked calm on the outside but on the inside he was about to fall apart. The door opened revealing a middle-aged man. It was Dr. Holt. He greeted the couple with a big smile. They greeted him back with a not so honest smile. The doctor quickly took a look at some papers. His smile somewhat faded into a more serious expression.

"I see you're only at 7 months."

"That's right…" Roy whispered.

The doctor sighed.

"Most of the time babies born at 7 months tend to make it. But be prepared, because there's a chance that the baby wont be able to." He whispered.

Riza took a sharp breath of air. Roy squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"Please excuse me, I'll be back in a minute to check your progress." He whispered as he walked out.

Roy turned to face Riza. Her eyes were filling with tears.

"Roy…"

"Hey, hey! The doctor said that most babies make it…"

"But there's a chance that…"

"Forget about that! You're a strong person; you can handle anything. And this baby is half you. I know our baby will make it."

Roy moved his empty hand to Riza's stomach. He swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Hey kid, I know you're pretty obedient. So I have one order for you. Not as a Fuhrer but as your father. Don't die on us kid. We're dying to meet you, and raise you, and love you. So please… live… and that's an order from both of us, understood?"

Then Riza was hit by another contraction. She crushed Roy's hand. Roy whimpered slightly.

"And please come over quickly." Roy begged.

**-Outside of the Hospital-**

Jean was outside smoking. He was waiting outside for his girlfriend and he decided to have a smoke while he was waiting. Suddenly a cab pulled over and Rebecca hopped off. Havoc straightened up at the sight of his girlfriend.

"Hey Becky!" Jean called.

"Jeanny baby!" She said running towards him.

Jean threw his cigarette down to the floor and stomped it. He opened his arms and quickly hugs her.

"How are they? Is everything ok?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't know babe. I just know that the little tyke is way early. They wont really tell us much out here." He said searching for his cigarette carton.

Once he found it he opened it up and groaned.

"Aw man! I'm out of smokes…"

Rebecca then pulled out a carton from her jacket. She waved it in front of Jean's face with a wide smirk. Jean looked up and saw his girlfriend with the cigarettes. He gave her a warm smile. He quickly pulled her into a hug and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Aw thanks babe! You know me so well." He said taking the pack.

He was opening the pack when he suddenly had an idea. He should ask her now. He didn't dwell on the thought that much. He put the carton in his pocket.

"Hey Becky, what would you think about retiring?"

"Retiring?" Rebecca asked lifting an eyebrow at him.

Jean quickly pulled out his mother's engagement ring.

"Yeah, retiring, marrying me, having children with me, growing old and all that jazz…"

Rebecca gasped.

"… So what do you say Becky, will you be my good ol' ball and chain?"

"Hell yeah!"

**-Hospital Room-**

Hours have passed. Specifically 14 excruciating hour since Riza arrived in the hospital. Now the contractions were more regular. Dr. Holt brust in to the room and checked out how she was doing. He looked up to the couple.

"Well I think we're ready!"


	24. Chapter 24

It was the moment of truth. There were two nurses standing near Dr. Holt. And Dr. Holt was standing in between Riza's legs instructing her to push. Roy held onto Riza's hand, whispering loving encouraging words to her. Riza pushed with all of her might. She was exhausted, but she knew she had to pull through for her child. The baby was depending on her to be strong.

"Just one last big push!" Dr. Holt exclaimed.

Riza gave one big powerful push. The doctor pulled out the baby. He cut the umbilical cord.

"It's a boy."

The baby was silent. No cries.

"It's a boy! We have a son Riza!" Roy said to Riza giving her an excited smile.

"He's here, where is he? I can't hear him." Riza said panting.

Roy looked over to the doctor and the nurses who were checking over the baby.

"Come on son, cry…"

And just like that a whimper was heard and soon that whimper turned into a cry.

"He's crying! You hear him!" Roy said excitedly while his voice slightly cracked.

Riza laughed as she heard her newborn son cry. Dr. Holt turned to the couple with their son wrapped in blue blankets.

"He's a healthy baby boy. Congratulations, he's perfectly healthy." He said as he walked over to Riza.

He gently eased the baby into Riza's arms. The baby's cries calmed down back to a slight whimper as soon as he was with his parents. He had a small tuft of dark hair like Roy's. The baby then yawned. Roy chuckled as he put an arm around Riza's shoulder and a hand on top of his son's head.

"He's perfect…"

"I know…"

Riza looked up to Roy and saw the stray tear rolling down his cheek.

"Why are you crying silly, he's with us now."

"There must be a leak in the ceiling or something…" He said brushing aside his tear.

"It's ok to cry… Why don't you hold him?"

"Are you sure? Won't it upset him?"

"I don't think so, I think he's a well behaved boy and he'll like to spend time with his father."

Riza then passed over their son to Roy. Roy cradled the boy in his arms. He chucked as he looked at him. The boy had a strong resemblance to him. But then the baby opened his eyes for the first time and looked up to Roy. He had her eyes.

"You have any ideas for names Roy?"

Roy looked down to his son again. He stared into his brown eyes.

"Haytham… Haytham Maes Mustang."

"Haytham Maes Mustang… I like it. Our little Haytham Mustang." Riza whispered.

She leaned down and kissed the top of her son's head.

"I love you Haytham…"

She looked up at Roy and gave him a passionate kiss. They pulled apart after a minute.

"And I love you Roy."

"I love you too Riza, and of course I love you Haytham."

**Author's Note:**

**The baby was born! And he's a boy! Now I need to explain the name. Anybody who played Assassin's Creed 3 will recognize the name as a character's name in the game, Haytham Kenway. But as big of a fan as I am of the Assassin's Creed series, the baby was not named after Haytham Kenway. I wanted to give him a name that hinted at who was he going to take after. Here's the name meaning and take a guess at who he's taking after:**

** . **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note:**

**Important announcement people! I'm taking a whole different route with this story. Riza just had the baby. But now instead of following with what happens after she had Haytham, I'm going back, back, way back in time to when Riza's parents met. And I'm going to follow that story to when Roy was studying alchemy, Ishval, and so on so forth. And then it will continue until it picks up in the chapter after Haytham's birth. Some people wont like the sudden change in time but I'm sorry. The first few chapters wont have any Royai but it will happen eventually. Another thing, the like I had to the page containing the meaning to Haytham's name didn't appear. So I'll just tell you, the name Haytham means 'Young Hawk'. So with that in mind I hope you enjoy.**

"Whoa! Right on the bull's eye! Nice shot Lieutenant Grumman!" A young private said to the young blond woman next to him.

"Thank you for the compliment Private Thomas." The woman thanked.

Suddenly an older officer stood before them. He saluted.

"Lieutenant Grumman, I come with a message from Colonel Grumman. He requests your presence in his office."

"Thank you, I'll be there." She said as she put away her handgun and put on her uniform jacket.

She made her way down the halls until she stood right in front of his door. She took a deep breath as she knocked on her father's door.

"Come in." He commanded.

The lieutenant pushed the door in and walked towards her father.

"Lieutenant Emmeline Grumman reporting for duty sir!" She saluted.

"As you were. I need you to come with me to recruit a young alchemist for our program. Word around town says he's a real prodigy. If I recruit this young man it could help me rise above the ranks faster-"

That's all he cared about. Rising above the ranks and maintain a perfect image. The only reason Emmeline was in the military in the first place was because of her father. She was an only child, so she was the only one to follow in the military of her father. She was in her early 20's and she had made the lieutenant rank. Her skills as a sharpshooter were also exceptional. But somehow it wasn't enough for her father.

"-His name is Berthold Hawkeye. He lives in an apartment not far from here. Come lieutenant, we shall pay him a visit."

"Yes sir." She said as she walked behind him.

Not long after, Colonel and Lieutenant Grumman stood by the door of a very rundown place. Colonel Grumman knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Not long after a man answered the door. He had blondish brown hair and a slight stubble on his face.

"Hello, can I help you with something?"

"Hello, I'm Colonel Emmett Grumman. May we talk for a moment?"

"Erm… Sure. Come inside please and pardon the mess. I'm in the middle of researching something."

Saying that his place was a mess was a huge understatement. His apartment looked more rundown than the building. The young man cleared up a place for the colonel and his lieutenant to sit and started preparing some tea.

"So you said you were researching something if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes sir I am." Berthold said pouring down tea on mismatching teacups.

"Well have you considered getting a grant for your research?"

"No sir, I didn't know that such a thing was possible."

"Well Mr. Hawkeye it is possible. If you could consider working for the military you could get grants for your research as well as receive access to our libraries…"

Berthold handed them their tea and sat down on a wobbly stool while he digested the option.

"Join the military… I could get a grant if I join the military…"

Berthold was having a bit of financial trouble. He was working 2 jobs and also working on his research.

"I know it's a big decision Mr. Hawkeye, but here's my card. Call me if you decide to join us." Grumman said as he handed the man a card.

"Lets be on our way lieutenant." He said setting down his tea.

The lieutenant set her tea down and rose to her feet.

"It was a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Colonel Grumman."

"Pleasure is all mine."

Berthold turned to the woman.

"And it was a pleasure to meet you Ms…"

"Emmeline. Lieutenant Emmeline Grumman." She said extending her hand.

Berthold took her hand and shook it. The moment he took her hand something went off inside of them. Their eyes met and suddenly their hearts started racing.

"Lieutenant." Grumman called.

"I'm coming sir." She stuttered as she let go of Berthold's hand.

"Bye." She said as she turned around and walked away.

"Bye." He whispered as he saw her walk away.

The rest of the day Emmeline Grumman spent the day thinking of the alchemist, while Berthold Hawkeye spent the day thinking of the lieutenant. Emmeline was staring out the window thinking of Mr. Hawkeye. When suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw her father looking at her sternly. His grip on her shoulder tightened. He crouched down and whispered in her ear.

"Don't even think about getting close to Hawkeye."

-1 Week Later-

Emmeline was walking out of the shooting range. She was about to go home for the day. If she could, she would just stay in the shooting range. There she was truly at home. As she was buttoning up her jacket she collided with someone.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried when she saw the man down on the floor collecting his papers.

"No, I'm sorry I should've watched where I was going instead of reading. It's my fault ma'am."

Emmeline looked up to hand him over his papers when she noticed, the man was Berthold Hawkeye. He looked over to get the papers from her hand when he recognized her. In fact he hasn't stopped thinking about her since she came over to his home.

"Lieutenant Grumman?"

"Mr. Hawkeye? What are you doing here?" Emmeline asked shocked to see him around the offices.

"Well Ms. Grumman, I joined your State Alchemists program. Were you on your way out?"

"Yes I was."

"Well I was on my way out as well. Then would you mind grabbing something to eat with me?"

She was about to say yes when her father's voice echoed in her head.

"Don't even think about getting close to Hawkeye."

The lieutenant stood up and composed herself.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hawkeye, but I have to decline your invitation."

"Oh! Then could you tell me why?"

She could've lied and told him that she had a previous engagement and that she didn't have time to eat with him. But she couldn't bring herself to lie to him.

"My father told me to stay away from you." She whispered.

"Colonel Grumman? He told you to stay away from me?"

Emmeline nodded. Berthold thought about it for a moment.

"Well he doesn't have to know we went out to eat together. We could've just met up in a place and casually found each other and just started talking. What do you say?" He offered.

Emmeline pondered it for a moment before accepting Berthold's offer.

-5 Months Later-

Berthold Hawkeye and Emmeline Grumman were in love. For the past few months she's been sneaking around to see him. They were constantly in fear of being discovered, but when they were together none of their fears existed. Emmeline was walking by her father's side when she suddenly saw Berthold. He walked right past her. She silently slipped a note into his hand and kept walking. Berthold felt the note slip into his hand. He kept walking out of sight like nothing happened and then he opened the note from his beloved.

"Meet me in your apartment for lunch break, we have to talk about something important."

Suddenly Berthold got worried. Was something wrong? Were they discovered? Berthold retreated to the library to continue his research. But as he kept reading book after book all he could think about was his girlfriend. Time went by slowly. But soon, lunchtime was there. Berthold grabbed his notes and hurried back to his apartment. Once in his building he walked up a flight of stairs and saw Emmeline sitting by his door. She turned her head to face him.

"Hi! Were you waiting here long?"

"No, not really." She said as he tried to open the lock to his apartment.

They walk in. Emmeline stays by the living room while Berthold sets his papers and books by the kitchen table. He then quickly turns his attention to his girlfriend.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"I'm pregnant?" She abruptly said.

"Um… I beg your pardon?"

"I'm pregnant Berthold!" She said slightly louder this time.

Berthold Hawkeye went into a state of shock. He felt like the blood in his veins had frozen.

"That's amazing!" He exclaimed wrapping her up in his arms and giving her a kiss.

"Really? But aren't you angry?" She asked.

"No! Why should I?"

"My father will find out. He'll kick you out of the state alchemist program; they'll take away your grant. Who knows maybe he'll even take me away from you."

"I don't care! I'll resign the military. We'll run away together. I'll find means to support us."

"But Berthold…"

"Listen, before you my life had no other meaning than alchemy and research. My world only consisted of that. But then I met you. When I met you my world started. My life meant something else other than alchemy. Now my world has so much more. It has you and now it has our baby. I love you both so much."

"I love you too…" She whispered as she leaned in for a kiss.

Suddenly the door burst open. The couple turned to the door. She was in his arms.

"I knew it!" Colonel Grumman cried.

"Father!" Emmeline cried.

Grumman quickly punched Berthold in the face. Berthold staggered back and fell to the ground.

"Berthold!" Emmeline cried trying to run to him.

Grumman quickly grabbed Emmeline by her arm.

"We need to talk."

He quickly dragged her away as she started yelling his name. Grumman got her in a car and soon both father and daughter were in his office.

"I cannot believe this. I gave you a strict order to stay away from Hawkeye and you deliberately disobeyed me. You disobeyed your commanding officer-"

"But that's all you've ever been. You've always seen me as your subornitate and you've always expected me to be your perfect little mirror image of the perfect soldier. Well father I'm not what you want me to be. I love Berthold and we're going to be together, the three of us."

"The three of you what on earth could you-" He said rolling his eyes until the realization hit him.

He looked at his daughter up and down. Her defiant eyes were locked on his face.

"You can't be serious."

"I'm serious."

Grumman started chuckling darkly.

"How could you be so stupid? Getting yourself pregnant by a deadbeat alchemist. No! I will not have it! We're getting that thing removed."

Emmeline's hand quickly flew to her stomach.

"No!"

"Listen to me girl we're getting that thing out of you!"

The doors to the office burst open.

"How dare you? How dare you call my child, your grandchild a thing?" Berthold said bursting inside.

He had an open gash on his lip. He stood by Emmeline's side and wrapped his arms around her.

"That thing is no grandchild of mine!"

"Well we're keeping him or her! And we're going to be a family whether you like it or not. So I herby resign as a state alchemist." Berthold said digging through his pocket and throwing the pocket watch on Grumman's desk.

"And I resign as your lieutenant, Colonel Grumman." She said as she threw her uniform jacket down on his desk.

"Goodbye Emmett Grumman." Emmeline said bitterly as she turned on her heels and marched out of the office with Berthold.

"I have no daughter you hear me!" Grumman yelled as she left.

"Loud and clear!" She answered back.

-5 Years Later-

She was sick, very sick. Emmeline was lying down in her bed. Berthold had taken a break from his research to be with his wife. After they left Grumman's office the couple had moved into a house. It was even more of a mess than Berthold's old apartment. But Berthold had managed to get funding on his research and Emmeline managed to get a job in a flower shop. So they managed to fix up the house and soon they welcomed a daughter into their lives, Riza Hawkeye. Emmeline never heard anything from her father since she walked out of his office and she preferred it to keep it that way. She had almost no ties to her former life. The only tie she kept from her past life was that she still practiced her shooting. It was still her favorite hobby. For 5 years the Hawkeye family was living in bliss. But now Emmeline was sick. The doctors didn't know what was wrong with her and she was getting worse as time went by. After Berthold put Riza down to sleep he went back to their room to sit by his wife's side.

"Riza's asleep now my love."

"Good…" She whispered.

"You know she's an awful lot like you. She drew this picture of us, when you get better you'll see how great of a little artist she is."

"Berthold, I don't think I'll live to see it."

"Don't say that! You'll get better!"

"I love you Berthold. These last few years with you and Riza were a dream come true-"

"Don't!"

"Tell Riza I love her. And take care of her Berthold. Take care of our daughter." She said.

Suddenly her hand went limp and she stopped breathing.

"Emmeline! Damn it Emmeline don't leave me!" He cried as he shook her limp hand.

-The Next Day-

He stood by her grave. His eyes focused on the gravestone. He held on to Riza's hand.

"With you my world started. And now you're gone. My world just ended." He whispered.

Time went by. Berthold let himself be consumed by his work. Nothing else mattered to him anymore. Riza tried to draw pictures for her father to cheer him up but he didn't pay attention so she gave up. Everything went back to what it was before Emmeline. His world was only about alchemy and research. Nothing else mattered.


	26. Chapter 26

It has been years since Emmaline Hawkeye's death. Riza was now 15 years old. She was down at the kitchen preparing her father's lunch. She made him something to eat and she also prepared him some coffee. She quickly dropped it off in his office and without a word from her father she left. She sighed as she sat down in front of a table. Her mother's guns were all lined up in front of her. She didn't remember much of her mother. All she remembered was how she smelled of lavender, the sound of her voice when she sang her to sleep, and when she would practice with her guns. She didn't have many; she only had two handguns and a rifle. Riza had a certain connection to the guns. She liked to practice with them like her mother did before her. Today she was going to take some time to clean all of her guns. She sat down and picked up her first hand gun. She started pulling it apart when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Riza stood up to get the door. When she opened it she saw a boy, not much older than her. He looked about 18 or 19 years old. He had dark hair and dark eyes.

"Hello Ms. Is Berthold Hawkeye in the house by any chance?"

"Yes, come in." Riza said letting the boy inside.

He stepped inside and waited for Riza to close the door.

"I'm Mustang by the way, Roy Mustang." He said extending his hand.

Riza took his hand and shook it.

"Riza Hawkeye. Nice to make your acquaintance Mr. Mustang."

"Pleasure is all mine Ms. Hawkeye."

"Riza who was at the door?" Berthold said looking down from the stairs at the pair of teenagers.

"Um father, this young man is here to see you." Riza answered.

Berthold climbed down the stairs and stood in front of the young man.

"Roy Mustang, a pleasure to meet you sir." He said extending his hand for a handshake.

Berthold looked at the boy's hand and didn't even bother to shake it.

"So what are you doing here?" Berthold asked the boy.

Mustang awkwardly put his hand down.

"Um… you see sir, I've come here to ask if you could take me on as your apprentice."

"No." Berthold flatly refused.

"No! Why?" Mustang asked.

"I don't take students. Now get out of here and look somewhere else."

"But I want you to teach me."

"And I already refused. Show Mr. Mustang out the door Riza." He said as he retreated back to his study.

"I'm sorry Mr. Mustang." Riza whispered as she opened the door for him.

"It's ok Ms. Hawkeye. I'll wait outside as long as it takes for him to change his mind!" Roy yelled.

Roy stood outside of the Hawkeye residence. He stood there for hours. And hours turned to days. He would only leave to change and grab something to eat. But he would soon be back to the house to wait. The kid was tenacious, no doubt about it. Riza admired such dedication. She even found him slightly cute. Today was Mustang's third day waiting outside of the Hawkeye house. It was afternoon when suddenly a drop of water falls out of the sky. And soon after that, it's pouring cats and dogs. Riza peeked out the window to see if Mustang was still there. And effectively he was. Sitting outside in the grass looking like an abandoned puppy. Riza wanted to do nothing more than to invite him inside and get him out of the rain. But her father ordered her to ignore Mustang and leave him outside.

"Call him in." Berthold said from behind Riza.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes. Get him a towel and invite him inside."

Riza quickly grabbed a towel and opened the front door.

"Please come inside Mr. Mustang." Riza invited.

Roy looked over and saw the blond young girl inviting him inside. He quickly stood up and walked inside. Roy was soaking wet. She handed him over the towel and he started drying himself off.

"I'll take you on as my apprentice Mr. Mustang. You will move inside my home until I deem you ready. And your training starts tomorrow at dawn." Berthold said as he retired to his office.

"Thank you sir!"

"Yeah sure boy. Just make sure you don't disappoint me."

"I wont!" Mustang assured.


	27. Chapter 27

Roy just moved in to Master Hawkeye's home. He was now staying at the guestroom. He came down to the kitchen when he heard his master's daughter call him for diner. He sat down on the table as Riza handed him a plate full of food. She took a plate and went up to her father's study. She quickly came back down and took a plate and was going to go up to her room.

"Hey where are you going?" Mustang asked.

"I'm going up to my room?"

"Why don't you sit with me?" Mustang suggested.

"Ok." Riza said as she sat down on the kitchen table with Roy.

"So I'm assuming Master Hawkeye wont be joining us for diner."

"No, he almost never leaves his study. I bring him his food."

"Oh. So I'm guessing your mother isn't around either." Mustang said.

"No. She died when I was very little."

"I'm sorry. My parents also died when I was young."

"I'm so sorry to hear that Mr. Mustang."

"Please call me Roy."

The two kids kept talking until they were both done with their diner. Riza picked up both of their plates and took them to the sink.

"Please let me help with the dishes!" Roy exclaimed.

"You don't have to do that. You're our guest here." Riza said.

"But I want to help out. Can I please help?" Roy begged.

"Alright, if you insist." She said scooting over to give Roy some space.

Roy scooted closer to her as he cleaned his dish. Riza's face felt hot all of the sudden and she a weird sensation in her stomach. She tensed up and Roy noticed.

"So Riza, you got a boyfriend?" Roy abruptly asked.

Riza suddenly got even more nervous.

"Erm… no… to be honest, I don't even have friends."

"You don't have friends? Why?"

"I just don't get out much. And I can't really relate to anyone my age. I'm just not good at making friends." She said solemnly looking at the running water.

"Well, now you have a friend. I'm your friend now." Roy said.

Riza smiled warmly at Mustang.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Riza turned back to the dishes.

"Leave the rest of the dishes to me. You better get started on the assignment my father gave you."

Roy started groaning loudly.

"But that is boring… I don't want to do my assignment." Roy whined.

**Author's Note:**

**This was an incredibly short chapter. But three chapter's in a row! Baby I'm on fire! And I still think I can write one more and have it up tonight. I'm just that inspired to write.**

**PokemonFreak90:**

**To answer your question, in cannon nothing is really mentioned on Riza's mother other than the fact that she's died when she was very young. I made up that she was in the military.**


	28. Chapter 28

Roy has been living with the Hawkeye's for a month now. He was close to mastering the fundamentals of alchemy. Today was a special day. It was Riza's 16th birthday. Roy woke up early in the morning determined to go out and get her something special. He slipped out of bed and snuck out of his room. He was about to go out the door when he heard Master Hawkeye call him from the kitchen.

"Roy! Where are you going?"

"Master Hawkeye! I was just gonna go out to town to find something."

"Something for my daughter's birthday I assume." He said sipping on a cup of coffee.

When it came to Master Hawkeye and Riza, they could both read him like an open book.

"Yes sir."

"Well then carry on. Don't stay too late." Berthold warned.

"Yes sir."

And with that Roy walked out. He looked all over town for a present for Riza. After all of that time he's spent in his Master's house, he has grown rather fond of Riza. She was a really dear friend to him. As he walked down the streets he thought more about her. About the time he got angry when a guy asked her out, the time she scolded him for taking a nap while doing his assignment, the time he caught her blushing when he took his shirt off when doing some work outside. That was personally his favorite. Suddenly he crashed into someone. It was Charlotte Bennett, his ex girlfriend. She dumped him right before he went to study with Master Hawkeye.

"Roy? Roy Mustang?"

"Charlotte?"

"It is you!" Charlotte cried as she wrapped her arms around Roy's neck.

Roy tried to gently pry her off.

"So what have you been up to handsome?" She asked throwing a flirty wink at him.

"Um, I've been studying alchemy. How about you?"

"Oh, not much. I've been wanting to talk to you for a while Roy." She said.

"Why?"

"Roy I want you back. It was a mistake to leave you and I'm sorry. So what do you say, can we get back together?"

"I'm sorry, but no." Mustang said politely.

"No! Why not? Is it another woman?" Charlotte asked insulted.

When he heard her say another woman Roy started thinking back to Riza. A goofy smile played on his face. He started nervously ruffling the back of his head.

"Kind of."

"I cannot believe this! This is…" Charlotte started yelling angrily.

Mustang stood around for a few minutes before saying goodbye and disappearing while she was still yelling. Roy walked in to a jewelry store and got Riza some earrings. He wasn't that great of a shopper but he hoped she'd like them. He made his way back to the Hawkeye's home. The night had fallen and the moon was full. He opened the door and walked inside.

"I'm here!" He called.

"Riza?" He called again.

"I'm outside in the backyard!" She answered.

Roy walked outside and saw Riza sitting in the porch drinking some tea.

"What'd you doing outside all on your own?" Roy asked sitting next to her.

"Nothing, just thinking." She said sadly.

"Thinking about what?" Roy said scooting closer.

"It's really stupid…"

"Tell me!" Roy insisted.

"Some girls were teasing me today."

"What?" Roy said letting a little bit of anger show.

"I don't really care what they said anyway."

"What did they say?"

"It was about how I was 16 years old and I've never had a boyfriend and how I've never had my first kiss. The said I'll never find someone and that I was going to end up alone like my father."

"Those girls are cruel. Don't listen to them, you're 10 times better than they are and you're definitely not going to end up alone!" Roy said.

"Thanks Roy." Riza whispered looking into Roy's dark eyes.

Roy thought for a moment.

"So is it true?" He asked.

"Is what true?" Riza asked back.

"That you've never had your first kiss." Roy asked looking straight at her.

"Yeah, that's true." She said looking away.

Roy scooted closer

"Hey Riza." He called.

"Yeah?" She asked turning to him.

He quickly placed one hand on her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips touch. Riza's eyes are wide with shock, but soon she closes them and returns his kiss. Their kiss lasted for a very long time. Mustang broke their kiss first. He backed up to see Riza's expression. It was too dark outside to tell, but he bet she was blushing. He searched through his pocket and pulled out the box of earrings. He leaned closer to her ear.

"Happy birthday Riza." He whispered to her as he put the box into her hand.

He gave her a small peck on the cheek and got up and went to his room. Leaving Riza flustered. Roy walked into his room and saw Master Hawkeye standing by his window.

"Beautiful night tonight isn't it Roy?" He asked.

"Yes sir. It's quite beautiful." He answered back.

"I saw what happened. The kiss between you and Riza."

Roy got nervous. There was no way for him to predict how he would react. Berthold walked towards Roy and stood by him. He put a hand on his shoulder and leaned down.

"Don't try anything funny with my daughter Mustang, understood?" Berthold whispered.

"Yes sir loud and clear."


	29. Chapter 29

Berthold has been working Roy to the bone. Berthold also warned Riza to not get too close to Mustang. So Riza and Roy didn't talk as much any more. And soon Mustang mastered the fundamentals of alchemy and he moved out. Riza felt lonely again. Without Mustang around the house everything just seemed empty. Her father assured he would be back since he wasn't through with Mustang's training. Riza secretly wanted to see Roy Mustang again. It was just a silly crush, but she really enjoyed his company and she missed him.

**-2 years later-**

Mustang stood in front of the Hawkeye house. He knocked and waited for a moment. Without an answer, Mustang turned the doorknob and opened the door. He walked inside and went up the stairs. He went by Riza's room. He smiled thinking about her. He's really missed her since he joined the military academy. He's made excellent friends in the academy, but he still hadn't forgotten Riza. It was just probably his little crush on her, heck he still had a little crush on her still. He walked to Master Hawkeye's study and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Berthold said with a raspy voice.

Roy opened the door and walked in. Berthold stopped writing and looked up at Roy. After he took a good look at him he picked up his pen and continued writing.

"So you became a soldier after all… Roy."

"Yes master. My goal is to pass the State Alchemist's test and devote myself to serving my country."

Berthold looked up at Roy once again and chuckled.

"Apparently you're not ready to learn my flame alchemy."

"But sir… Have I not mastered the fundamentals of alchemy?"

"You have. And now I regret even teaching you that much knowing for whom you'll use it for."

"But alchemy should be used for the people…"

Roy continued talking about the benefits of using alchemy for the military. All that nonsense he heard many years back from Colonel Grumman. He was tired of the same old crap.

"I'm tired of listening to that bunch of nonsense. And I don't need a grant for a research I've already completed."

"You finished your research?"

"I've created the most powerful alchemy, if it would fall into the wrong hands it could cause catastrophes. Now that my work is finished I've grown complacent. Alchemists are creatures that hunger knowledge as long as we live. If we for go perusing the truth we allow ourselves to die. Trust me. I'm a man who died long ago-"

Suddenly he started coughing up blood. His body fell on his desk.

"Master!" Roy cried as he ran towards Berthold.

"Shame. I wanted to make sure you were ready with my own eyes."

Roy started shaking his body.

"My daughter… she has my research… She'll give you all the notes if you promise to use your alchemy for the right intentions." Berthold wheezed as he gripped an old piece of paper with his blood stained hand.

"Get a hold of yourself master!" Roy cried.

"I'm so sorry… I was too absorbed in my research to do anything for you. I'm sorry Riza."

"Master Hawkeye!" Roy cried.

"Roy… look after my daughter."

"Someone help! Someone call a doctor." Roy cried picking him up.

Roy looked up to the door and saw Riza standing by the door. She quickly came over when Roy called for help. Only to be stunned to see her father hanging from Roy's shoulder. He wished that she hadn't seen him like this. Berthold looked up to see Riza. She really did look exactly like her mother. He definitely was not the most caring father to her. But he was glad the last thing he saw was his daughter. And now after all this time he was going to join his beloved. And with that his life extinguished.

"Riza!" Roy cried.


	30. Chapter 30

Roy and Riza stood by his grave.

"I'm sorry Mr. Mustang for having to rely on you to help me for the arrangements for my father's funeral." Riza whispered, not taking her eyes off the gravestone.

"It was nothing. He was my master; I would do anything for him… Do you have any other family?" Roy said looking over at the young woman.

"My mother a long time ago and both my parents were estranged from their families… They never told me anything about the relatives."

She was all alone now.

"What will you do now?"

"I haven't decided yet. Fortunately my father made sure I received a good education so I'll find a way to get by on my own."

Roy admired how independent she was, how strong she was being after all that had happened.

"All right. But if you ever need any help, with anything at all, don't hesitate to contact me at military HQ. I'll most likely stay in the military for the rest of my life." Mustang said as he handed the young woman a card.

"For the rest of your life?" Riza asked.

"Uh huh." Mustang nodded.

Suddenly Riza thought of all of the possible things that could happen while working for the military. Her mind drifted to Mustang dying on the line of duty. She was slightly scared that Mustang would meet this fate.

"Please don't get killed." Riza said bluntly

"Don't jinx me!" Mustang exclaimed.

Mustang looked back down to his master's grave once again.

"I can't promise that. In this profession you never know when you'll wind up dead, but if I can strengthen the foundation of this country and protect the citizens with my own hands it would make it all worth while… That's the reason I learned alchemy. But in the end Master Hawkeye didn't teach me his secrets…" Mustang said with a bright hopeful smile radiating from his face.

Riza looked at him in awe. That bright look on his eyes. Mustang looked back to Riza and quickly looked back down. He scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sorry. I must be boring you with my naïve dreams."

"Not at all… I think it is a wonderful dream…" Riza said offering him a hopeful smile of her own.

He smiled back at her before she turned her attention back to the grave.

"My father didn't take his secrets to the grave. He told me he hid them in a code that couldn't be deciphered to the average alchemist. He said you should be able to decipher it Mr. Mustang."

"So did he write it down on his notes?"

"Not exactly…"

"So where are they?" Mustang asked now getting confused.

"Lets go back home, I'll let you see them there." Riza whispered.

The pair walked silently back to the Hawkeye home. Mustang opened the door and let Riza inside first. They walked to the living room. Riza turned to Roy and looked him dead in the eyes.

"My father said this was a very powerful form of alchemy that should only be entrusted to someone who would use it for the good of others. Mr. Mustang, would you swear to use this alchemy for good. Would you use it for the dream you just told me about and not use it as a way to destroy and bring chaos or suffering."

"I swear."

Riza nodded and turned her back on Roy. She began unbuttoning her blouse. Mustang's face started feeling hot. His ears were turning blood red.

"Eh… Riza… not that I mind that you take off your shirt but… why are you taking of your shirt?" Mustang stuttered.

Riza ignored his question and let her shirt fall off her shoulders and down to the ground. She quickly brought up her arms to cover her breasts. Mustang stopped bumbling when he saw Riza's naked back. His eyes grew in shock. There they were. Master Hawkeye's notes on flame alchemy tattooed on his own daughter's back. His shock quickly washed away only to be replaced with pure anger and resentment towards his master.

"How could he do this to you Riza! What in his right mind was-"

"I willingly agreed to this Mr. Mustang. I knowingly and willingly went through with this. It's ok…" Riza said hoping it would set him at ease.

Roy took a deep breath and looked at her sadly. He wanted to go over to her and hug her and kiss her tattooed back. But due to the circumstances, it wasn't very appropriate to behave in such a way.

"Did it hurt?" Mustang whispered.

"Not that much." Riza lied.

In reality it hurt a lot and it hurt for weeks after the tattoo was done. But she knew that if she told Roy that he would only get more upset.

After hours of deciphering Riza's tattoo and trying to not let his mind go into dirty perverted places, Mustang finally deciphered his master's secret to flame alchemy. He now knew what he had to do. He went up to Riza and got her blouse from the floor. He handed her shirt over to her. His ears were still beet red and he was still battling his mind to stay away from perverted thoughts.

"I'm done. Thank you."

Riza quickly put on her blouse and accompanied Mr. Mustang to the door.

"Use my father's alchemy well Roy." Riza pleaded.

"I will." Roy said seriously.

After a moment of thought Roy threw his arms around Riza and hugged her tightly. He breathed in her faint scent of lavender.

"Thank you Riza."

"You're Welcome Roy."

They broke apart. Roy gave Riza a quick kiss on the forehead.

"I hope I see you again Ms. Hawkeye." He said as he walked away.

"I hope I see you again Mr. Mustang." She whispered as she saw him fade away from sight.

Riza closed the door and sighed. Her house was empty. She always felt alone in her house but now she was truly alone. She went up to her father's office. She saw a lot of scattered papers. She approached his desk and saw more scattered papers. But one paper stuck up to her. It was a paper with a bloody handprint. On the edge of the paper was written 'Riza Hawkeye. Age 5.' Riza reached for the paper and turned it around. When she saw the content of the paper tears started streaming down from her cheeks. It was the last drawing she made her father of him and her and her mother all together. He died holding on to her old drawing. Riza covered her face with her other hand and she let the tears falls freely. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. She quickly dried her tears and walked to the door. She opened it revealing a tall elder soldier looking taken aback by her.

"Hello can I help you."

The old man cleared his throat and saluted the young woman.

"Hello I'm General Emmett Grumman. May I speak to you young woman?"


	31. Chapter 31

"Would you like some tea General Grumman?" Riza offered leading the old man to the living room.

The man took a seat and looked at the young woman and smiled.

"Some tea would be lovely thank you."

Riza left to the kitchen to prepare some tea for her guest. General Grumman looked around the home as he waited. Soon Riza showed up with a tray with teacups and handed the older man a cup. The man took a sip of his tea and looked at Riza directly in the eyes.

"So what is your name?"

"Riza Hawkeye sir."

"And how old are you?"

"18 years old sir."

"And where are your parents young lady?"

The question brought a sour face to Riza.

"My father died just a few days ago…"

"Oh, I'm really sorry for your loss. And what about your mother?"

"She died when I was 5 years old."

After a moment of eerie silence she heard the man sniffle. She looked up and saw tears streaming down his face.

"Did she now… I'm so sorry…" He said quickly drying his tears.

"Sir, would you mind if I asked why are you here?"

The General cleared his throat.

"Well I'm guessing your parents never told you about me didn't they. Well I shouldn't expect them to tell you about me since the last conversation I had with them wasn't pleasant at all. But Ms. Hawkeye, I'm Emmett Grumman but you can call me grandfather."

"Grandfather?" Riza asked looking astonished at the man.

"Yes, your mother's father to be more precise. I came here after all this time to try to make amends to Emmeline and Berthold after my shameful bahaviour these past years but… it seems… I was too late to apologize… Ms. Hawkeye, would you consider living with me from now on. I can't imagine leaving my only family out here on her own. With me you'll be taken well care of."

Riza looked at the man. She then took out the card Roy had given her. She didn't want to sit by and let her grandfather take care of her while Mr. Mustang was trying to fight for his dream. She wanted to help him make his dream a reality. Suddenly she had an idea.

"General Grumman-"

"Please call me grandfather." Grumman interrupted.

"Grandfather, I can't go to live with you. I've decided to join the military."

Grumman was shocked to hear that.

"And why is that?"

"Because… there's someone I have to protect…" She whispered holding Mustang's card tighter.

"Alright then granddaughter, I'll help you get into the military academy. Don't worry; nobody will know you're related to me. Our relation will stay a secret. You'll come with me for the time being until you go to the military academy."

"Aright grandfather."

"Do you need help with the packing?" He offered.

"No, I don't need much help. I'll be done in a minute. Help yourself to anything." She said making her way to her room, leaving the card down on a small table near the stairs.

Grumman got up and went to the table. He saw when Riza gripped the card tighter at the mention of needing to protect someone. He picked it up and examined it.

"Roy Mustang… Well that must be the name of my future grandson-in-law huh."


	32. Chapter 32

Riza Hawkeye has been at the academy for almost a month now. She was currently at target practice. She stood up straight and saluted her instructor.

"Alright Cadets, I'm Major Thomas and I'll be your shooting instructor. Before we learn to use one of these-" He said as he pulled up a rifle.

"We're going to learn how to put it apart and put it together before we fire."

He shoved the rifle into Riza's hands and then sets up everybody with rifles.

"Hey hot stuff why don't you and that other girl here go back to the kitchen and let us real men handle the big guns…" A sleazy cadet said to Riza earning laughs from his friends

As much as she wanted to shoot him right on the spot she kept her cool.

"Alright! Start working." Major Thomas commanded.

Riza quickly pulled apart her gun and immediately put it back together.

"Sir I'm done!" Riza said.

Major Thomas turned to the girl raising his eyebrows. He quickly went to her and inspected her firearm.

"Flawless Cadet Hawkeye. You pulled apart this rifle and put it back together in record time."

The guys that were teasing her a moment ago went slacked jawed.

"I'm done as well Major Thomas!" Called another young woman with long dark hair.

He went over to the other girl and inspected her rifle.

"Good work Cadet Catalina. You ladies are ready to start you target practice."

Major Thomas turned to the men still stumped with their guns and smirked.

"Well while we're out in target practice why wont you princesses just go back to the kitchen and let the ladies here handle the big guns."

And with that Major Thomas and the two ladies went to practice. Major Thomas worked with Cadet Catalina first and after a few minutes he left her on her own. He stood by Riza's side as she loaded her rifle.

"Ok, show me what you've got Cadet Hawkeye."

Riza quickly pointed her gun and fired a shot, hitting the target right on the center.

"Whoa! Right on the bull's eye! Nice shot Cadet Hawkeye!" The major said to Riza

"Thank you Major Thomas." The woman thanked.

Suddenly an image flashed through the young major's head.

"Can you make that shot one more time?"

Riza loaded her rifle again and hit the bull's eye once again. Now he remembered clearly who this girl reminded him of.

"Cadet Hawkeye, are you familiar with Lieutenant Emmeline Grumman?"

"Yes sir, she was my mother."

"I knew it! I never mistake that kind of talent! You inherited your mother's talent I see, along with her looks. I was a big admirer of your mother back when I was a private, even had a little crush on her too. Oh man!"

Major Thomas went on about how great both Emmeline and Riza were with shooting and how if Riza needed anything, as small as it may be, she could always count on good old Major Thomas for help. Soon after an hour of target practice Major Thomas turned to both ladies.

"Alright cadets you're dismissed for today. Now I'll go check out how our princesses are doing with their little toys. Great job, both of you."

Both girls saluted and turned away and left.

"Hey Hawkeye right?" Cadet Catalina called.

"Yeah Riza Hawkeye."

"Rebecca Catalina, nice to meet you." She said stretching out her hand.

"That Major Thomas is quite the hunk, isn't he Riza?"

Riza was caught off guard with her question.

"He's our superior officer, we shouldn't be thinking of him like that!" Riza said with a slight blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"Hey, he may be our commanding officer but that doesn't make him any less hot!" Rebecca shrugged.

Rebecca and Riza spent the whole day together. Riza never had any friends other than Roy Mustang, but now she had Rebecca as a best friend. They spent all of their time together during their time in the academy. They became roommates and she knew her inside out and she knew her inside out. One night Rebecca came home after a date to find Riza packing. Her face serious and unreadable.

"Riza? What's going on?"

Riza stretened up and her face dropped into a sad expression. She couldn't say anything. So she handed Rebecca a piece of paper. She took the paper and started reading.

"Cadet Riza Hawkeye, We inform you that you are to be… deployed to Ishval to serve as a sniper in the battlefield! You're going to Ishval!" Rebecca exclaimed shocked.

"Seems so…" Riza whispered sadly.

"When do you have to go?" Rebecca asked.

"Tonight."

"Tonight? That's too soon!"

Riza looked down to the floor sadly. Rebecca quickly pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry. But don't worry whatever happens I'll still be here; you're my best friend Riza. Take good care over there in Ishval." She whispered slipping something into her pocket.

Riza hugged her best friend back.

"I will, thank you Rebecca for always having my back."

Rebecca accompanied Riza to the train station and watched her get in a train.

"Hey Riza!"

"Yeah?"

"Make sure you make it back! I still need you to help me get a good man."

"Yeah, you bet!"

They waved goodbye and soon Riza was out of sight. She sat back on her seat and searched through her pocket to see what Rebecca had put inside. She found an old picture of them when they went out for drinks. She chuckled as she put the picture back into her pocket and settled down to take a nap, trying not to think of the horrors that awaited her in Ishval.


	33. Chapter 33

That putrid smell of rotting, burnt corpses was making Roy sick again. It wasn't as bad as it was before. He wanted to go cool off. The dessert was scorching hot. He walked towards the water they had for the soldiers in the camp.

"Hey Roy!" Someone called.

Roy turned around and saw his best friend Maes Hughes. Roy smiled.

"It's been a while Roy." Hughes greeted.

"Hughes! So you're here too!"

The men bumped fists.

"Yeah 'Major Mustang'" Maes chuckled as he saw Roy take off his gloves.

"Yeah I have a position equivalent to a Major, but I have as much authority as a captain." Mustang shrugged as he splashed water onto his face

"You got a different look in your eyes…" Hughes said solemnly

"You do too Hughes… They're killer's eyes."

"It feels like yesterday we were in the Academy talking about the bright and beautiful future. And this is not what we had in mind." Hughes said looking out into the scenery.

"Yeah… It's like this war has no end. No matter how much military force we put in there's just no end to this."

Suddenly a young soldier appeared before the men.

"Captain Hughes, a letter just arrived for you."

"Thank you!" Hughes said as he took the letter in his hands.

He looked down to the envelope and let out a loud yell of celebration.

"What is it?" Roy asked alarmed and slightly annoyed.

"It's my beautiful future!" Maes said practically shoving the letter into Roy's face.

"Gracia? A woman?" Roy asked.

"Yep, she's waiting for me in Central for the day I return home… Wait! What if some jerk moves in on my girl! No! She would never have an affair behind my back…"

Roy listened to Hughes talk about his girl until he sighed.

"Hey Hughes I've seen this happen in movies and novels all the time. Guys in the battlefield who talk about their girls back home always die. So cut it out."

Maes looked aggravated at Roy's words.

"Well what about you? Don't you have something lighthearted to talk about?"

Suddenly an enemy sprang up from nowhere. He held up a dagger and lunged towards the men. Roy wasn't wearing his gloves; he was defenseless. Maes quickly grabbed a knife and was ready to fight. But then a gunshot was heard. And the man that was just about to kill them fell down to the floor dead. Mustang quickly but his gloves on.

"A gun shot?" Mustang questioned.

"It's ok Roy. We have the Hawk's Eye on us."

"The Hawk's Eye?"

"Yeah, a nameless sniper. She's still a cadet, but her skills were quite impressive so they brought her up here."

"Her?"

"Yeah, a girl. Impressive right."

"Yeah amazing." Roy said looking up to the tower where the shot was fired.

Roy and Maes had enough for today; they walked back to camp. After walking around for a while Maes stopped and tapped Roy in the chest to get his attention. Roy looked at Hughes and he pointed towards a hooded person sitting near the campfire.

"Yo! Thanks for before, you're the one who took the shot that saved both our sorry asses right?"

The mysterious sniper stood up and removed her hood. It just took less than a second to recognize the woman who had saved both of them; it was Riza Hawkeye, his master's daughter.

"It's been a while Mr. Mustang. Or should I call you Major Mustang." She said coldly.

Roy was horrified to see her in a place like this.

"Do you still remember me?"

"How could I forget?"

Mustang has never forgotten Riza. She's the girl he could never get out of his mind ever since their first kiss in her home. He couldn't believe it. That sweet innocent girl was standing before him. That bright and hopeful look in her eyes was gone. Now she had the eyes of a killer. Just like him. Hughes looked back and forth between the pair, wondering what happened between them.

"Why Mr. Mustang? Why are we using alchemy to murder the people when it is supposed to be used to help them?" Riza asked him looking his straight in the eyes.

Mustang looked at her for a while before looking down to the ground. He was ashamed to look at her. She trusted him. She gave him the secrets to flame alchemy so that he could use it to help the people and there he was, murdering them.

"Because this is the job we're given to do." Another alchemist answered.

"Are you saying we should accept this just like that?" Mustang answered looking up to the man, his voice sounding slightly aggravated.

"Yeah, why not? Young lady, you don't look like you're having much fun aren't you?"

Riza looked down to the ground.

"Killing isn't really enjoyable…"

"Is that so? But can you honestly tell me that you don't feel the slightest satisfaction when you take down an enemy, you don't feel the slightest sense of pride when you get your job done… don't you miss sniper…" The man said holding back a grin as he saw the young woman's face turn into a horrified expression.

Mustang saw Riza's expression and a fire of anger was lit inside him. He quickly stood up and grabbed the man's collar.

"That's enough Kimbly!" He barked.

"I just don't get how are you expecting peace in a place like a battlefield. In here when you wear this uniform you have to come prepared to take lives. You chose this did you not? Don't avert your eyes from death. Look straight at the people you kill and don't forget their faces. Because they wont forget yours…"

Everybody looked horrified at Kimbly's words. Suddenly a bell sound broke through the silence.

"Oh! There's my bell! I have to go back to work." Kimbly said straightening out his uniform.

"I've got to head out to Roy, I'll talk to you later." Maes said getting up.

"Hey Hughes, can you tell me why do you fight?" Roy asked.

"That's simple, I don't want to die." Maes answered as he walked away.

Riza stood up and walked up to Mustang.

"I'll be returning to my post now sir, I'll see you around." She said saluting the young Major.

He saluted her back and watched her walk away to her tower. Roy also went back to work. But during the whole time he was working his body was in the battlefield but his mind was elsewhere. At night, Roy was sitting on his bed with his face in his hands.

"Yo Roy! I'm back!" Hughes greeted as he walked over to Mustang and sat beside him.

"Hey Hughes." Roy greeted half-heartedly.

"So… are you going to tell me what went on between you and the Hawk's Eye?"

"Who?" Mustang asked genuinely confused.

"Don't play coy with me Mr. Mustang! You know that pretty sniper woman who saved us early this morning! You looked pretty shocked to see her here and you looked like you two knew each other. So… what went on between you and her?"

Oh! He was talking about Riza. Mustang still wasn't used to hearing her being referred to as the Hawk's Eye. To him she was still Riza Hawkeye, that sweet innocent girl from his master's house.

"She was my alchemy master's daughter. We were friend while I lived in her house."

"Hm… just a friend… or something more…" Maes said wagging his eyebrows.

"Well… I may have had a crush on her when I was young…" Roy admitted while looking away.

"Aha! I knew it!"

"Well that was a long time ago…" Roy admitted sadly.

"Hey you never know how what turn life is going to take. I'll just say this Roy. She'll make a wonderful wife for you someday!"

"Hughes!" Roy chastised.

After some minutes of hanging out and talking Hughes decided to turn in. But Roy still wasn't tired. He decided to go out for a night stroll. The breeze blew through Roy's hair. The moon was full and bright. Roy looked to the distance and saw the shadow of someone sitting under a barren tree. He cautiously approached the shadow trying to see who it was. After a while he sighed in relief. It was Riza. He approached her.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all Mr. Mustang…" She whispered.

He sat next to her on the ground.

"You don't have to call me that when we're alone. Call me Roy."

She remained silent.

"So the Hawk's Eye?"

"Yeah… apparently that's what people around here call me." She said.

"Why are you here? Why did you join the military?" Roy asked her looking into her eyes.

"I wanted to help you reach your dream…"

Roy was shocked of her answer. He looked up to the sky and saw the moon. He then remembered the night of Riza's 16th birthday. He smiled fondly at that particular memory. He looked over to Riza and saw that she was wearing the earrings he got her.

"You're still wearing the earrings I got you for your 16th birthday?"

She looked at Roy and gave him a slight smile.

"Yeah."

"You still remember that night right?" Mustang asked.

"How could I forget?" She said.

"Sometimes I wish I could go back to that time…" Mustang added.

"Me too…"

Roy looked into Riza's eyes and scooted closer.

"It's moments like those that keep me sane at times like this. Those beautiful memories keep me looking forward at time when I just want to give up…" He said leaning closer.

Then suddenly their lips touch. It's a sweet kiss but sad and bitter at the same time. For the first time both Riza and Roy felt at peace.

Meanwhile, Maes Hughes was standing nearby watching the kiss between his best friend and the young sniper.

"She'll make a fine wife for you indeed!"


	34. Chapter 34

Riza shifted the dirt on the small mount she made.

"Aren't you coming back? You'll be left behind."

He looked closer.

"Who's that, a war buddy?"

"No it's an ishvalan child. He was shot and left on the side of the road…"

Roy looked solemn.

"Let's go home. The war is over." Roy said.

"The fighting is maybe over but the nightmares of what we did here will never be over. I have a favor to ask you Major Mustang… please burn this off… burn my back…"

Roy's eyes went wide.

"But how could I do that to you?" Mustang yelled.

"Please… I could never atone for what I've done. But at least my father's secrets wont be used to create more flame alchemists. Just please set me free from my father's alchemy…" She begged.

"Alright… I'll leave as little traces as I can…" Roy said fetching his gloves.

"Thank you…" Riza whispered.

Roy put his gloves on and looked away from the young woman.

"Lets go some place else. We have to do this quickly or we'll surely be left behind."

Riza nodded and Roy led her to an abandoned building. Roy closed the door behind him. Riza began taking off her uniform and her shirt. Mustang faced her back. All of his master's secrets. She took a deep breath.

"I'm ready Roy…" She whispered.

Roy hesitantly brought up his arm and aimed for her back. He brought his fingers together and after a moment he snapped them creating the spark. The flames hit Riza's back. She curled her fists and bit her lips to avoid screaming. But a low cry escaped her throat and she fell down to her knees. Mustang heard her and saw her fall and quickly ran to her.

"Riza!"

"I'm alright. It's done right?"

"Yeah, it didn't cause much injury. I'll get you some bandages." Mustang said as he started rummaging around for bandages or something similar.

After a few minutes he found what he was looking for. He went to her and dressed her wounds. After he was done he let her get dressed and the both of them returned to their camp where they were finally transported to the trains. Roy and Riza took separate trains. After hours sitting, reflecting on their actions; they finally made it to Central, their home. Roy saw Hughes holding his girl in his arms. And then he saw Riza getting down from another train. He walked over to her.

"How are you feeling? Are you hurt?" He whispered to her.

"No. I'm doing fine." She answered.

She looked over to Roy and whispered.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me…" He said as he walked away from her.


	35. Chapter 35

Many years have passed since the war. Mustang had become a Colonel and Riza was his lieutenant. Together they worked with a small group of men in East City headquarters. Mustang also had a special bond with his superior officer, General Grumman. They would play chess together and he would give the young Mustang advice and tell him stories about his youth. Today Mustang was in Grumman's office playing chess.

"There has been an order for a transfer. You'll be working in Central starting next week." Grumman informed Roy.

"Yes." Roy said.

"It's going to get lonely around here. You've been quite interesting." Grumman said moving his piece on the board.

"Not as interesting as your stories when you were young General." Roy countered.

The men kept making jokes and moving their pieces around. Mustang looked at Grumman.

"I wish you luck sir."

Mustang made his final move and cried.

"Checkmate!"

Grumman looked closer at the board ant the exclaimed.

"You finally beat me!"

"Yeah I finally managed to beat you…"

"Mustang's record is of 1 win, 97 losses, and 15 draws. This one is special." Grumman said writing down in his small notebook.

"I'll gladly take that win." Mustang said proudly.

Grumman put his notebook away and stood up. Mustang gave him back his chess set.

"Talking about special, would you take my granddaughter as your wife?"

"Don't get too much ahead of yourself General." Mustang answered bashfully.

"Just think about it Roy. She's an excellent girl. And I know you'll love her."

"I'll keep it in mind. Speaking of special, can I take my men to Central with me?"

"Of course! Also I want you to keep this." Grumman said cheerfully handing him the chess set.

"Thank you General Grumman, for everything." Roy said saluting.

"It was an honor having you around Colonel Mustang. And really, think about it, taking my granddaughter as your wife…" Grumman suggested once again.

Mustang left Grumman's office and he quickly gathered his team and gave them the news that the will be transferred to Central. After he had told the team the news and Jean complained about having to leave his girlfriend, everybody left the office. It was just Roy and Riza.

"You know I'm going to miss this place…" Roy said still signing some papers.

"Me too sir." Riza said.

"I just played a game of chess with General Grumman and guess what, I beat him." Roy claimed proudly.

"Really?" Riza said genuinely amazed.

"Yeah, then he went on about how much he wanted me to marry his granddaughter…"

Riza dropped the papers over on her desk. Her eyes went wide.

"And what did you say to him?" She asked clearly flustered.

"I said I'd think about it… Are you getting jealous Lieutenant?" Roy said mocking her playfully.

"Don't be ridiculous Colonel. Why would I be jealous of General Grumman's granddaughter?"

"Yeah I guess… But he is so certain I could fall in love with her. Maybe I'll give her a chance some day." Mustang chuckled.

"Excuse me sir." Riza abruptly said as she left the office.

Roy looked confused but then shrugged his shoulders and went back to his papers. Suddenly he noticed that his last paper was almost completed. All he needed was to get General Grumman to sign it. He stood up and began walking towards his office. He was at the door. He was about to knock when he heard a woman's voice coming from his office. It was Lieutenant Hawkeye's voice.

"General-"

"Riza, we're alone in here, you can call me grandfather…"

No way… it couldn't be! Riza was General Grumman's granddaughter. Roy lowered his hand and listened closely. It couldn't be. He must've been talking of some other granddaughter of his.

"Grandfather, I heard you asked Colonel Mustang to marry your granddaughter."

"Did I ask him that? I must've been talking about my other granddaughter." He said playfully.

See, it wasn't Hawkeye who Grumman wanted him to marry.

"Grandfather, I'm your only granddaughter." Riza answered un-amused.

Well that shattered that theory. Roy was astonished. Grumman wanted him to consider Hawkeye as his wife. Mustang's head was in overdrive, his heartbeat was going at a thousand miles per hour.

"Riza, I see the way you look at him. And how he looks at you. I just want you to be happy…"

"Grandfather, please…"

"Alright-"

Mustang heard enough. He dashed back to his office to process the whole thing. Hawkeye is Grumman's granddaughter. He just asked her to marry her. And he said something about the way she looks at him and the way he looked at her. He had to admit sometimes he would stare at her doing her work but he never thought someone would catch on to that. Mustang stared at his window and imagined it. Him and Hawkeye together. He had a crush on her when they were teenagers and ever since no other girl he has gone out with managed to surpass Riza. Then it all made sense to him. His jealousy attacks whenever someone would hit on the lieutenant, not being able to date anyone for long periods of time because they cant even be compared to her, how he would feel so safe and secure around her, how he could be… real… with her, how she made his heart beat faster when she would smile at him… It was all so clear… He loved Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye… At that moment the door to his office opened up and the lieutenant stepped inside.

"Are you done with your paperwork sir?" She asked him.

"Um yeah, I just need General Grumman to sign these." Roy stuttered nervously.

"Are you alright sir?"

"I'm just fine. Just a little bit tired that's all."

"Well why don't you go on home. I'll get him to sign these." Riza said smiling at Roy.

"Ok…" Roy chocked out.

His stomach was doing back flips and his heart just refused to slow down. He grabbed his coat and walked out as fast as he could.

"I'll see you later Lieutenant." He rushed out as he escaped his office.

Riza was confused. She shook her head and tried to put every thought of her and Roy together off of her mind. She knew that as much as she loved him, they could never be together. It was a gamble she didn't want to take in fear of losing him for good.


	36. Chapter 36

Riza sat next to Roy's bed. She watched Roy answering Breda's questions about Ishval. She was so glad he was alive but, as glad as she felt, she also felt sad for him. His eyesight was taken away. But even so, she will follow him anywhere. She will support him through anything. Right after the battle with Father Riza was taken away to tend to her wound and Roy was taken elsewhere. There Roy was confronted by Dr. Marcoh and he told Roy he would return his eyesight in exchange for his word that he would help rebuild Ishval. Roy had agreed, but first Marcoh had to help Havoc; who'd lost mobility of his legs in that battle with Lust. Today was the day Marcoh was going to return Mustang's eyesight.

"Colonel, I'm gonna be heading home. I'll be seeing you later." Breda said as he started to walk out of the hospital room.

"Alright." Mustang said saluting and then lying back down on his bed.

He couldn't wait to get his sight back. He missed seeing his lieutenant by his side.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, are you still here?"

"Yes sir." Hawkeye said firmly.

"Good, I thought you weren't here." Mustang said sighing in relief.

Hawkeye gave him a sad look and a warm smile. She reached out and held his hand.

"I'll always be here sir…" She whispered.

"Good… thank you lieutenant…" He whispered squeezing her hand.

Suddenly there's a knock on his door.

"Come in!" Mustang ordered.

Dr. Marcoh opened the door and walked in.

"Hello Mr. Mustang, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling better."

"Ready to get your sight back?"

"More than ready Doctor." Mustang said determinated.

Marcoh began to get ready. Riza held on to Roy's hand.

"Ok Mr. Mustang, I'm going to need you to lie back and close your eyes."

Roy got comftrable and shut his eyelids. Riza's sight was focused on Mustang.

"Ok Mr. Mustang. To be frankly honest, this is going to sting at first… A lot…"

Mustang smirked as he chuckled loudly.

"Oh come on doctor, it cant hurt that- Ow!"

Mustang cried out as the doctor began working. He felt like hot needles were quickly poking at his eyes. He grasped the lieutenant's hand tighter. She brought up her other hand and held on to the hand that was holding hers. She held on her breath as she saw Mustang painfully writhe in his bed and his eyes screw tighter. After a few minutes the pain became less intense until it stopped all together. Mustang slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a couple of times and looked up to Riza. Thank the heavens that she was the first thing he set his eyes on. He thought that he'd never see her beautiful face.

"Did it work sir?" Riza whispered.

"Perfectly…" Roy whispered lovingly as he studied each and every feature in her face.

She smiled at him. She held back her tears of happiness.

"Thank you Dr. Marcoh. I owe you." Mustang said looking at the doctor who was on his way out.

"Just live up to your promise to me to restore Ishval and we are even."

"I will, I am forever grateful to you Dr. Marcoh." Mustang said giving the doctor a small bow.

"Yes, thank you doctor." Riza whispered lovingly at the good doctor.

"You're welcome Mr. Mustang. Have a long and prosperous life. I know you'll do great things for this country and I can't wait to see them. Goodbye and have a good day." Marcoh said as he turned around and left.

Mustang smiled and turned to Riza.

"It's good to see you again Lieutenant Hawkeye. We have our work cut out for us. Are you still sure you want to follow me lieutenant?"

Riza straightened up and saluted Mustang.

"Of course sir!"


	37. Chapter 37

A few days after getting his sight back, Mustang began working in the offices, much to Hawkeye's disagreement. She wanted Mustang to stay and rest for some time. But if she was going to work despite his injuries, so would he. Today he planned to visit Fuhrer Grumman. He requested Mustang's presence for a quick game of chess. He walked to his new office and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Grumman sang.

Mustang opened the door and walked in. He saluted and Grumman saluted back.

"How'd you like my new place Colonel?"

"It's great, but I'd like it better when it becomes mine." Mustang smirked.

"So want to play another game of chess with this old man, for old times sakes?"

"Of course sir."

Both men sat down and set their pieces.

"You have the first move sir." Mustang said.

Grumman moved his pawn and Mustang followed.

"I'd like to give you some great news Mustang, you're being promoted to General!" Grumman said moving another piece.

"Really?" Mustang said shocked.

"Yes really?"

"That is an immense honor sir. Thank you."

"Speaking of honors… did you consider an offer I made you long ago?"

"Hm… what offer sir?" Mustang said lifting one eyebrow.

"About you marrying my granddaughter."

Mustang opened his eyes as he remembered that day long ago when he overheard a conversation between Grumman and Hawkeye. He remembered Hawkeye was Grumman's only granddaughter.

"Sir… Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye is your granddaughter isn't she?"

Grumman chuckled.

"Yes Colonel- I mean General Mustang, she is my granddaughter."

"But long ago Riza told me she didn't knew she had other relatives. She told me how her parents were estranged from their families. How are you related and if you don't mind me asking what happened between you and the Hawkeye family?"

Grumman's face dropped into a serious expression.

"It's a long story… do you have the time to listen to an old man's sad and gray tale?"

"Of course sir…" Mustang said as he moved another piece.

Grumman looked briefly out to the window. He took a deep breath and turned to Mustang.

"Do you know Roy, you remind me an awful lot of myself. Strong, a powerful desire to reach to the top…"

"Sir…"

Grumman closed his eyes and sighed and he looked up to Mustang again.

"I wasn't the man I was before. I once had an overwhelming desire to climb the ranks to reach the very top. I was obsessed with power. So much so that I forced my daughter, my only child to serve in the military so that my family could look perfect before the eyes of my superiors. I wanted my daughter to be the perfect soldier. I didn't once listen to her. I didn't even treat her as my child. One day I heard rumors that there was a very talented alchemist living near. And of course I went to pay him a visit. His name was Berthold Hawkeye. He was a very prodigious alchemist, living in very poor conditions. I made him an offer and we promptly left. But somehow in that moment, my daughter and that alchemist shared an inexplicable connection. I knew something had started between the two of them. And I forbade her from even thinking of Hawkeye. But of course she didn't listen to me… They began seeing each other behind my back. They snuck around. But eventually I caught them red handed. I dragged her back to my office and forbade her from being with Hawkeye once again. But she told me she was going to marry him and that she was expecting… that's when I…" Grumman said looking shamefully down to the board.

"When you what sir?" Mustang asked trying to meet his gaze.

"I ordered her to abort her unborn child…" He chocked out.

Mustang's eyes went wide.

"No way! I refuse to believe that you would even suggest something so evil sir. You're a good man, I don't believe what you just told me."

"I was a different man back then. I was so cruel that I refused to call her child my grandchild, heh I was eves so cold that I'd even refuse to acknowledge Riza as a person. Right after that conversation my daughter Emmeline and Berthold Hawkeye ran away together. I told her I had no daughter and that I wanted nothing to do with her. Soon after she left my wife fell into a depression. She was so disgusted with me that she would barely speak a single word to me. And soon she passed away. I was left all alone and miserable. I dwelled in my regret over what I'd done to my daughter for years before finally deciding to find her and make my amends to her. It took me years to track down her family but one day I found the Hawkeye residence. I knocked on the door and was greeted by no other than Riza Hawkeye, my daughter's daughter. She was an exact copy of my Emmeline. I was so overjoyed over getting to meet my granddaughter. And I was so excited to see my daughter once again. But I come across the news that my daughter passed away when Riza was only 5 years old. Emmeline was a good girl, a terrific daughter… I didn't know that until… until she wasn't with me…"

Grumman paused as he allowed himself to shed a few tears.

"I didn't get to say I'm sorry to her. I didn't get to tell her how much I loved her. I didn't get to be by her side when she needed me… Just because I was too stubborn to see, too stubborn to let her choose whatever made her happy. I could never make up for what I've done to my daughter, Roy. I never gave her that chance to choose, I just tried to force her down I path I wanted her to follow. I thank the heavens every day that my daughter decided to defy me and keep Riza in the end. She's really one of a kind, just like her mother. I tried to force Emmeline away from Berthold and I suffered greatly for it in the long run… Now I want Riza to be happy… with the man she loves…"

"But sir… how can you tell if I'm really the man she loves."

Grumman chuckled as he moved another piece.

"She may be good at masking her feelings and emotions, but the look in her eyes always gives her away. She looks at you differently you know. Her eyes express a deep, caring devotion. Like she would jump in front of a bullet for you. It's a look that can't possibly be described by something else other than love. The same eyes Emmeline gave Berthold when she would look at him. And you look at her in the same way General, I can see. You love my granddaughter don't you General Mustang?"

Mustang closed his eyes and smiled. He saw him and Riza's first kiss, them having diner together at Master Hawkeye's home, her yelling at him for procrastinating, their kiss in Ishval, having her hold his hand while he was blind and finally seeing her with his newly restored eyesight. He sighed and opened his eyes. He gave the old Fuhrer a smile.

"Yes sir. I'm deeply in love with your granddaughter. I can't see myself with anyone but her!"

"Good. It'll be a long time before she acknowledges her feelings for you. I'm afraid she's inherited her mother's stubbornness. But know this General Mustang, she will realize that she loves you in the end. It will be hard but true loves always finds a way. My daughter loved Berthold and not even I could stand in between them. I'm sure she lived happily with him and I'm positive that you'll make Riza happy the same way Berthold made Emmeline happy. Wont you General Roy Mustang?"

Roy moved another piece on the board, making a checkmate and winning for a second time against Grumman.

"Of course I will sir."


	38. Chapter 38

Fuhrer Grumman served honorably as Fuhrer for years. But then came his time to retire. When he retired he appointed Roy Mustang as the Fuhrer of Amestris. He enjoyed his retirement to the fullest. But suddenly he fell terribly ill. He was now being treated at the hospital. He felt weary and tired. All he would mostly do was sleep. He felt like his life was finally coming to a close. But before he was going to part from this world, there was something that had to be done. He slowly opened his eyes and looked to his bedside. Just like he imagined, his beloved granddaughter was sitting down by his side.

"Riza?" He called firmly.

"I'm here grandfather, do you need anything?" She asked.

"I need to talk to you." He said trying his hardest to sit up.

Riza quickly helped him sit up and then sat back down by his side.

"Riza, my life is ending-"

"Don't say that grandfather, you're going to be fine-"

"We can't escape death, it's a natural way of life. I just wanted to say to you that I'm so sorry. I want to say I'm sorry because I'm not going to be around to see my Mustang great-grandbabies grow up." He laughed.

Riza started coughing uncontrollably.

"Mustang great-grandbabies?" Riza asked still chocked

"Yeah!"

"Grandfather, there's nothing between me and Fuhrer Mustang!" Riza affirmed firmly.

Grumman started laughing.

"Life is a very funny thing Riza…"

"And why is that?" Riza asked slightly confused.

Grumman looked her straight in the eyes and gave her a warm and caring smile.

"I never really told you… the story of how your mother and your father got together did I?"

She needed to know before he left. She needed to know what happened between the three of them to understand. He just hoped that she doesn't feel any resentment towards him after hearing everything.

"I was once a man consumed by power. I lusted for power, to climb the ranks, to be on the very top. I was so cold and power hungry that I forced your mother to be in the military. One day I heard rumors of a powerful and brilliant alchemist, your father, and I went to recruit him as a State Alchemist. That day, in your father's rundown apartment he met your mother. They fell in love. I told her to stay away from your father but she disobeyed me. Their romance blossomed and soon she was expecting a child, and that would be you. I became enraged when I found them together. I even punched your father and gave him a fat lip… not too shabby for an old man!"

Riza chuckled lightly.

"I dragged my daughter back to my office against her will. There she informed me that she was carrying you in her tummy… The words I said when I heard those news were words that till this day I still regret…"

"What were those words?" She asked.

"… I told her… to get rid of the child inside of her…"

Riza's eyes went wide. She knew her grandfather for many years now, but she never could imagine him being the man he was saying. He chuckled.

"But thank the heaven almighty that your mother decided to go against me. That was the best decision she had ever made. I'm so thankful for her undying love for you Riza, and I hope you can forgive me for being so cold towards you."

Riza smiled. She had no ill will against her grandfather. It was all in the past now. She didn't think any less of him. But she gained a newfound respect towards her mother.

"That was about the time when your father showed up. He chastised me for saying such a thing about you and he told me how much he loved my daughter and how much he loved their unborn child. Both your mother and your father promptly quit the military and stormed out of my office together."

Riza was left awe stuck at the story of her parents and how she came to exist.

"You want to know why life is so funny Riza?" He asked very amused.

"Why?"

"Because long ago I tried to keep your mother from being with your father and she stubbornly refused and ran away together. Now I'm trying to get you to be with the man that you love but you stubbornly refuse and you lock away your feelings."

"Grandfather I can assure you I don't love Roy."

"You have her eyes, you know, your mother's eyes. Those eyes always betrayed her feelings towards Berthold. And those same eyes always betray your feelings towards Mr. Mustang. You may be very skilled with masking your emotions but there are few who can see what I see. The love and the caring devotion you feel towards him, and how happy you are when he's around you…"

"…Grandfather… besides you all I have is him. If we don't work out I could lose him. I rather live my life loving him in secret so that I wont lose him. I'm just happy having him by my side as my commanding officer and as my friend." She said.

Grumman chuckled.

"Well… That's just it. You're not happy. You wont ever be truly happy. Love should be felt and enjoyed. It's a leap of faith you have to take to achieve happiness. Your mother and your father took that gamble. And I'm sure they lived happily together…"

It was true. If Riza thought about it and tried her hardest to remember, she would see both her mother and her father smiling and laughing together.

"I tried to force your mother away from her happiness. I can't really make up for what I'd done to her. But I can however guide her precious daughter towards her happiness. You love him. Then be with him. Be bold like your parents. Take the chance and live happily. Love always finds a way…"

Riza took a deep breath and stood up.

"You need to rest grandfather…"

Grumman sighed.

"Alright then Riza."

He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. Riza walked towards the door and turned back to see her grandfather.

"I'll be back here early in the morning. Goodnight." She whispered as she closed the door.

When he heard the door close shut Grumman opened one eye and made sure she had left the room. She was defenately gone. He slowly sat up and difficultly got out of his bed. He could barely stand on his own two legs. He slowly walked towards his window. He used the wall to support him. He looked down and saw Mr. Mustang waiting down the stairs in front of the main entrance. He saw his daughter walking down the stairs. Most of the sounds were inaudible to him. But he knew what was going on. He saw Mustang getting closer to Riza, holding her hand. He started saying something and she interrupted him. But he said something more, something that left her shocked. And then he leaned in and kissed her.

"Atta boy Mustang!" Grumman whispered.

But after their short kiss Riza said something and she ran away from him. Grumman sighed.

"Just as stubborn as her mother…"

He walked back to his bed and made himself comftrable again.

"She's just as stubborn as you Emmeline… But I know that just like you… she'll follow her heart… I know Roy will make your daughter happy."

**Author's Note:**

**I think this concludes the flashback chapters since this chapter runs parallel to chapter 3. So next chapter is going to be what happened after the birth of Grumman's Mustang great grandbaby (Isn't it funny (in a sad but awesome sort of way) that Haytham Mustang was conceived the night after Grumman's funeral?) **


	39. Chapter 39

Roy was ecstatic. He had his son in his arms and his wife by his side. She was asleep. She didn't want to but Roy insisted she sleep since she was visibly tired.

"You're gonna be quite the little heartthrob when you get older Haytham. With my dashingly good looks you'll have girls falling for you in no time!" Roy joked bouncing his son lightly in his arms.

Haytham stretched his little hands up to his father. Roy took one of Haytham's hands. Haytham took hold of Roy's index finger. There was a slight tug on Roy's heart.

"Thank you for following my order Haytham. You made it through for us. I'm proud of you son."

A low moan escaped Riza's lips. She slowly sat up and Roy turned his attention to her.

"Riza, did you have a good rest?"

"Yes I did, and how's our little man?" She asked leaning closer to Haytham.

Roy scooted closer and slowly eased Haytham into her arms.

"He's doing great! He just grabbed my finger with his little hand. He's amazing!"

Riza chuckled at Roy's excitement.

"He really is beautiful." Riza whispered.

"Beautiful? He's far more than that! He's a handsome little man. Clearly he inherited the Mustang good looks."

"I just hope he didn't inherit the Mustang procrastination habit." Riza sighed.

Mustang pouted at his wife. He didn't find it amusing, not in the slightest. Then they heard a knock on the door. It opened slightly. Jean and Rebecca poked their heads out.

"Is it safe to come in chief?"

"Havoc! Rebecca! Come in. Come meet your new godson." Riza invited.

Rebecca and Havoc walked over to the family, holding hands.

"Well isn't he a cute little squirt! He looks an awful lot like you boss with a little Hawkeye mixed in." Jean said.

"So whatcha name him?" Rebecca asked.

"We named him Haytham." Riza said.

"Haytham Maes Mustang." Roy added.

"Aw. That's such a great name you guys." Rebecca said.

"If its alright with you guys, I'm gonna call him Hay." Jean said.

"Do either of you want to hold him?" Riza offered.

"Oh! Can I hold the little tyke?" Jean asked.

"Of course. Just come over here Havoc." Riza instructed.

Jean walked over to Riza and held his arms out. Riza placed Haytham in his arms. Roy sat up straighter. His face was serious as he watched Havoc with his son. He kept a watchful eye on both of them, just like a guard dog.

"Hey, relax chief! I've handled babies before. You can let your guard down, he's safe with good ol' Uncle Jean."

Mustang relaxed a bit.

"Hey Hay, I'm Colonel Jean Havoc. But you can call me Uncle Jean and this is your Aunt Becky." Havoc whispered as he scooted closer to his girlfriend.

Rebecca cooed at the baby while smoothing back his black hair. Suddenly there's a knock on the door.

"Come in." Roy said.

The door burst wide open, revealing the very muscular Major Armstrong holding a vase of flowers.

"Fuhrer Mustang, Lieutenant Hawkeye; I come here to visit with this humble gift." He said presenting the flowers to the couple.

"Oh thank you Major!" Riza said as Roy took the flowers and placed them by her bedside.

"So, where's the little blessed newborn angel?"

"Right here Major!" Jean called.

Alex turned to Havoc and noticed the small bundle in his arms. He walked closer.

"Oh heavens! What an amazingly adorable young baby you've brought into this world. May I hold him or her?"

"Of course you can hold him Major." Roy said.

Havoc handed over the baby to the muscular man.

"Him? So I can safely assume it's a boy. What is this dashingly handsome child's name?"

"Haytham Mustang." Riza said.

"Fantastic name!" The major praised.

Soon, Mustang's old team showed up. They all gushed over the baby. All of them took turns holding him. Riza and Roy watched as each one of their friends took turns interacting with their son. Riza sighed smiling and laid her head against Roy's shoulder. Roy looked down to his wife then put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. They looked lovingly at each other and then at their friends and their baby. Breda, Falman, Fuery, Major Armstrong, Havoc, and Rebecca. They were all a family. One big, weird, happy family. Haytham seemed to like everybody. He was perfectly comftrable with everybody in the room. Soon the sun started setting, and the nurses threw everybody out. Leaving Fuhrer Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye alone with their baby. Haytham was already fast asleep. He was so tired out by the guests that he had already fallen asleep. Roy put him down on his crib and started marveling at his son. He has never been any happier in his life. He was truly a perfect combination of him and Riza. He turned to his wife who was also sleeping soundly. She has never looked lovelier in his eyes. He walked over to her and gave her a small kiss in the forehead.

"Thank you, for the life you've given me. I love you so much." He whispered as he sat down in a chair next to her bed and laid his head down to rest.


	40. Chapter 40

A month went by. Fuhrer Mustang was filling out his major stack of papers. Lieutenant Hawkeye was in his office helping him file the papers. And Haytham Mustang was in his little playpen drooling on a toy rattle. Roy wanted nothing more than to abandon his papers to go play with his son but the lieutenant wouldn't allow it. As much as he begged and pleaded. Hours passed and Roy was only done with half of his papers, much to his disappointment. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Havoc burst in.

"Hey Chief! What's going on?"

"Work." Hawkeye said flatly.

"Yeah, tons of it." Roy said sullenly.

"And how's the little munchkin doing?" Havoc said looking into the playpen and making funny faces at Haytham.

"He's good, he's supposed to be taking a nap right about now." Riza said.

"Same goes for me…" Roy whispered.

"No! Papers!" Riza said firmly like she was scolding Hayate.

Roy grumbled something inaudible as he continued to write. Jean laughed.

"I just came by to visit. I'll be seeing you later boss." Jean said as he walked out.

The couple kept working. Haytham refused to go to sleep. Lunchtime came around and the couple was still in the office and Haytham was wide-awake.

"Why don't you grab some lunch lieutenant? You must be hungry." Roy suggested.

"It's ok sir, I have to make sure that one baby takes a nap while the other baby finishes his work." Riza said chuckling while she bounced her baby son in her arms.

Roy was not amused at all.

"No seriously lieutenant, go and grab something to eat. You should take a break, I'll put Haytham down for a nap."

Riza lifted an eyebrow at him.

"I swear I'll get back to work as soon as he falls asleep." Roy argued.

"Alright."

Riza handed Haytham over to Roy. Roy broke in to an enourmous smile and began to rock him back and forth. He really did look adorable when he was with their child.

"Lieutenant would you mind bringing something for me to eat on your way back?"

"Of course sir. Would a turkey sandwich be alright with you?"

"That sounds great! Enjoy your lunch lieutenant; daddy and Haytham will be here waiting." Roy said using his baby voice.

Riza chuckled and she started walking out.

"I'll be in the cafeteria, if anything happens…"

"I'll call…"

With that Riza walked away and left father and son all alone.

"Well Mr. Haytham Mustang, what can we do to get you to sleep?" He asked staring right into Haytham's brown eyes.

Riza had already tried feeding, changing, rocking, and singing to get him to sleep but none of that had any effect on the boy. Roy tried many times over to get Haytham to sleep but his attempts were fruitless. He was getting tired himself. He went to a corner of his office and opened a small storage closet. He set up some books on the floor and lied down with his son on his chest.

"Hey Haytham, this is daddy's favorite place to sleep in the office. Even though mommy says I shouldn't sleep on the job, but I do it anyway." Roy laughed.

Haytham got comftrable on Roy's chest. Roy began humming a lullaby that Riza always sings to him. And in a few short minutes Haytham had fallen asleep. Roy saw his son asleep and smiled. He did it. He got his son to take a nap. And now for his reward. He laid his head down and took a nap himself.

Lieutenant Hawkeye had a quick lunch break. She ate something quickly and grabbed Roy a turkey sandwich. She walked towards his office. She was about to knock but she remembered Roy was going to put Haytham down to sleep. She slowly opened the door and peeked in.

"Roy?" She whispered.

She walked in and she saw that Haytham wasn't in his playpen. She looked up and she saw the closet door open and Roy's foot sticking out. Her mind went to the worst possible scenario. She started to internally panic. Something had happened to her husband and her son. She dropped the bag containing Roy's lunch and quickly ran to the closet. She reached the open closet and kneeled down. She was about to scream out his name when she realized, there was nothing wrong with them. They were sleeping soundly. Riza sighed in relief. And she watched her husband and her son taking a nap together. Riza got up and fetched a camera from Roy's desk. Yeah, ever since Haytham was born Roy stashed cameras wherever he could so whenever his son was doing something adorable he would be able to take a picture of it. This was an adorable moment. Riza took a quick shot of them both asleep. The flash made Haytham stir. He opened his eyes only to drift back to sleep shortly after. Haytham was a very light sleeper, like Riza. She put Roy's sandwich on his desk and looked over to the papers still left unfinished. Riza sighed and shrugged her shoulders. He'll finish his work some other time. She'll let him enjoy his nap with their son today.


	41. Chapter 41

The sun was setting. Roy watched his month old son down on the floor playing with his stuffed animal and with Hayate. It really did make his heart swell when he saw his son play or pretty much do anything. He chuckled and stared out a window. He wondered if that's what Hughes felt when he would see Elicia. He kneeled down to the ground and picked up his son. He gave him a gentle hug. Riza stood by seeing Roy hugging Haytham.

"Today's the anniversary is it?"

"Yes…"

Riza sighed. She walked over to Roy and took Haytham from him.

"I know where you want to be. Go, I can look after Haytham on my own." She stated giving him an understanding smile.

"Really? Are you sure?"

Riza gave him a kiss to reassure him.

"Really."

Roy gave Riza a peck on the lips.

"Thank you for understanding." He whispered in her ear.

Roy grabbed his coat and quickly drove off. He stopped at a store and picked up a liquor bottle. Then the drove to an abandoned building. Mustang forced the door open. Today was the anniversary of Hughes' death. He looked around the empty building and he felt the urge to cry. This was the bar he used to come with Hughes for drinks. It was closed shortly after his death ironically. Roy pulled up a chair and pulled out the liquor bottle he got a glass and poured himself the first drink. He raised the glass in the air.

"Cheers Hughes!" He muttered bitterly.

He brought the glass to his lips when suddenly an unexpected and familiar voice called out.

"Yo Roy!"

Roy recognized that voice, but he knew it was impossible for him to hear that voice. With the sip of liquor still in his mouth he turned around to prove to himself that there was no one there. But when he turned around he saw him. Maes Hughes. He spit out his drink into the air and started coughing uncontrollably.

"Maes?" Roy chocked out.

"Yup!"

"But how can that be you're-"

"Dead! Yeah pretty nutty stuff there right pal!" Hughes laughed.

"How strong is this stuff?" Roy yelled looking at the bottle's label.

Hughes sat next to Mustang who was still in awe as to how was he seeing him. He grabbed the bottle and poured himself a drink.

"It's been quite some time since we did this huh Roy?" He whispered taking a sip.

"Yeah."

"So how's life treating ya?" Hughes asked.

"Ah well you know… I got married." Roy bashfully said rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah finally settled down! And who's the lucky lady?" Hughes asked taking another sip.

"Riza Hawkeye."

"As in Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye?"

Roy nodded and Maes laughed.

"I knew you'd settle down with her. I always sensed there was something between you. And you have a kid now don't you?"

"Wait you know about my son?"

"Roy, I'm dead! I'm a ghost! I know everything." Hughes shrugged.

"So why are you asking me about them if you know?"

"To humor myself. Now tell me about your family."

Roy sighed and smiled.

"Well I have a beautiful wife-"

"Not as beautiful as mine!" Hughes whispered.

"Hey shut up! I have a beautiful wife and recently we had a son."

"Whatcha name him?"

Roy chuckled and smirked.

"Haytham. Haytham Maes Mustang."

Hughes smiled proudly.

"Haytham Maes. You named him after me?"

"Yeah."

"I'm honored Roy. Thank you."

Suddenly Roy remembered he was carrying pictures of his family in his pocket. He stood up and pulled out the photographs from his pocket and started showing them off to Hughes.

"This is a picture of us when Haytham came for the first time into my office, isn't he an adorable little angel-"

"Not as adorable as my daughter!" Hughes whispered.

"SHUT UP!"

Hughes started laughing hysterically. Mustang smirked. Oh he knew how to snap him out of his laughter fit.

"Well, you probably know there's some other man who thinks she's adorable too…" Roy said, his grin growing bigger by the second.

Hughes stopped laughing. His expression was serious border lining on anger.

"I swear if I was alive right now I would've shot and strangled the boy for coming near my daughter!"

"No you wouldn't!" Roy chuckled.

"And what makes you think I wouldn't?"

"First off he's certainly proved that he's worthy of your daughter. I mean its not only is he a model soldier, he actually saved your daughter from getting mugged on the street. He's a pretty decent guy, Elicia couldn't be with a better man."

"I guess, that's true… Well you know I'm just being a little overprotective-" Hughes grumbled.

"A little?"

"Shut up Roy!"

Hughes looked down to his drink and smiled a sad looking smile.

"It's so strange… It feels like it was only yesterday when she was born, when she called me dada for the first time, when she took her first steps… when I last saw her alive…"

Roy looked down to the floor.

"It's a shame I couldn't see her graduate from school, or threaten her little boyfriend personally… It's a shame I wont ever get to walk her down the isle on her wedding day. And Gracia… I won't be there to hold her hand as our daughter gets married, I can't even comfort her when she calls my name in her sleep…"

Roy got visibly chocked up.

"Hughes… I'm sorry… I should've known, I should've done something. I couldn't save you. Now you're not here. That day I would've given anything just to hear your voice at the other end of the phone gushing over your family or nagging me to get a wife. I failed you Hughes and I'm sorry."

Hughes looked over to the solemn looking Roy. He huffed with a smile and patted Roy in the back.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I died trying to make this country better. I prefer to have died young knowing that my wife and my daughter would've been living happier in a better world that dying old knowing I could've helped but I did nothing. My wife and daughter know that I love them and that I did everything for them. I have no regrets. You don't have to apologize Roy. But do me a favor…"

"Anything!"

"Enjoy your life and your family like I enjoyed mine. You've earned your happiness, despite what happened in Ishval, you've earned the right to be happy after all you and Riza had gone through. So love your wife and love your son."

Roy smiled warmly at Maes and hugged him.

"Thanks Hughes… I will…"

"And congratulations on your boy. You're as excellent as a father as I am. And thank you for honoring me in your son's name. I'll be watching over you all in heaven… see ya later Roy!"

"Hughes!" Roy called out before his vision blurred.

Roy gasped as he bolted upright from the bar table. He looked over to the liquor bottle and saw that it was half empty. He had drank half of the bottle and passed out in the table for some time. So it was all a dream. But still Hughes talked to him. It all happened.

"Roy?" A woman called.

Roy turned to the door and saw Riza standing there with Haytham bundled in a sweater in her arms. Roy's eyes went wide.

"Riza? Haytham?"

"Are you ok Roy?" Riza asked concerned.

"I'm perfect!" Roy said walking over to her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her as passionately as he could.

"I love you! Both of you." He whispered.

Haytham cooed and reached up to his father. Roy smoothed back his dark hair and smiled.

"Lets go home." Riza suggested.

"Yeah lets go home." Roy said leading his family out the abandoned bar.

**Author's Note: **

**Readers I need a huge favor of you all, I'm facing a bad case of writer's block recently. So please send me prompts of what I should write next. Thank you!**


	42. Chapter 42

It's Christmas time in Amestris. The Mustangs decided to throw a small Christmas party in their house. Roy was going over some things in the kitchen and then looked for his pocket watch in his pants. Only to remember that his watch has been missing since that morning, he probably left it in his office. Everything was finally was set. Riza had him working with chores the whole day. So now he was finally done. He walked over to the living room and saw Riza standing by the window next to the tree with their son watching the snow falling down.

"See Haytham, snow. It's pretty isn't it?" Riza said pointing at the white flakes falling from the sky.

The falling snow mesmerized 4-month-old Haytham. He placed his small hand on the window and laughed. Riza smiled warmly and kissed the top of Haytham's head. Roy was admiring the sight before him when Riza turned around.

"Rebecca and Jean are here!" She called.

Roy snapped out of his dazed state. They heard a knock on the door. Roy went and opened the door and let their first guests in.

"Hey boss, Merry Christmas!" Jean greeted handing Roy a bottle of liquor.

"Hello Havoc, hello Rebecca! We're at the living room." Roy said leading the pair to the living room.

"Hello guys." Riza greeted.

"Hello lieutenant!" Jean said.

"Hi Riza, Merry Christmas!" Rebecca said.

Jean looked to Haytham and gasped ant threw his arms wide open.

"Merry Christmas Hay! How's Uncle Jean's favorite godson?" Jean said sweeping Haytham in his arms.

Haytham laughed. Havoc and Roy played with Hay while Riza and Rebecca talked about the wedding plans. Havoc and Rebecca were set to be married in a couple of months. Rebecca wanted to get married already, but not as much as Jean did. Rebecca was driving him insane with the wedding plans. Suddenly their friendly chatter is interrupted by a knock on the door. Riza goes over and opens it, revealing the entire Elric family.

"Hello Lieutenant Hawkeye!" Al said.

"Hello!" May greeted holding on to Al's arm.

"Hello, come on in." She said stepping aside and letting the pair inside.

And not far behind them were Edward, Winry, and Isaac.

"Hi Mrs. Riza. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" She said.

Everybody gathered around in the living room. Havoc broke out his liquor bottle. Haytham was playing with 1-year-old Isaac Elric. Even though they weren't the same age, the boys got along really well. Isaac was doodling on a piece of paper with a crayon while Haytham was stacking blocks. Riza was talking to Winry. She looked over to the boys. She noticed that Isaac's drawing looked oddly similar to a transmutation circle.

"Isaac is pretty smart. That drawing he's doing looks like a transmutation circle." Riza pointed out.

"Yeah, he tries to imitate the transmutation circles that Edward has around his office. Ed insists that our son is going to be a alchemy genius."

"He's going to be a freaking genius Winry!" Ed yelled from across the room.

Winry sighed. Then she looked over to her son and smiled.

"I'm really proud of him, alchemy or no alchemy."

Roy left the room and soon the booming voice of Major Armstrong echoed around the house.

"Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas my friends!" Armstrong said bursting into the room.

And soon after the major's arrival Breda, Falman, and Fuery showed up with Madame Christmas. The whole gang spent the night chatting, eating, drinking, and laughing the whole night. Then they started exchanging gifts. The boys got lots of toys much to their joy. After hours of sharing and laughing, everybody started leaving. Soon everybody left. The Mustangs were alone in their home. Riza stood by the window with Haytham again watching the snow falling. Roy joined his wife and his son. He wrapped an arm around her waist and snuggled his face against her neck. Riza chuckled lightly. Roy looked up and kissed her cheek.

"We still haven't exchanged our gifts…" Roy whispered.

"Oh yeah!" Riza said.

Riza and Roy sat on the floor around the tree. Riza sat Haytham down on her lap. Roy reached up and got a small box from under the tree and handed it to Riza. She opened it to reveal a silver bracelet. Roy then gave Haytham a teddy bear.

"Thank you Roy, it's beautiful!" Riza said leaning over to Roy and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Now it's my turn." She said handing Haytham over to Roy.

She leaned over and got a small box from the tree. She handed it over to Roy. He quickly opened it and saw his lost pocket watch.

"My watch? You had it all along?"

"Yes, I added something new to it."

He lifted up an eyebrow and opened the watch. He smiled warmly as he saw two pictures inside his watch. The first one was of their wedding kiss and right below it was a picture of them together with their son. Roy looked up to Riza with a wide smile.

"Thank you sweetheart!" He said kissing her as passionately as he could.

"And now Hay's present…" She said.

Riza got up and left the room. Roy looked at his son bewildered.

"I wonder what your mom got you buddy?"

After a few minutes Riza showed up with her dog Hayate walking by her side. She carried a small white puppy in her arms. Roy's eyes grew wide.

"You got our son a puppy!"

"Yeah, Hayate and Talia had a new litter of puppies a few months ago. And I thought maybe Haytham would like to have a friend." Riza shrugged.

She walked over to Haytham and kneeled down. Roy put Hay down on the floor and Riza put down the puppy in front of him. The puppy cautiously sniffed him and soon he jumped up on him and nuzzled up to its new owner.

"His name is Hyperion." Riza said.

Roy wasn't nuts over the puppy's name, but then again; Riza could do much worse with names. Haytham played with Hyperion for a little while until it was finally time to go to bed. It was already past midnight. Roy set Haytham down on his crib with the teddy bear Roy got him and with Hyperion. Roy looked at his son one last time.

"Merry Christmas Hay." He whispered.

Roy walked out and slowly closed the door behind him. He was so happy that Haytham's first Christmas went well. He opened his pocket watch and saw the pictures inside. He really did have an amazing life. He closed his watch and shoved it back into his pocket. He walked towards his room and saw Riza standing by the door.

"He's asleep." Roy informed.

"Good." She whispered while wrapping her arms around his neck.

She leaned in and kissed him passionately. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Riza broke the kiss and leaned over to his ear.

"How about I give you your other present…" Riza whispered seductively.

Roy's eyebrows flew up in shock and surprise. Riza turned on her heels and looks at Roy over her shoulder as she walked into the bedroom. Roy smirked and followed her inside.


	43. Chapter 43

Roy was alone in his office with his son. Riza left him alone with the napping Haytham for a moment and told him to finish his paperwork. But 20 minutes after she'd left Haytham woke up and Roy abandoned all of his work to play with his son. He was sitting down on the floor with Haytham playing peek-a-boo. After a few peek-a-boo rounds, Roy swooped Haytham up in his arms and started tickling the boy. Suddenly the doors burst open. Roy stopped tickling Haytham and looked to the door. Only to see his wife holding some papers, looking slightly amused and slightly annoyed. And next to her were General Armstrong and Major Miles.

"Well would you look at this, Fuhrer Roy Mustang, playing down on the ground with a child. What a sight!" Armstrong mocked.

Riza looked at Roy sternly. He quickly cleared his throat and stood up with his son in his arms.

"Sir, you were supposed to work on the papers…"

"I know lieutenant, but he woke up and, you know, I just had to play with him…" Roy whined trying to convince his wife.

She sighed and set more papers down on his desk and then took Haytham off of Roy's hands. Roy sighed, he wanted to keep playing with Hay, but duty called. She set Haytham down on the floor and let him play with his toys. Roy sat behind his desk and Armstrong sat across from him and Major Miles waited outside of the office. Riza sat down and filled some papers while occasionally stealing glances at her son. She started understanding Roy's desire to abandon his work in favor of playing with Haytham. But she was at work, she needed to finish and then she would be free to play with her son. As she finished her papers, Roy and Olivier talked about Briggs. Haytham was very interested on the blonde woman sitting across from his father. The 7-month-old boy crawled towards the lady and tugged on pant leg. Olivier looked down to the boy. He laughed and smiled at her. She looked questionably at Lieutenant Hawkeye.

"What is he doing? And could you tell him to stop it?" Olivier said sternly

Hawkeye chuckled.

"Well, he likes you General." Hawkeye answered.

"That's strange. Normally you scare the life out of any living thing around you…" Roy joked.

Armstrong shot an annoyed glare at Mustang, making him slightly cower on his chair. Riza got up and picked Haytham up.

"Here General Armstrong, why don't you hold him while I go deliver some papers?" She said setting Haytham down on her lap.

Olivier looked questionably at the child, who on the other hand was amused.

"I'll be back in a little while." Hawkeye announced as she walked out of the office.

Olivier turned her attention to the giggling baby boy sitting on her lap. She was visibly tense and uncomfortable. Roy looked even more amused than Haytham.

"Well would you look at that, General Olivier Mira Armstrong, intimidated by a 7 month old baby. What a sight!" Roy mocked.

"Be quiet you insolent punk!" Olivier yelled.

Roy laughed loudly. Haytham took a particular interest in a medal from Olivier's uniform. He began to play with the medal. Roy immediately noticed.

"Haytham, don't play with that!" He said sternly.

Haytham stopped playing with it and turned his attention to something else. Olivier looked amazed at the boy.

"He's really obedient. How?"

"Riza's very strict. But, truth be told, he's been always like that. I guess he gets it from his mother. He mostly takes after her."

"Thank God for that!"

Roy huffed. Suddenly Lieutenant Hawkeye walked in. Roy smiled widely when he saw his wife walk in. He stood up.

"Well, I'm off to grab something to eat. I'll be back in a few minutes." He said.

He walked by Riza and gave her a peck on the cheek and whispered 'I love you' into her ear. She smiled shyly. She was about to tell him that he shouldn't behave like that in the office, but before she could say anything he had disappeared.

"Out of all of the guys you could've settled for, you settled for a buffon like him."

Riza sighed and looked at Armstrong.

"Yeah, he may be a complete idiot at times but I love him. He's a loving husband and a caring father. I couldn't have asked to be settled to another man."

Armstrong looked down to the boy still sitting on her lap.

"Your boy, he's a really special kid. He takes after you."

"Yeah, Roy says that a lot. He is a special kid. Apart from Roy, he's one of the greatest joys in my life. Having him was one of the greatest things that have ever happened to me. I'm really blessed to have the opportunity to be his mother." She said walking over to Armstrong and picking up her son.

Olivier had this strange feeling. She suddenly missed having Haytham in her arms. She started getting confused. She wasn't good with kids, at all. She was never cut out to have a perfect family life with a husband and kids. So she never really gave it much thought. But seeing Lieutenant Hawkeye with her son made her think what her life would be like if she had a child of her own. She smiled as she imagined holding a kid of her own. And if she were to have a child with someone, there was only one man she would want to have a child with. She saw Hawkeye bouncing little Haytham in her arms when the door burst open, revealing Fuhrer Mustang finishing an apple.

"Did I miss anything?" Roy said.

"No, we just talked. Nothing interesting sir. You should really get back to those papers, they are due very soon." Hawkeye reminded him.

"Alright…" Roy groaned.

Riza rolled her eyes and walked over to him. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'll be over before you know it. We'll be home soon." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you sweetheart." He whispered to her.

She pulled away and cleared her throat.

"Well sir, if you'll excuse us, we'll be at the shooting range with Auntie Becky. Hay loves the shooting range don't you Haytham? Yes you do…" Riza said using her baby voice on her son.

Strangely enough, Haytham did enjoy being at the shooting range with Rebecca and Riza. Roy looked on until Riza and Haytham walked out of his office. He then sat back down and he and Armstrong resumed their conversation about Briggs and then went on to talk about Ishval. After another hour of conversation, General Armstrong was finally dismissed. She was still thinking about her idea about children. She walked out of the Fuhrer's office and met Major Miles.

"Ready to go back to Briggs, Miles?"

"Yes sir." Miles said saluting.

Olivier looked at him and remained silent for a moment. She huffed and started walking out of Central Command.

"Miles?" She called.

"Yes?"

"I have a special favor to ask of you…"

"For you General, I'll do anything…"

**Author's Note:**

** Who's into the idea of an Olivier/Miles spinoff story? I've played with the idea for a while. So I decided to write this chapter and later start a separate story with these two. **


	44. Chapter 44

Miles shuffled through his pockets to find the keys to his place. Once he found them he looked for the key to the door. He opened it and walked inside. He dropped the keys on the kitchen table and turned on the lights. He sighed as he noticed the boxes around the place. He recently had gotten divorced from his wife and had to move out of his old place. They just had too many problems; the constant trips to Ishval, the long work hours… Yeah they were just constantly fighting and they just decided to call it quits. Things just weren't the same with his wife; instead he preferred to be with his superior officer, General Armstrong.

He slumped down on his couch and took off his glasses. He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. All he has been thinking about the whole way back to Briggs was what General Armstrong asked him. She wanted to have a child with him. After a long train ride conversation, Miles accepted the General's proposition. There was a certain risk factors around this plan but he was willing to take that risk for her. And even he had to admit; General Armstrong was a mighty attractive woman. She was actually the source of most arguments with his ex wife. She said she was going to come over to his apartment to discuss the terms and conditions. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He stood up and answered the door. General Armstrong stood there before him. Miles brought up his hand and saluted.

"General Armstrong, please come in." Miles said stepping aside and letting the woman inside.

She inspected the place and saw the boxes scattered across the place.

"I'm sorry about the mess, I'm still settling in…"

"No, its no problem. Well, lets talk…" She said as she sat down on the table.

Miles sat across from her and folded his arms.

"I have a few conditions to discuss if we are to have a baby together." Miles informed.

"Alright, that seems fair. What are your conditions?" Olivier said folding her arms as well.

"First, I want the child to grow up knowing I'm its father. I don't want him or her growing up thinking I'm its uncle or something."

"But you know that nobody is to know that you're the father of my child. If it calls you father it could only give away everything."

"We'll teach him or her to not call me father in public. I just want him to know that his father is by his side…"

"Fair enough… anything else?"

"You pick the baby's name…"

Olivier's eyebrows rose up in surprise.

"Are you sure? I thought we would have to pick the name together."

"You pick the baby's name. But in exchange I get to give our child an Ishvalan middle name." Miles added.

Olivier pondered it for a moment.

"Alright, I choose the first name and you choose the middle name."

"Also since we're on the subject of names, I don't want our child to be named after anybody." Miles added.

"I completely agree with you. I think it's very tacky."

"Also I want our child to be completely involved with your whole family. That includes Major Armstrong."

Olivier huffed.

"Why would I want my child to be around my spineless brother; I'm afraid he'll catch Alex's spinelessness." She said spitefully.

Miles sighed.

"Olivier, did you know my parents died when I was very young. My only living relative was my grandfather. He raised me until he died when I was 10 years old. After he died I had no other relatives, I was all alone…"

Olivier looked down to the ground solemnly.

"You know that anything could happen to us in our line of work. And I want our child to be close to all of your family. If something were to happen to us I want our child to know that he or she has a very strong, proud, and loving family to lean on. And Alex, like it or not, is going to be the baby's uncle."

After a moment of silence Olivier sighed in defeat.

"Fine. I guess you're right…"

Miles smiled at Olivier. He reached out and held her hand.

"I have one more condition to throw out there." Miles said with a subtle smirk.

"And what is that?"

"I want us to have a date before we… you know…"

Olivier laughed loudly.

"That is completely unnecessary!" Olivier laughed out.

"It is completely necessary! Call me a sappy romantic, but I want my child to be conceived around more romantic circumstances. Not just a simple one night stand."

"Well, do what ever you want Miles. I still think the whole date idea is stupid though."

Miles just shrugged his shoulders and smirked.

"I assume that is all for now right? I'll be on my way." She said as she stood up and walked towards the door.

"Ok, I'll see you later General." Miles said as he opened the door and saluted his commanding officer.

Olivier saluted him back. She lowered her arm and then reached up and gave Miles a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Miles…" She whispered as she turned on her heels and walked away.

Miles ran his fingers lightly through his cheek.

"No problem General…"

**Author's Note:**

**I said I was going to probably write a separate Miles/Olivier story, but I found it more convenient to just write some chapters dedicated to them in this story since Havoc and Rebecca are getting their own chapters in this Royai centric story. The next chapter is going to focus on both Miles/Olivier and Roy/Riza. Another thing, it was brought to my attention that Miles is actually married, so I just took the cheap way out by having them getting divorced. Sorry!**


	45. Chapter 45

Roy leaned back in his chair and stared out his office window. Riza suddenly burst in to the office.

"Are you done with your papers sir?" She asked.

"Yes Lieutenant… I did my work… on time…"

"I never thought I'd ever hear those words coming from you!" Riza joked.

Roy smiled proudly. Roy finished his work early so he could go back to his son. Rebecca offered to take care of him on her day off. Roy love Rebecca like a sister but he didn't trust her with his son. Last time she babysat Haytham she put him in a dress and Roy was not amused in the slightest. So now with his work done he could probably call it quits early today.

"Did you hear the rumors going around about General Armstrong?" Riza added.

"Yeah, it's hard to ignore. Especially with Major Yoxall spreading it around."

"Do you think it's true?"

"I guess we'll have to see. Armstrong sent a message this morning. Her and Miles are coming over." Roy said standing up and looking outside of his window.

"Does Major Yoxall know about their visit?"

"Most likely. He's certainly going to start something up. He's been after Olivier's position for a long time, and with a scandal like this one, well, you know he wont let that opportunity get away from him." Roy chuckled.

"Sir… What if the rumors are true… what are you going to do?"

Roy smiled as a knock on the door was heard.

"I'm going to do what is right… Come in!"

The door opened to reveal General Olivier Armstrong and Major Miles. Roy sat down on his desk; he interlocked his fingers and rested his chin on his hands.

"General Armstrong, Major Miles. So nice to see you today."

"Cut the crap Mustang, why did you summon us here?" Olivier said her tone giving away her irritation.

"I just wanted to confirm the rumors. Is it true General? Is it true that you are with child at the moment?"

"Yes… Yes I am… What about it?"

"This child was conceived during your trip to Ishval, right?"

"Yes…"

"And the father-"

"Just a random man I met and was interested in!"

"Did you love the man?"

Olivier huffed and smiled subtly.

"Yes… I know that this is stupid but, he's the only man I'll ever really love…"

Miles smiled subtly at the General's words.

"But I left him behind in Ishval. I didn't have a desire to settle down. But now I'm carrying a child as a result of my indiscressions with him in Ishval and I…"

"General… Do you think I'm stupid?" Roy scoffed.

"Well…" Olivier started.

"Don't answer that! I know."

Olivier quickly looked at Miles. Miles reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"If someone has to be punished for this, punish me. Miles shouldn't be dragged down because of me."

Miles was about to speak up when suddenly Roy spoke up.

"Punished? Who said anything about punishment...? Both the lieutenant and understand what you're going through. We felt the love, the fright of being discovered, and the joy of bringing a child into the world while still being frightened… At least from my point of view, there are no grounds to issue any sort of punishment against either of you."

Both General and Major shared a loving look of relief. Suddenly the doors burst open to reveal Major Yoxall. He was a middle-aged man with gray hairs taking up most of his dark hair and goatee.

"Fuhrer Mustang, I would like to report a crime. General Olivier Armstrong and Major Miles have violated the fraternization policy resulting in her pregnancy!" He said calmly.

"Major Yoxall, we have already discussed the general's condition. And it hardly merits a punishment-"

"Just because you and the lieutenant had a bastard son it means that they can get away with it!" Yoxall yelled.

Riza narrowed her eyes at the man. Her had near her pistol twitched slightly. It was itching to draw the handgun and fire a shot at his head. Armstrong and Miles were horrified when they heard the man refer to little Haytham Mustang as a bastard. Olivier had a new appreciation of Mustang and Hawkeye for not murdering him where he stood. Mustang shot Major Yoxall an icy glare, filled with anger and hatred.

"Tell me Major Yoxall, do you have any proof that Major Miles is the father of General Armstrong's child?"

"Well… no… but I highly doubt that she would just fall in love with any man in Ishval-"

"That is your opinion. It's hardly even circumstantial evidence. Do you have actual concrete proof regarding your accusations?"

"No sir…"

"So there is no evidence that Major Miles and General Armstrong have violated any fraternization policy. Before you come bursting in here making big accusations, you better come prepared with evidence to back up your theories rather than rumors." Roy said, his voice seeping with venom.

Roy turned to Armstrong and Miles.

"General Armstrong, Major Miles; you're free to go…" He said.

They both saluted and backed away. Now it was only Roy and Riza with Major Yoxall. Roy walked towards the man and looked him dead in the eyes. The look in his dark eyes intimidated the older man.

"Listen to me well Major Yoxall-"

He grabbed the man up by his uniform collar and lifted him up.

"If you ever dare to refer to my son as a bastard again I will burn off your tongue! Do I make myself clear?" Mustang yelled menacingly.

"Ye… yes sir!" Yoxall said clearly frightened.

Roy dropped the man back to the ground.

"You are dismissed. Get out of here!"

Yoxall got up and practically ran out the door. Riza sighed and turned her attention to Roy. He sat on his chair and buried his head into his hands. Riza walked over to Roy and whispered in his ear.

"I'll go call Rebecca to bring Haytham over to the house. Then we can go home. I think we're done for the day…"

She gave him a quick peck on the top of his head and went to the nearest phone to make the call. She called Rebecca and explained what just happened with the major. Rebecca had an outrageous explosion of anger. After a few minutes of yelling she said she was going to bring Haytham over to their house. Roy and Riza promptly left Central Command and went home. Rebecca soon arrived with Haytham. He had dozed off on the car ride over. Roy took him from Rebecca's hands and took him to his room. He set him down on his crib and also put Hyperion in with him. Roy took a good look at his son. He turned around and closed the door. Roy walked to the kitchen and found Riza drinking some water.

"You know it's not true… our son is not a bastard." She whispered.

"I know… but it still angered me, that asshole had no right to say that about our son!"

"I doubt he'll ever say it again. You scared the life out of him." She chuckled.

"Good. He deserved that and much more!"

"You know… I found it sort of… attractive when you threatened Major Yoxall…" She said seductively.

Roy smirked. He pinned her against the kitchen counter and kissed her.

"So… how about we move this conversation to the bedroom and you'll see how much more attractive I am…" Roy whispered.


	46. Chapter 46

It was a really hot afternoon in Ishval. Scar walked through the busy streets watching the people around the markets. Families walking happily down the streets. Everything was peaceful in their country. After years of war and destruction, his people were thriving. Families were together and happy. Seeing happy families like that made his heart swell, but at the same time it made him sad. His brother wasn't by his side. He was always thinking about him. How he took care of them both when their parents died, how his brother loved books and would spend every waking second with his nose on a book… how he wanted to learn alchemy and he looked down on him because it was against their beliefs. He had looked down on his brother for his love of alchemy, if only he was alive. His alchemy helped him stay alive, it helped him fight and it still served him. If only he was alive to thank him. If only he was alive living with him. His home was empty. He had no family. He walked on until he noticed that he had a shadow. He looked back and saw a little boy following him so closely. When he saw the boy behind him he froze in place. The little boy was an exact replica of his brother. It was a miniature version of him.

"These symbols on your arms… they don't look like anything in my book…" The boy whispered.

"What? Who are you?" Scar asked.

"Your tattoos, sir… They're transmutation circles right?" The boy asked.

"Yeah… how did you know that?"

"I know a little alchemy. I have a few books that a stranger with golden eyes and a girl from Xing gave me…"

It must've been Alphonse and May. They were here visiting not long ago.

"I only know about the basics, but I want to learn more." The boy finished.

It was like his brother was reborn in this little boy.

"What is your name kid?"

"Jacob."

"That's not a common ishvalan name…"

"My dad was ishvalan and my mom was amestrian."

"And where are they?" Scar asked crossing his arms.

"They died when I was a baby."

"And how old are you Jacob?"

"I'm 7."

"And you live alone in the streets…?" Scar asked shocked.

"Yup, I always find some way to make it." Jacob said optimistically.

Scar thought about it for a moment.

"Have you eaten something today?"

Jacob shook his head and said no.

"Then let me get you something to eat, kid."

Both of them ate food from the cart of a little old lady in the market. Jacob ate quite a lot. It made him happy to see the boy content. The night fell, the moon was up in the sky and the stars were out. It was their time to go home. But Jacob didn't really have a home. He was all alone. No family. Just like him.

"Hey kid, you want a home?"

Jacob looked up at Scar.

"What did you say mister?"

"You want a home?"

"Yes."

"Then come with me. I'll give you a home. You wont be hungry and you'll live in a house. I also have alchemy books. I don't understand them all myself but you can knock yourself out with them."

Jacob smiled at Scar and nodded agreeing to live with him. He would finally have a home.

"My house is a pretty long distance. Do you want me to carry you?"

Jacob yawned lightly and nodded in agreement. Scar scooped him up in his arms and started walking towards his home.

"Hey mister…" Jacob said sleeply.

"Yeah kid?"

"I never had a dad. Can I call you dad?"

Scar got choked up for a second.

"Yeah… you can call me dad Jacob…"

"Thank you… dad…"

He wasn't alone anymore. He had a family. Suddenly the little boy in his arms became his son. He had a son now. How could it be? How could a man like him that only felt hatred and a thirst for vengeance now feel such a strong love and devotion for this boy? He didn't deserve something like this, having a family, not after all he has done. But now he was in his life and he couldn't fail the boy. He would protect and care for him in the same way his brother did for him. He would do his best for Jacob. Now everything started.

**Author's Note:**

**Scar has a little side story too! Now he has a son and big things are still coming for him soon, very soon.**


	47. Chapter 47

Riza and Rebecca walked down the streets. Riza pulled Haytham in his stroller and Hayate and Hyperion walked besides them. Today they went to the fittings of the wedding dresses. And now they were on their way to eat some lunch. They soon arrived at the restaurant. Hyperion and Hayate rested under the table. Haytham was sitting in a high chair next to his mother. The women ordered their food. Riza first fed her son before eating herself. Riza and Rebecca went over some of the wedding plans and the plans for Haytham's birthday. Both of them had big news but neither of them knew how to bring it up. After a moment of silence between them Rebecca spoke up.

"So Riza… How did you tell Roy about Hay?"

Riza looked up at her and arched an eyebrow.

"Is something going on?" Riza asked.

Rebecca took a sip of her tea.

"Riza, I'm knocked up…" Rebecca whispered.

Riza remained silent for a moment. The only sound heard was Haytham's cooing.

"You're pregnant, Rebecca?"

"…Yes…"

Riza broke into a huge smile.

"Rebecca! That's wonderful! You're having a baby!"

"Yeah… But I don't know how to tell Jean. So how did you tell Roy?"

Riza shrugged her shoulders.

"I just flat out told him. I looked at him and I told him that we were having a baby…"

She lifted up her cup up to her lips.

"And that's how I plan to tell him now…" Riza whispered.

Rebecca processed what she said for a second before her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped.

"Riza, are you pregnant?"

Riza looked up to her and smiled.

"Yeah."

Rebecca was ecstatic.

"Oh my God! This so exciting! We're having babies at the same time!" Rebecca exclaimed holding both of Riza's hands.

"I was planning to tell Roy on Hay's birthday party tomorrow." Riza said.

"Well that's going to be interesting." Rebecca commented.

"Not as interesting as you telling Havoc." Riza added.

Haytham started cooing loudly, gaining the attention of both Riza and Rebecca. Both of them started talking and making faces at him to humor him for a bit. They paid the bill and walked to Central Command. They promised that neither of them would say anything they discussed during lunch. Both boys were in for a big surprise.


	48. Chapter 48

tham's first birthday. Roy was running around the house preparing everything. Riza was trying to get her morning sickness under control without alerting Roy. Today was the day she was going to tell him about their new addition to the family. After a few minutes of throwing up, she composed herself and walked out trying to find her husband and her son. Then there was a knock on the door. Riza went over to the door and opened it. Edward and Winry stood before him. Ed was holding little Isaac.

"Hello Lieutenant Hawkeye!" Ed greeted.

"Hey Ed, Winry, Isaac; come on in." She said stepping aside letting them in.

Winry looked very pale.

"Winry, are you ok?" Riza asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got a little sick on the train ride." Winry said.

Riza knew there was something up with her but it wasn't her place to snoop so she let it go. Edward and Isaac found Roy and Haytham on the backyard. Winry and Riza joined their families. Soon Rebecca and Havoc showed up. Rebecca was jumpy and acting strange around Jean. And he had noticed her weird behavior. He was afraid something was wrong. The men were all alone while the girls were somewhere else.

"Becky has been acting strange lately, I think she has cold feet! She's going to leave me guys!" Jean said slightly panicking.

"Nah! Relax, all girls get like that when they're about to get married. Winry got like that a week before our wedding and look at us, we're happily married!"

"Riza didn't get like that when we got married."

"But that's probably because she had Hay in the oven at the time. She had no other choice but to marry you." Ed joked.

Roy playfully smacked Ed across the head. Winry took the boys inside and put them down for a nap. Inside the house Riza was doing dishes while Rebecca was pacing back and forth.

"I'm losing my mind here Riza!"

"Relax…" Riza said.

"I can't! Jean is going to flip out, he's going to run away!"

"No he won't! He'll be happy to know about it."

"How do you know?"

"Because I thought the same thing when I was pregnant the first time. I thought Roy was going to get upset but I couldn't be more wrong. He was so happy and so exited that he literally wouldn't let me off of his sight. And I know that Jean is going to really exited too."

Rebecca sighed and hugged Riza, thanking her for settling her down. Rebecca left and Riza continued with her dishes. Suddenly she felt two arms wrap around her waist. She giggled when Roy whispered hello into her ear and kissed her neck. It was the best time to tell him.

"Roy… I need to tell you something." Riza said.

"Sure. Something wrong?"

"Well… no… but I… I have some important news."

Roy waited for a moment.

"I'm pregnant."

Roy's eyes went wide.

"You're pregnant!" Roy yelled out.

"Wait, who's pregnant?" Jean asked walking into the kitchen with Ed.

"I was going to tell you Jean…" Rebecca blurted out as she burst into the room.

"Wait, what?" Havoc asked shocked.

Winry silently walked in to the kitchen when she heard the commotion.

"Ok, so let me get this straight. Lieutenant Hawkeye is pregnant and so is Lieutenant Catalina. So is anybody else pregnant in this house?" Ed said jokingly.

"Actually…" Winry chimed in slightly blushing.

Everybody suddenly turned to Winry.

"Are you serious?" Ed asked.

"I'm serious, Ed, I'm pregnant." Winry said holding Ed's hands.

Ed scooped her up in his arms and began kissing all of her face. Jean raced to Rebecca's side.

"Is it true? You really are…"

"Yeah… are you upset?" Rebecca asked cringing slightly.

"You kidding? That is the most amazing news I've heard in all my life! And here I thought you were getting cold feet! Wow, I'm gonna be a dad! I love you so much Becky!"

Jean and Rebecca started kissing. Roy turned to Riza.

"So we're having another baby?"

"Yes we are."

Roy pulled Riza in for a kiss. When they broke apart for air, Roy wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Wait did all three of you agreed to have babies at the same time?" Roy asked looking at Riza.

"No, that was just some crazy type of coincidence." She said.

Later more guests appeared for Hay's birthday party. The boys woke up from their naps and they spent the whole day playing with the dogs and with Hay's new presents. Everybody was enjoying themselves. The three couples made the announcements of the new arrivals to their guests. Merriment was all around. It was a very happy day for everybody.


	49. Chapter 49

Armstrong was 4 months along now. Her pregnancy was quickly discovered by her men in Fort Briggs. They asked no questions and showed their complete support and loyalty to their General. Although she was touched by the support given to her by her men she was still as tough or even tougher on them. No matter what, she was still their Ice Queen. But there were still a few people that didn't know about her condition. Her family. She should've told them when she visited Central with Miles, but she chose to return to Briggs instead of stopping by. By now they must've heard of the rumors. But she knew that they wouldn't believe any gossip that they hear around the streets. Now she was on her way to Central to visit her family. She was going to tell them finally. Miles was with her for support. She wasn't scared. Not even the slightest. She knew that they would be disappointed to hear that their first grandchild, the next head of the Armstrong family, will be a child born out of wedlock. But there was nothing they could do now. No matter what they said this was still her child. The train pulled up in the station and Miles quickly went ahead to help Olivier step out of the train. He offered his hand to help her step down from the train. But she refused and stepped down by herself.

"I'm not helpless Miles, I can get down without any help." She barked.

"I'm sorry General, I just thought that…"

"I understand Miles, but I don't require assistance. I'll inform you when I do need your assistance." She said softly offering him a hint of a smile.

They walked outside and Miles called for a cab. They got inside and made their way to the Armstrong mansion. They got down and walked up the steps. Miles knocked on the huge doors and waited for an answer. The butler answered and saw the General and the Major standing before him. His eyes grew when he saw Olivier's belly, but he quickly composed himself and looked at Olivier straight in the eyes.

"Miss Olivier, it's so wonderful to see you. Come inside. We weren't expecting you to visit."

"Call my mother and my father here, also call Catherine, I need to tell them something…"

Miles coughed subtly. Olivier heard him and quickly sighed and rolled her eyes.

"…Call Alex too… Tell them to meet me in the living room."

"Right away ma'am." The butler said.

Olivier and Miles entered the living room.

"Permission to sit down?" Miles asked saluting.

"Permission granted." Olivier obliged.

Miles sat down in a chair positioned in a corner of the living room and crossed his arms. Olivier in front of the chimney, admiring the fire; her back was to the door. After a moment of silence, the door burst open.

"Olivier! I'm so happy to see you my daughter. You should've sent a message warning us about your visit." Philip said.

"How long will you be staying sister?" Catherine asked.

"I'm not staying over, I'm just here to deliver news." Olivier said looking through the corner of her eye to make sure her whole family was here.

The family tensed up. Alex narrowed his eyes. Miles sat up straight with his arms still crossed. Olivier turned around and finally faced her family. Her mother and her sister both gasped. Her mother brought up her hands and covered her mouth.

"Olivier Mira Armstrong!" Her mother gasped.

"What is the meaning of this?" Her father asked, his voice loudly booming through the room.

"So the rumors around the offices were true?" Alex asked.

"Yes… I'm expecting a child."

"Explain yourself this instant!" Philip roared.

"I had an affair with a man in Ishval…"

"An affair, you slept with a man in Ishval? You conceived a child with some random ishvalan? Did you not think of the consequences?" He asked.

"I knew the consequences father! I knew what I was getting myself into… As difficult as this maybe to believe, I fell in love with the father. I'm still in love with him. But we can never be together. I'm glad I'm having his child and if I could go back in time, I wouldn't change a thing. I love him and I love our child, we can't be together but at least I get a piece of him and me…"

Philip calmed down and looked down to the floor. Olivier never looked at Miles to avoid suspicion. But Miles looked straight at Olivier, his face dead serious. She hoped that they believe that the father was just a native ishvalan. But Alex was smart. He knew better. He glanced over to Miles and saw the intense look on his face. He looked like he wanted to grab her and defend her at all cost. But he remained cool. Alex had the answer; Miles was the father, the man who had stolen the Ice Queen's heart. He felt a tug at his heart when he thought that his sister and the man she loved couldn't be together and that his niece or nephew would never know the life of having a happy and married mother and father. Olivier sighed and stood up straight.

"…I understand the consequences of my actions. It does not reflect well on the Armstrong family for me, as head of the family, to have a child out of wedlock. I fully accept the responsibilities of my actions. If I am to lose the title as head of the family and to be disowned I completely respect your decision."

Alex looked down to his father and his mother, his eyes soft. His mother held on to her husband's arm. Philip looked to Catherine, Alex and his wife before looking at Olivier. Her face was serious and determined, strong and unwavering. He admired her courage. He sighed.

"Olivier Mira Armstrong, I am not wholly proud of what happened. But you are the head of this family…"

"And no matter what, it is your rightful position. You deserve to be the head of the family more than I or anyone in the family." Alex added.

"And that child, no matter what, is an Armstrong. No matter what the circumstances are between you and the father, he or she was conceived out of love. My grandchild was made out of love between you and the father, and I am proud of that. I'm proud of my grandchild no matter what. That child will be the head of our family in the future. You and your child have our full support." Philip finished approaching his daughter and placing his hand on top of her belly.

She smiled at her family.

"Thank you…" She whispered with a smile on her face.

Her mother and her sister approached Olivier and began gushing over the baby. Miles stood up and looked at the family. Alex stood by Miles.

"Congratulations Major Miles…" Alex whispered.

Miles froze for a second.

"For what Major?"

"For winning over my sister's heart… and fathering my niece or nephew…"

Miles remained silent for a moment.

"I wont say a thing. You have my word. Just swear just one thing to me."

"And what would that be Major?"

"Take good care of my sister and the child."

"Of course I will, I love them both and I will do anything for them." Miles said not breaking his line of sight with the General.

It was now time for Olivier and Miles to return to Briggs. Miles stood outside waiting for the family driver to bring the car around. Olivier was walking towards the door when she felt a hand fall on her shoulder.

"Sister… I know that you don't have the highest opinion of me. But I want you to know that no matter what your opinion of me is and no matter how you may treat me, I'll always be here for my niece or nephew. I'll always be there for you sister."

She had to admit, Alex's words slightly touched her.

"Thank you Alex for your support. My child is lucky to grow up having an uncle like you…"

Alex was surprised to hear his sister say something like that to him and not some cold remark.

"Please try not to pass down your spinelessness to my child." She added.

Of course! It wouldn't be like Olivier if she didn't call him spineless. Alex opened the door for her and watched her get into the car with Miles. Now they were both on their way to Fort Briggs. She promised her family to write often to them to inform of her and the child's progress. Miles and Armstrong could never raise their child like a normal family, but their child wouldn't grow up in a loveless broken family. Far from it; he or she was going to grow up with loving parents, loving grandparents, and also loving aunts and a loving uncle.

**Author's Note:**

**I LIIIVVVEEE! I've finally made it through my finals and now I'm free to write as much as I please, so I'll be updating more frequently through the summer until I have to go to summer school. I finished my first year in college and I have to say it was a really good year. Thanks to the creative writing course I was taking this year (I got kicked out of another english class and put into creative writing because the professor was a mean old hag who didn't want freshmen in her class.) I found a new passion for writing. And I want to thank all of you who follow and read my stories and comment. I may not be the greatest writer in the world but thank you for all of your support and I hope you enjoy reading my stories as much as I enjoy writing them.**


	50. Chapter 50

Today was the big day for Havoc and Rebecca. Havoc was very jumpy, either out of nervousness or the lack of smoking. He decided to cut back on the smokes for Becky and the baby. Mustang was highly amused watching Jean pace up and down in his suit.

"Calm down Havoc, you'll wear out your shoes." Mustang chuckled.

"What if she makes a run for it and leaves me in the altar waiting?" Jean said running his hand through his hair.

"I'm sure she wont make a run for it and if she tries I'm sure Riza will grab her and drag her down the aisle by the hair." Mustang joked, earning a laugh from Havoc.

Mustang stopped him and fixed his bowtie and his suit.

"You look great bud." Mustang added.

"Thanks boss." Havoc said patting Roy's shoulder.

"Havoc, I just want to say you really deserve all the happiness in the world. You've been a loyal subordinate, a good soldier, and I'll know you'll be an excellent husband and an excellent father. Thanks for being my subordinate, my best man, my son's godfather, and just being my best friend."

Havoc smiled at Mustang and pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks Chief."

In another room, far away from the boys, were Rebecca and Riza. Rebecca looked at herself in the mirror, admiring her beautiful white dress.

"Oh Riza, what if he's going to run in the middle of the ceremony?" Rebecca asked.

"I've known Havoc for quite a while now and I know that he has been dying to settle down with a great woman. You're a great woman and he loves you dearly. I bet that right now he's worried you're going to run. I know that he wont run from the woman he loves and he's definitely not going to run with you carrying his baby. You'd kill him if he runs and leaves you pregnant." Riza chuckled.

"You're right, he's not going to leave. We love each other deeply. And I would murder him if he dares to leave me in the altar with his child."

Riza laughed loudly.

"And thank God we got married now, a little bit later and I would've probably grounded our kid for making me look fat on my wedding day." Rebecca added.

Both girls laughed.

"I hope we have girls, so they could be best friends like we are." Rebecca added.

"Yeah me too. It'll be good to have little girls that will grow up to be as good friends as we are now. You've been my best friend through so many years. You've been like the sister I've never had. And I could not thank God enough for getting the chance to have a best friend as amazing as you…"

A tear began forming in Rebecca's eye. She quickly brushed it away.

"Oh, Becky don't cry. You'll ruin your makeup." Riza added.

Rebecca waved her arms and told her to never mind her makeup as she pulled her into a hug.

"Riza, I love you so much. I'm so glad I was blessed to have a best friend like you." Rebecca whispered.

"You know, I am going to miss seeing you around in the offices. Work is never going to be the same with out you around." Riza whispered.

The girls pulled apart and faced each other.

"I won't be working for the military anymore but we'll have our weekly shopping trip and of course our visit to the shooting range right?" Rebecca asked excitedly.

"You bet." Riza answered optimistically.

The friends shared one last hug.

"Now then, it's time." Riza announced.

Everything was set. The groom was waiting by the altar. The best man and the maid of honor marched towards the altar. Roy whispered something into Riza's ear that made her blush, resulting in her subtly pushing and scolding her husband. Haytham was the ring bearer. Since he couldn't walk on his own, Major Armstrong carried him up to the altar. And finally, the bride. Rebecca's father had passed away a long time ago. So Jean's father, Joseph Havoc, walked her down the aisle. Jean took one good look at Rebecca. It was as if the wind was beaten out of his lungs. She was gorgeous. He hadn't seen a sight more beautiful than her. Soon she was standing right in front of him. Jean started mumbling incoherently as his father gave her away. Rebecca chuckled softly.

"…You look beautiful Becky…" Jean finally said.

"Thank you Jean." She whispered as she stood by his side.

As the priest spoke the couple held hands. They looked straight at the priest and occasionally looked at each other. They said their vows and placed the ring on each other's fingers.

"… I declare you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Jean smirked and quickly grabbed her by the waist and dipped her over for a kiss. Rebecca laughed and kissed her new husband, wrapping her arms around his neck. The crowd stood up as they clapped. Jean and Rebecca straightened up after their kiss. Jean leaned over and kissed his new wife's cheek.

"Congratulations, how does it feel like to be Mrs. Jean Havoc?"

Rebecca brought a hand up to his face and kissed his cheek.

"It feels fantastic!"


	51. Chapter 51

Selim Bradley knocked on the door of her girlfriend's house. He bounced little Haytham Mustang in his arms. He had offered to take care of the baby for the afternoon since he had the afternoon off and Fuhrer Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye had an important meeting and also they had a doctor's appointment. So here he was, in front of Elicia's home. He was madly in love with Elicia. He either spent most of his time with her or spent most of his time thinking about her. She opened the door to see her boyfriend in his military uniform with baby Haytham in his arms. She bit her lower lip and leaned against the doorframe. She loved seeing him in uniform. He looked incredibly handsome in his uniform. He looked even more handsome with the baby in his arms.

"Well, what brings you here Sergeant Bradley?" She said playfully.

Selim had recently acquired the rank of Sergeant and was working as an intelligence agent.

"Well, Mr. Haytham and I were walking down the street and I thought 'Gosh! I should go and visit my perfect and beautiful girlfriend!' and now here we are." Bradley said playfully.

He leaned in and kissed Elicia.

"Come in sweetie." She whispered stepping aside and letting the boys inside.

Selim walked in with Haytham and sat down on the floor with the baby. He quickly took out Hay's blocks and toys from a bag that Fuhrer Mustang had given him before they left. Haytham quickly turned his attention to his toys. Selim stood up and took off his military jacket, leaving him in his plain white button up shirt. He neatly hung it in a chair and went back to Haytham. He lied down on his side and helped Hay stack up his blocks.

"Mom is out with a friend, she's gonna come back in a few hours. She deserved a day out with her friend to relax."

"Yeah, Gracia does deserve a break. She works so hard at the bakery, she should take breaks more often."

Elicia was about to say something but instead she stayed quiet. She crossed her arms and tilted her head back as she watched her boyfriend and little Haytham play with the blocks. Hay knocked over the big tower of blocks and laughed loudly clapping his little hands. Selim laughed with the boy. Hay started rebuilding his tower and Selim helped him out. Elicia lied down on her side in the same way her boyfriend was. She started helping the boys out. But then she stopped and looked over at Selim.

"Hey, Selim…"

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"Have you ever thought about us… having kids… together…?" She asked meekly hoping she didn't freak him out by asking about kids.

Selim looked up at her with a huge smile on his face.

"Of course! I've always imagined that later on, when we are like 24 years old or somewhere around that age, we can get married and when we're around 25 or 26 years old we could have a kid."

Elicia smiled and scooted closer to Haytham and Selim. She rested her head against her hand and looking over to her boyfriend.

"So… you've got this figured out don't you? Tell me… how many kids do you imagine us having?"

Selim chuckled nervously.

"Well… I was thinking about 4 kids…"

"4 kids?" Elicia asked.

"I know it's a lot of kids, but I grew up with only my mother and our butler so I didn't have any brothers or sisters. So I've always wanted to have a big family with lots of kids. I understand if you think it's a crazy amount of kids…"

"No, I don't think it's a crazy amount. Actually, I think its perfect."

"You do?"

"Yeah, to be honest I've always wanted to have a big family too."

"Seriously…" Selim asked surprised and enthusiastic

"Yeah, so the kids… tell me about them…" She said scooting closer.

"Well, I imagine us having 4 kids, 2 girls and 2 boys." Selim said.

"And do these kids of ours have names?"

"Well I always thought of naming our oldest boy Maes Emmanuel. After your dad and our butler, he was practically my father growing up."

Selim didn't really know much of the circumstances of his death except that he perished in the line of duty.

"And I was thinking naming our oldest daughter Abigail Gracia after both of our mothers."

Elicia felt touched that Selim considered naming their hopefully future children after her parents.

"Now our other boy and our other girl don't have a name. I wanted to discuss their name with their mother. So what do you think our youngest children should be named?"

Elicia started pondering over names as Haytham started climbing on top of Selim's chest. Selim lied on his back as he let Hay climb up his chest. Elicia scooted next to her boyfriend.

"Well how about naming our youngest son Adrian Gabriel?"

"Hmm… I like that name. And how about our daughter?"

"I was thinking Juliet Aurora."

"Beautiful… and you know we could also have a dog to play with the kids. And we could live in a big house. And…"

"You've really thought this through haven't you?" Elicia chuckled.

"Well I can't help it, I love you so much and having a life with you is my dream. And I can't wait to spend my whole life being the man of your dreams." He whispered sitting up and leaning closer to her lips.

They kissed for a few minutes. Selim broke apart their kiss and took a quick look at his watch.

"Whoa! I have to go. This young man needs to get to his parents and I have to report for duty." He said getting up and putting on his jacket.

As she saw him putting on his jacket she bit her lower lip again. She got up and walked up to him.

"You know… After you're done with work you could stop by here and we could have some fun… by ourselves." She whispered in his ear while grabbing onto his jacket.

Selim's eyebrows shot straight up in shock. Then he broke into a huge smirk.

"Well, well, well Ms. Hughes, I think I can take you up on that offer."

He gave her a quick peck on the lips and picked up Haytham's toys and put them away in the bag and quickly picked up Haytham in his arms and walked out. He turned around to see Elicia standing by the door. She blew him a kiss and he blew her a kiss back followed by a wink.

**-Meanwhile in Heaven-**

**"Noooo! Elicia, my princess, doing impure things with that boy! She shouldn't do those type of things until she's 30!" Maes Hughes yelled hysterically crying.**

Selim made it to Central Command. He quickly went to Fuhrer Mustang's office. He saw Lieutenant Hawkeye nagging the Fuhrer about his paperwork as he hastily signed his papers. Mustang looked up at Sergeant Bradley holding his son. Lieutenant Hawkeye walked over to him and took her son in her arms.

"Did you have fun with Sergeant Bradley?" Riza asked using her baby voice and bouncing him in her arms.

She turned her attention to Mustang.

"Sir, we'll be in the shooting range. We'll be back in an hour." Riza said.

Riza left with Haytham to the shooting range. Roy had a strong feeling that Hay was going to inherit Riza's talent with firearms.

"Thank you Sergeant for taking care of our son for the afternoon."

"It was no problem sir." Selim said saluting his commanding officer.

"I need you to file some old papers in the library of records in your department. After that you fill up your monthly report and leave it in my desk and you'll be free for the night."

"Yes sir!" Selim saluted and picked up the papers he needed to file.

He quickly dashed to the library of files of the investigation department. He was planning to do his job quickly. He started sorting through the files when something in particular caught his eye. A big collection of papers had called the attention of the young Sergeant. He brought up the papers, labeled confidential, to a table and spread them out. He quickly read about something about a big war that went on many years ago on a day named the Promised Day. He quickly went back to more papers and saw in some other reports about the death of Elicia's father. He finally learned that he was murdered by a monster called a homunculus and its name was Envy. As he shuffled through the papers he froze when he saw a picture of himself. He quickly picked it up and read the report written on it. He couldn't believe the things being reported. The horrible things he had done. He was a homunculus, a monster. He dropped the papers and hastily walked out of the office. He was out of breath. He went over to the phones in a dazed state. He slowly dialed his girlfriend's number.

"Hello?" Elicia asked.

"Elicia?" Selim asked.

"Selim? You're done with work already?"

"Elicia I cant go to your place tonight?" Selim said flatly.

"Why? Is something wrong? What happened?"

"I gotta go…" He said hanging up.

Selim walked out into the hall and met Lieutenant Hawkeye and Haytham. She quickly noticed the tormented look in his eyes.

"Is something wrong Sergeant?"

Selim shook his head and walked right past her. She turned around and saw him walk away. She quickly went to her husband's office. She asked him what Sergeant Bradley was assigned to. She dropped Haytham off with Roy and rushed to the department of investigations. Roy followed her. She arrived at the library and saw the papers spread out on the table. A single paper caught her eye. On top of all the other papers was a single report on the homunculus named Pride. Riza took the paper in her hands and her eyes grow upon the realization of what was going on with Bradley.

"What's wrong Riza? And where's Bradley?" Roy asked looking around for the young Sergeant with his son dozing off in his arms.

"Roy… Selim knows… he knows about Pride…"


	52. Chapter 52

It's been two weeks. Selim hasn't reported for two weeks to work. He spends most of his time sitting on the floor of his room. He refused to eat; he refused to talk to his mother or to his girlfriend. He just spent his time in his room. Elicia was confused to why was Selim behaving this way. So she went over to Central Command and asked Fuhrer Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye if they knew what happened to Selim. They explained everything. Elicia was shocked to hear of her boyfriend's origins and what he was. Now with this new information Elicia raced to the Bradley mansion. The sun was setting. She arrived at the mansion and was greeted by Mrs. Bradley.

"Hello Mrs. Bradley, is Selim here?" Elicia asked.

"Of course he is dear. He hasn't left his room since the last time you came. Elicia, could you please, please help my son." Mrs. Bradley begged.

Elicia took the old woman's trembling hands.

"I'll get him back. I'll get our Selim back." She said determined.

She stepped forward and walked up the stairs. She stood in front of his room. She took a deep breath and turned the knob. She saw her boyfriend sitting down on the floor. His hair was still wet from the shower he took. He was dressed in black pants and a white button down dress shirt. A small stubble was clearly visible on his face. He seemed like he hadn't slept in days. Bottles of liquor were scattered across his room and he seemed slightly drunk at the moment. He looked up and saw her. He quickly looked down to the ground.

"Elicia, I'm sorry. But…" He slurred.

"But nothing… I'm here and I'm not leaving!"

Selim looked up to Elicia.

"You're better off without me…"

"No I'm not. I'm not leaving you."

"Elicia you don't know…"

"I know. I know everything Selim. About… Pride…" Elicia said kneeling down in front of him.

"So you know… you know that I'm a monster, I'm part of the people responsible for the death of many, including your father! I'm a monster! I'm a monster…"

Elicia took Selim's head with both of her hands and made him look at her.

"Don't you dare say you're a monster! You're not Pride! You're Sergeant Selim Bradley. A model soldier, an excellent boyfriend, and a wonderful son. Pride is long gone… I cant bare to see you like this. I love you Selim."

"I'm losing this battle inside of me. The sorrows of what I have done are consuming me, eating me alive. I just want to end everything." He slurred tearing up slightly.

"No, no, no; please, please don't ever say that! You can't leave me, not like this." Elicia said breaking into tears as she softly kissed his face.

Selim separated her from him and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm a monster. Don't lie to me saying that you love me. You don't love me, not after knowing… So don't say that you love me, just don't." He whispered.

Elicia grabbed his hand and placed it over her chest. He felt her fast rhythmic heartbeat.

"Do you feel that Selim?" She asked.

He looked up at her and saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. She placed both of her hands on top of his.

"Do you feel that? That used to be my heart. It used to be mine. Now it's all yours Selim. Feel that, and know, know that I'm not lying when I tell you that I love you! I love you! You're not Pride. You are a good man. You're the love of my life. You're not a monster and you know it. You are not that monster that was on those records and everybody knows it. I love you Selim, I love you!" Elicia said through her tears.

Tears began rolling down his cheeks as he saw the anguish in her eyes. She placed both hands on the sides of his face and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I love you…"

Their kiss became more and more intense. They stood up from the floor and Selim set Elicia down on his bed. They continued kissing as things slowly escalated and she spent the night together with him.

The next morning Selim woke up to a beautiful sight. His girlfriend sleeping on his chest. Their night together was amazing. Most of his conflict was now resolved thanks to her, thanks to their love. There was something inside still bothering him, but he was mostly back to his old self. He leaned down and kissed Elicia's forehead. He looked at a clock in his room and realized he had to report to work. He snuck out of his bed without waking Elicia up and went over to take a shower. He showered quickly and got dressed up in his uniform. He was buttoning up his dress shirt when the sound of low moaning got his attention. Elicia slowly opened her eyes and looked around the bed for her boyfriend.

"Good morning beautiful…" Selim whispered.

Elicia sat up, covering herself with his sheets. He went over to her and gave her a kiss.

"You're going to work?" She asked.

"Yeah, I can't keep running forever. I'm still tormented over everything, but… I have something worth living for. I have you… and I'm not going to let Pride define my life now. I'm not Pride, I'm Sergeant Selim Bradley."

Elicia leaned in and kissed him once more.

"Have a good day at work today sweetheart. I'll be waiting for you." She said pulling the sheets higher to cover herself up.

Selim grabbed his uniform jacket and put it on.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you look in uniform?" She told him, as he was getting ready to leave.

Selim turned around and gave her a smirk. He quickly approached her in his bed.

"No, you haven't. But I'd love to hear it again tonight." He whispered in her ear.

Elicia giggled. And with that Selim left for work.

**-Meanwhile in Heaven-**

**Maes Hughes went into hysterics.**

**"My baby! Having sex! WHYYYYYY!" He yelled crying angrily.**

Selim reported himself to General Thomas. After a long absence, everybody was glad to see their Sergeant Bradley back in the offices. After some time working with the other men, Selim decided to go back to the investigation department's library. He was feeling like himself again. But he'd be lying if he didn't admit that there was still something inside gnawing at him. As he walked in he was surprised to see Lieutenant Hawkeye filing some papers. Lieutenant Hawkeye noticed his presence and turned to him. Selim quickly saluted.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye. Sergeant Selim Bradley reporting for duty."

"As you were." She said sternly.

But almost immediately her stern look melted into a kind and soft look.

"We've missed you around here Bradley. It isn't like you to skip work."

"Yes ma'am. I was having a bit of trouble with myself. I know that it was wrong and irresponsible from my part to miss work. I will fully accept my punishment."

"We wont punish you Bradley. We know what you've been going through."

"You do?"

"Yes we do. And if I may add my opinion in the matter, long ago I met the homunculus named Pride. He threatened me."

"I'm so sorry ma'am."

"You, Sergeant, are not that monster who threatened me. When Roy and I found out that Pride was defeated but that his body still remained and that your mother was planning to raise you as her own we were wary at first. We thought that you were still that monster inside…"

Her words started bringing him down.

"…But we were pleasantly surprised. Not only did we see you grow up as a gentle and loving boy, we saw you grow up as the strong caring man we know today. You are an exemplary soldier and a great young man. I don't support favoritism, Mr. Bradley, but if I were to pick a favorite among the soldiers here, I'd say you are my favorite by far. I can assure you, both Roy and I feel proud of the man you've become."

Selim remained quiet for a moment.

"Permission to act freely Lieutenant Hawkeye?" He asked his voice slightly cracking.

"Permission granted."

He quickly threw his arms around the lieutenant, hugging her.

"Thank you Lieutenant Hawkeye." He whispered.

She hugged him back.

"No problem Sergeant Bradley."

Whatever he did in the past was in the past now. He had a beautiful girlfriend, a family that loved him, and friends and comrades that supported him no matter what. He was ready to put everything behind him and continue to live on.


	53. Chapter 53

Riza had the afternoon free today. Roy just had a meeting and then he would also be free to go home. But seeing that the meeting was going to drag on for a long time, Roy told Riza to go on home ahead without him. He gave her the keys to the car and assured her that he would catch a ride with Havoc. After a few minutes of arguing, Riza relented. Now she was on her way back home with Haytham. But before she actually went home she needed to stop somewhere first. She parked the car right in front Gracia's bakery and got out with Haytham in her arms. She opened the door and walked in. The bells went off, announcing her arrival. The shop was empty and Gracia was back in the kitchen. She heard the bells and quickly rushed to the front. She saw the lieutenant with her baby in her arms. She quickly went over and gave her a hug.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye! What a surprise. It's so nice to see you."

"I'm happy to see you too Gracia. It's been a long time."

"I know. And how has this little handsome gentleman been doing?" Gracia asked caressing little Hay's head as he was sucking on his thumb.

"Oh, he's been doing good." Riza said bouncing Haytham in her arms.

"And has he learned how to walk yet?"

"No he hasn't, Roy and I are starting to worry a bit." Riza informed.

"Don't worry about it, he'll learn in time. Also, a little birdie told me little Hay is going to be a big brother soon." Gracia said gleefully.

Riza gave the woman an innocent smile.

"Yes, yes he is. Roy and I are having another baby. How'd you know?" Riza wondered, even though she had a slight idea of how she found out.

"Mr. Mustang called to tell us the news some time ago-"

"Figures!" Riza muttered under her breath.

"We're so happy for you guys and I'm sure Maes is happy for you guys as well. So how far along are you now?"

"3 months."

"We'll if you happen to need anything, Elicia and I are always here to help."

"Actually, I think you can help me out with something."

"Cravings?"

"Yes."

"Pie?"

"Yeah."

"I'll get them for you in a moment." Gracia said as she went to the kitchen.

Soon she returned with two boxes of pie.

"Ok, here you go. One's for you and one's for Mr. Mustang since he always ordered one for himself at these times."

"Thank you Gracia." Riza said reaching to get the the money to pay her.

But Gracia stopped her.

"No need to pay me dear. They're a gift."

"No Gracia, I couldn't!"

"I insist." She said pushing the money back into her hands.

"Thank you."

"No need to mention it dear."

Riza got into her car and said goodbye to Gracia Hughes. She soon arrived home. She opened the door and was greeted by Hayate and Hyperion. Riza patted the dogs and quickly went to the kitchen with her son.

"You want a little slice of pie Hay?" Riza asked him with her baby voice

Haytham chuckled, which Riza took as an agreement. She sat Haytham in his highchair and gave him a small slice of pie. She served one for herself and sat down next to her son. She really shouldn't be giving him any sweets before dinner, but she could break the rules once or twice as long as it's not a regular occurrence. And Hay seemed to be enjoying his pie. Roy went on and on about how Haytham behaved just like her, but it was moments like this one where she could see Roy through Haytham. And guessing from the cravings, this next baby is going to share their love of sweets.

"You know Hay, I think your little brother or little sister is going to be just like you and your dad. Now I'm going to have to hide the sweets from 3 people in this house." Riza joked.

She knew he didn't really understand what was going on with this new baby. But she knew Haytham was going to be an amazing big brother to the baby. She brushed her hand through Haytham's black hair as he cooed at her affectionate gesture. Riza was done with her slice of pie and so was Haytham. She gave Haytham back his blue pacifier as she set him down on the kitchen floor to play with Hyperion. Haytham happily started playing with his dog as Riza went over to the sink with the dirty dishes. Riza was about to clean them up when suddenly she cuts herself with a knife she didn't know was there. She hissed and retracted her hissed quickly, getting the attention of her son. One small drop of blood falls on the kitchen floor. Haytham saw his mother hiss in pain and he noticed the red liquid falling from her finger and quickly reacted. He got up, using the table for support and quickly walked towards his mother. Riza gasped when her son finally reached her. He held on to her legs and whinnied slightly while looking up to her. Riza just saw her son walking for the first time. He walked towards her. Out of worry that she was hurt. Riza was so excited and happy over her son's first steps. Haytham, on the other hand, was still worried about his mommy being hurt. Laughing out of pure joy, she picked up baby Haytham and began to kiss him over and over again.

"Don't worry Hay, mommy's ok. Mommy's not hurt." She happily whispered to her son.

Haytham calmed down when she said that and started smiling again. She then resumed to kiss her son multiple times.

"I can't believe it! You walked. You walked for the first time. I'm so proud of you Haytham Maes."

Haytham cooed happily until they heard the front door open.

"I'm home." Roy sighed exhausted.

Riza looked over to Hay.

"Lets go say hi to daddy."

Haytham laughed and clapped his little hands. Riza arrived at the living room. She set Haytham down on the floor. Roy just arrived in the living room, sighing as he takes off his uniform jacket.

"Go say hi to daddy!" Riza whispered to her son.

Hay starts walking towards Roy. Roy is looking at his jacket when he notices his son taking wobbly steps towards him. Roy quickly dropped his jacket down on the ground and crouched down. He opened his arms wide as his son walked towards him. Haytham finally reached Roy. Roy quickly took him in his arms, laughing loudly out of pure joy.

"Hay! You did it! You walked." Roy roared.

Riza giggled. Roy turned to see his wife.

"Did you see that? Wasn't he amazing?" Roy asked dashing towards his wife.

"Yes I did honey. And amazing doesn't even begin to cover it."

"When did this happen?"

"Just a moment ago. I cut my finger over the sink and just like that, he was walking towards me." She answered.

Roy looked over to his son in his arms with a big grin on his face. He ruffled Haytham's hair.

"Aw, Haytham was protecting his mommy. That's my boy! Daddy's proud of you Haytham."

Roy put Haytham down on the ground and watched him walk over to the dogs. Then he turned to Riza and quickly moved in to kiss Riza.

"Wow." Riza sighed.

"I get that a lot..." Roy chuckled playfully as he shrugged his shoulders.

Riza playfully punched his arm, and Roy quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"I think our little bodyguard is going to make one heck of a big brother." Roy whispered rubbing Riza's belly.

"Yeah, I'm sure he is." Riza said gently cupping Roy's face.

"I can't wait to tell everybody in the offices tomorrow!"

"Which reminds me, I stopped by Gracia's bakery."

"You brought pie?" Mustang asked excited.

"Yes I brought pie." Riza chuckled.

Roy quickly grabbed her and kissed her.

"This day just keeps getting better!" Mustang celebrated.

"But you're not having any. Not until we have dinner first."

"But... But... Pie!" Roy whined with a pouty face.

Riza looked at him sternly, trying not to laugh.

"After dinner."

Roy sighed.

"Alright, dinner first, pie later."

Riza smiled and gave her husband a sweet kiss on the lips. She let her lips linger close to Roy's lips for a while.

"I'll start making dinner." She whispered into Roy's ear.

Roy smiled tenderly at her and hugged closer. He gave her an eskimo kis and whispered

"Maybe I can help out?"

She leaned and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Sure."


	54. Chapter 54

The night had already fallen on Ishval. Scar waited patiently outside of his home. Major Miles had arrived in Ishval and Scar had offered him a room in his home. After a few moments waiting outside, a car pulled up in front of him. Major Miles hopped off the back of the car and threw his bag over his shoulder.

"Hello Miles!" Scar greeted.

"Hey, it's been a while." Miles said stretching out his hand for a handshake.

The men shook hands and walked in to the house. Miles followed Scar into the kitchen. When he walked into the kitchen he saw a little boy wearing glasses. He was reading a pretty big book.

"Jacob, come over here." Scar called.

Jacob looked up and immediately jumped off of the chair and stood by Scar's side.

"I want you to meet a good friend of mine. Jacob, this is Major Miles."

"Hello Major Miles, it's a pleasure to meet you." Jacob said.

"Pleasure's all mine." Miles answered.

"Jacob, it's time for bed. Tomorrow we have a long day ahead of us."

"Ok, goodnight." Jacob said as he walked back to the kitchen table, grabbing his book and finally going back to his room.

Miles looked over to Scar.

"Who's the boy?"

"He's my son." Scar answered nonchalantly.

Miles eyes grew in disbelief. His jaw almost hit the floor.

"Your son? You have a son? How did that happen?"

"I found him on the streets and I decided to take him in. He sees me as a father and he calls me dad, and I've come to consider him like my own."

Miles huffed with a smile on his face.

"That's pretty admirable."

"Yeah." Scar shrugged as he went over the kitchen and poured himself a drink.

"You want a drink Miles?" Scar said waving the glass at him.

"Sure, thanks!" Miles said as he pulled up a chair and sat in the kitchen table.

Scar poured Miles a drink and went over to the table and sat down. He passed over the glass to Miles and proceeded to take a sip.

"So, what have you been up to lately?"

"Well, we heard that you were short supply of doctors and medical supplies so the Fuhrer assigned someone and I'm here as an escort. Now Ishval has a new doctor working in the new clinic whenever it's finished."

"Speaking of the Fuhrer, he's coming over in a few weeks. We're going to be work with the re-construction plan." Scar added.

"That's great."

"And how's Fort Briggs holding up?" Scar asked taking another sip.

"We're holding up alright. General Armstrong is putting all of us through the ringer lately. Her hormones going haywire means that all of us a Fort Briggs have to be up on our toes."

"Wait, why are her hormones going haywire?"

"She's pregnant." Miles answered trying to be as serious as possible.

Scar processed that sentence for a minute.

"General Armstrong is pregnant?" He whispered in disbelief.

"Yeah, she's 7 months along." Miles added.

"And how did that happen?" Scar asked still in disbelief.

"She had a one night stand when we were in here sometime ago."

"And who was the brave bastard that pulled that off." Scar chuckled.

Miles leaned back and smiled slightly. He said nothing. Scar looked at him and finally understood the meaning of his silence.

"You?"

"Yeah, I'm the brave bastard." Miles answered humorously.

"…But… Why… and your country has rules about officers being together-"

"Olivier wanted a child. And she asked me to father her child. She said that she wouldn't want anybody else to be the father. And I accepted. Nobody knows the child is mine. If he or she inherits traits of my ishvalan heritage the claim can be made that the father is a native."

"But… why? I know you and I know you wouldn't just father a child just because your superior officer asked you to."

"That's because it wasn't a order from a General to her subordinate. It was a plead from a woman who hides her feelings to a man who loves her so much that he would do anything for her. Believe it or not, she has feelings. People don't see it but I do. She loves me and I'm definitely mad about her. And when she asked me to have a baby with her, I must admit I was shocked, but I was definitely excited and willing to go through with whatever she wanted. I will stand by her side and continue to love her and our child until my heart stops beating."

Scar huffed with a big smile on his face.

"Congratulations my brother, I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks."

Suddenly Scar started chuckling quite loudly.

"But I have to admit Miles you looked like such a love sick puppy!"

"What of it?" Miles said defensively.

"Yeah, that whole lovey dovey romance thing that I just don't understand and probably won't ever understand for good reasons."

"Don't be so sure of that. You'll get your turn to turn into this love sick puppy one day." Miles smirked.

"Don't bet on it Miles."

The two men laughed and joked until they finally decided to call it a night. The next morning Scar and Miles were up early. Scar woke up Jacob and quickly fixed him up something to eat. Scar had help out with the construction of the clinic. And Miles was going to check in on the construction and on the new doctor one last time before going back to Briggs. Miles and Scar were walking to town and Jacob was sitting on his father's shoulders. After a long distance of walking, the guys finally made it to the clinic under construction. Scar lowered the boy back on the ground.

"I'm going to check on the new doctor." Miles announced.

"Alright. We'll be here." Scar assured.

Scar and Jacob went in then proceeded to climb to the top of the clinic to work on the second floor. He smelled something weird around the building, but he put the thought aside. Scar and Jacob greeted the men working. Scar told Jacob to go and sit and read his brother's old alchemy notes. Jacob readily accepted his order and went to sit in a corner with his papers. Scar warned the boy to mind his step so he won't fall through. He started working quietly while the rest of the guys joked and laughed. Suddenly there was a strange buzzing sound that caught his attention. He wondered what that sound could be when suddenly he realized what it was.

"EVERYBODY RUN!" Scar cried out getting everybody's attention.

But before anybody could do anything a loud boom with a great flash of sparks went off. The men started screaming in panic and running out of the building. The sparks that flew out of the explosion quickly engulfed the place in flames. Most of the first floor was on fire. The men didn't know what to do. Scar put his hand on a wall and blew it up, making an opening for the men and quickly made a make shift staircase for them. Scar turned to his son. He rushed over to him and Jacob started running towards him. But the wooden floor gave out on them. Scar and Jacob were falling. Scar quickly grabbed him and pressed him to his chest. Scar lands on his back. The fall would've been much worse but a collection of blankets and pillows for the patients' beds broke his fall. But still the fall was enough to daze him and leave him out of breath. Jacob shook Scar desperately trying to get him to react. Jacob started coughing as the smoke started covering their surroundings. Scar suddenly sprang up. He had Jacob in his arms and started looking around for an exit. There were burning pieces of wood surrounding them. Jacob buried his face into his father's chest. Scar held Jacob tighter.

"You better hold on son." Scar warned.

He charged his way through the burning wood with his shoulder, shielding his son. He slammed his shoulder against the wall after breaking through the wood. He slammed his hand against the wall and deconstructed it. He and Jacob both fell out of the burning building.

"They're over here!" Someone cried out.

And in a flash, Miles and the workmen surround both of them. Scar got up in a kneeling position. He set Jacob down and checked him.

"Are you ok Jacob, are you hurt?"

"I'm ok dad."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes dad. Are you ok?" He wondered.

"I'm fine." He said hesitantly as he slowly stood up.

"I don't believe that." Miles chimed in.

"I'm fine Miles." Scar said cringing as he tried to stand straighter.

"You see, why don't we just take you to the new doctor?"

"I don't need to see the new doctor, all I need is some rest."

At that moment Miles smacked Scar's shoulder, earning a loud growl of pain from the man.

"You're not 'just fine' you need to be looked at." Miles said in a serious tone.

"Please dad." Jacob pleaded.

Scar sighed.

"Lets go." Scar surrendered.

Miles led Scar to the residence of the new doctor, trying to be as delicate as possible with his shoulder and back. Scar held on to his 7-year-old son's hand. The walking distance to the doctor's home was rather short. A few men from the constructions crew walked out. Miles, Jacob, and Scar went in.

"Doctor Statham, I have one last patient for you." Miles called out.

Scar looked up and saw a young woman turn around to face them. She had long straight blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She wore the standard amestrian pants and boots and black turtleneck. She also wore a couple of dog tags with a pair of silver rings and a white lab coat. She had one of her hands buried inside the pockets of her lab coat. Scar's eyes were fixed on the woman before him. She was a very pretty beautiful young woman and Scar was in awe. She approached the men. Scar straightened up and held his breath nervously as the young doctor inspected him. She gently laid her hands on his back and his shoulder and slowly started putting pressure on them. Scar hissed silently. She quickly took her hands off of him as soon as she heard him. Scar quickly cleared his throat to pretend he felt nothing.

"I'm going to need you to take off your shirt sir." The doctor said.

Scar started nervously stuttering. Miles and Jacob looked at him puzzled, wondering why would her request inspire such a reaction from him. Jacob didn't get it, but Miles understood what was going on. He gave him a knowing smirk as he let him go on with his stutter fest.

"I just need you to take off your shirt to see the injuries on your back and shoulder. Gee, I didn't think that a man like you would be so bashful." The doctor giggled.

Scar mind went blank. Miles was enjoying every minute of this.

"This is so much better than a radio soap opera." He whispered inaudibly.

Scar finally took off his shirt, revealing his very fit and toned body. She stared a bit too long.

"Um…" Scar mumbled uncomftrably when he noticed her staring.

"Oh, sorry. Please come over to the bed." She cheerfully chimed in.

"Come over to where?" He asked chocking nervously.

"Calm down tiger, I mean sit down while I take a look at your injuries." She laughed.

Scar suddenly felt his face go hot. He sat down on the bed as she started checking his back and shoulder.

"Hm, you have some broken ribs, hurt back, dislocated shoulder, and very bad burns." She concluded.

She looked over to his arms.

"Nice tattoos. Alchemy with a some alkahestry?" She wondered.

"Yeah." He answered.

"You know about alchemy?" Jacob chimed in.

"Of course I do little man. I had some training in medical alchemy and a little alkahestry back at Central. You like alchemy?" She said looking over to Jacob.

Jacob nodded excitedly. The doctor chuckled.

"I'm going to use some alchemy to mend your bone fractures and your back."

"Alright." Scar agreed.

"Can I see it Doctor?"

"Sure little man!"

Jacob rushed over to her side. She drew a circle on his back and on his sides with some black ink using her fingers. He shivered as he felt her running her fingers through his back and sides. Miles noticed and failed to contain his snickering, earning him a glare from Scar. Dr. Statham then clapped her hands and gently placed them on his body. Her alchemy mended his bones quickly and then she moved on to mending his broken shoulder. Jacob was awestruck with the Doctor's medical alchemy. After she mended his shoulder Jacob said

"Wow, that was amazing doctor!"

"Thank you little man. What's your name?"

"Jacob."

"Well Jacob, I'm Doctor Selene Statham." She said shaking the boy's hand.

"Hey Jacob, do you want to eat something?" Miles added

Jacob looked back to Major Miles and nodded.

"Then lets go grab a bite, any of you want anything?"

"I'm good Major Miles, thanks for the offer anyway."

"I'm not hungry."

"Alright. Come on Jacob lets get some food while Dr. Statham finishes with your dad."

Jacob and Miles went out, leaving Scar and the pretty doctor all alone.

"So Jacob is your son, you and your wife are really lucky to have a boy like him."

"I'm not married. Jacob is adopted." Scar said.

"Oh. Well…" She stuttered awkwardly.

She then started to apply some medicine in his burns and started bandaging them carefully. After a few moments she was finally done. Scar stood up from the bed, finding it much easier to stand up straight and how much less painful his body felt. Dr. Statham went and got Scar's shirt for him.

"Your fractures have been healed but your burns are going to take some time and your muscles and your back are going to be sore for a few days." She said handing him his shirt.

Scar noticed how close she was standing to him. He swallowed nervously. He nervously took his shirt back and tried to put it on but started struggling because of his bandages.

"Here let me help." She said helping him put his shirt on.

"…Thank you… Doctor Statham…" Scar whispered.

"…You're welcome…" She whispered.

They stared into each other's eyes for a minute before hearing Jacob and Miles come in. Doctor Statham jumped up and Scar started stuttering again with a hint of a blush appearing on his cheeks. Making Miles almost lose it. He was dying to laugh at the expense of his friend. While Jacob was confused about his father's behavior.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you all." She said shaking Scar's hand.

"Yeah… it was nice meeting you…" Scar stuttered shyly.

The three guys walked out. Jacob then tugged on Scar's shirt to get his attention.

"Doctor Statham is so amazing! She's smart and she can do alchemy dad!"

"Yeah she's amazing son."

"And she's really pretty too dad…" He added making Scar mumble words nervously.

"Dad… what's happening to you?"

"You wanna know what's happening to him Jacob?" Miles chimed in.

Jacob nodded.

"Well you see, your dad just turned into a lovesick pup-"

Scar then punched Miles on the side causing him growl in pain from the soreness of his body.

"Don't listen to him Jacob, he's messing with you. Everything is fine with me, I'm ok."

Jacob shrugged his shoulders and continued walking on home.

"Hey lover boy, how are you feeling?" Miles whispered with a cheeky grin.

"Shut up Miles!" He growled.

Miles broke into uncontrollable laughing. After a few minutes of laughing and Scar angrily watching him laugh, Miles finally calmed down and his face was stone serious.

"You know… this fire wasn't an accident right?"

"I figured as much." Scar added seriously.

"Do you have any idea of why someone would do this?" Miles asked.

"I don't know… But I have a feeling… this is only start." Scar added grimly.

**Author's Note:**

**Hello people! Here's an extra long chapter. Things are going to start getting intense people. Also I want to answer to some reviews.**

**Brook Uchiha-Spark Alchemist:**

**Well to my knowledge nobody has made a fanart of Haytham. But I want to draw him and all of the other kids. So I'll be drawing Hay and Isaac and all of the other kids very soon.**

**author12306:**

**Thank you and don't apologize you don't sound bossy at all. I appreciate that you pointed that out to me, I didn't notice. I'm going to try to work on that. Thank you once again :).**


	55. Chapter 55

Scar was on his way to Doctor Statham's place. He has been going to her place for treatment of his injuries. Even though they've been seeing each other on a regular basis, Scar still acted awkwardly around her and she would find it so amusing and also a little cute. Scar walked towards the direction of her home and came across a huge crowd surrounding her home. The people murmured around amongst themselves looking scared and worried. Scar hurried to the house and tried to look over the crowd. He grabbed a guy's shoulder and made him turn to him.

"What happened here?" Scar asked calmly.

"Someone broke into Dr. Statham's house while she wasn't in and pretty much destroyed her place." The man answered.

"Is she alright?" Scar asked getting a little bit worked up.

"She wasn't hurt since she wasn't anywhere near her home."

Scar nodded and preceded to push is way to get inside the home. After pushing and shoving his way through he finally made it to the door. He went in and immediately was shocked and disgusted with the sight before his eyes. There was blood all over place. Blood smeared all over the walls and pooled on the floors. The bed seemed like it has been set on fire. The pages of the doctor's medical books were thrown everywhere. And in the middle of the room stood Doctor Statham looking horrified and only one guard looking at the scene. The guard glanced over to Scar's direction and immediately turned and bowed to him.

"Hello Grand Cleric, I am at your service sir."

"Are you the only guard here?"

"No sir, the rest of the men accompanying me either got sick or fainted from seeing this." The man chocked out trying not to lose the contents in his stomach.

Scar looked on to the bloody horror.

"This is the third time something like this has happened. First the fire in the clinic, then the explosion of the import and export center and now this. Do we have any leads of who's doing all of this?"

"We haven't found anything." The guard said grimly.

He turned to the young doctor who was covering her mouth in horror.

"Doctor Statham, I suggest you relocate to another place for the time being. We are sure that the one responsible for this will most likely come after you."

She lowered her hand and nodded sadly.

"Do you have a place to go ma'am?"

She shook her head.

"You may stay with me if you wish doctor Statham." Scar suddenly offered.

She looked up to him.

"You don't have to, I don't want to impose."

"It's not a problem. Just pack up some of your belongings and come with me."

And with that Scar went outside and ordered the crowd outside to go on. The other guards went back to work as well. Doctor Statham started packing the belongings that did manage to make it while Scar continued to wait outside. 3 hours passed and Scar was starting to get impatient. Finally she walked out. Scar turned around and saw her lugging 3 large bags and a box.

"Why are you carrying so many things?" Scar whined.

"Well, the box carries the medical equipment and the bags… well…"

Scar waited for an explanation.

"…I kinda have a tendency to over pack…" The young woman laughed while she nervously scratched the back of her neck.

Suddenly she straightened up and cried out. She handed Scar over her bags and ran inside her home. Scar was confused about what she could've possibly left behind. It seemed to him she practically packed her whole house inside the bags. Selene went to her nightstand. She opened the drawer, hoping that they were still there and that the culprits didn't take them. She sighed in relief when she saw what she was looking for. Her dog tags with her rings, they were perfectly safe. She walked out inspecting them.

"Ok, now I'm set." She said with a wide smile.

Scar noticed the pieces of jewelry she held. Most particularly he noticed the silver rings. But they weren't average rings. They were wedding ring rings. Scar remembered what amestrian wedding rings looked like from the rings in Mustang's wedding ceremony. She was married. Scar slumped slightly after realizing this. She took all of her bags and the box.

"Lead the way."

Scar then proceeded to take one of the bags and the box.

"I'll help you carry your things Doctor." Scar said flatly.

"Thank you." She said cheerfully.

With that Scar led the young woman to his home. He walked in and announced his arrival to his son.

"So dad, how's the pretty doctor do…" Jacob was asking while walking in to the room when he suddenly saw the doctor standing by his father's side.

He fell quiet as his face started turning bright red. Selene started laughing.

"Jacob, Doctor Statham's home was broken into. She's going to be staying with us until we can catch whoever did this." Scar said also slightly amused about his son's mishap.

"I'm so sorry about your home Doctor Statham." Jacob rushed out, still embarrassed about what happened.

The doctor chuckled lightly. She walked up to the boy. She bent down and ruffled his white hair.

"Thank you for your concern. And also thank you for calling me pretty. I'm flattered to be considered pretty by a handsome young man like you."

Jacob smiled.

"Also, you don't have to call me Doctor Statham little man, you can call me Selene."

The boy nodded excitedly.

"Follow me, I'll take you to your room." Scar interrupted.

He went ahead and the young woman followed him. He opened up a room and went inside. He set her stuff on top of the bed.

"You should settle in." Scar said.

As Selene was setting her stuff on the bed Scar told her the location of the bathroom, the kitchen and other important things. She set the dog tags back down on the nightstand very carefully, making Scar notice the wedding bands once again.

"I'm going to get some food with Jacob, feel free to make yourself at home." Scar said.

Selene turned to face him.

"Thank you for letting me stay here." She said giving him a very warm and kind smile.

He looked into her bright blue eyes and felt like his stomach was being crushed. He cleared his throat and turned around.

"We'll be back soon."

Scar and Jacob went to the town. Scar held on to his son's hand. The doctor's house was closed. Nobody was allowed in. They started shopping for the food.

"I like her dad, she's a nice lady."

"I know she is buddy." He whispered sadly as he remembered that she was already with someone else.


	56. Chapter 56

Roy was almost done packing. Riza was already none with her luggage and with Haytham's. She scolded him for procrastinating and then went to take the dogs to a friend's home while he finished up. Roy closed the bag and walked out of his room. He left his bag next his wife's and his son's and went to check everything in the house. After a few minutes, Riza arrived. She parked the car and walked in to the house with Haytham in her arms. Roy opened the door and let her walk in.

"Is everything ready?" Riza asked.

"Yes, everything is ready. We're ready to go." Roy said enthusiastically.

"Havoc is on his way to pick us up-" She started saying when suddenly a bright flash interrupted her.

Roy took a picture with one of his cameras. He took the picture and marveled at it.

"What was that for?" Riza asked.

"It's our first vacation as a family! We need pictures."

"We can hardly call it a vacation, we're going to Ishval for 3 days on business."

"We're not going to be working day and night for three days. It's a perfect opportunity to have a time off in another country as a family."

Riza sighed and gave Roy a kiss. Suddenly they heard a honking noise. They looked outside and saw Havoc waiting in his car.

"Hey Chief, I'm here!" He called.

Roy grabbed all of the bags.

"Well, lets go." Roy said.

They walked out of the house. Roy loaded the bags as Riza locked the doors of the house. After everything was done, the family got in the car and started travelling to the train station. Havoc started talking about the recent discussion he had with his wife.

"…And finally we agreed that if the baby was a boy we'd name him Jack-"

"And what's the problem Havoc?" Roy asked.

"We started discussing girl's names and we can't agree. If we have a girl I want her to be named Jacqueline and she wants her to be named Jessica! I mean Jacqueline is a much better name than Jessica."

"They're both lovely names Havoc." Riza added.

"Yeah, but Jacqueline is a much lovelier name than Jessica in my opinion."

"That's your opinion Havoc. Rebecca also has a right to her opinion." Riza defended.

Roy laughed when he saw that Havoc looked down in sad shame after being scolded by Hawkeye. They arrived at the train station. Roy took out his bags and went over to Havoc.

"Hang in there buddy, you'll find a name soon." He encouraged.

"Thanks chief. I'll see you in three days. Call us in case you need anything." Havoc said as he drove off home.

Roy, Riza, and Haytham boarded the train. It was a long ride to Ishval. Haytham and Roy slept the whole ride. Haytham slept on his father's arms comfortably. Riza took Roy's camera and took a picture of them. The flash woke up Haytham. He looked over to his mother. Riza noticed that he was wide-awake now. She took him out of Roy's arms and sat him on her lap.

"I'm so sorry I woke you up Hay, I didn't expect you to wake up." Riza pleaded.

Haytham pressed his little hands on the window and looked on at the endless sea of sand. Riza smiled warmly at her son. Suddenly the train pulls up. Roy wakes up. He feels the loss of weight that his arms were lacking. His son wasn't there. He started frantically looking around for him, mumbling his name over and over again.

"Riza our son-"

"He's right here Roy." Riza said flatly.

Roy sighed in relief. He ruffled his son's hair and kissed his wife.

"Lets get out of here." Roy said.

He got up and got the bags as Riza and Haytham got out of the train. Immediately after getting down from the train, Riza spotted Scar standing next to a little boy. Roy walked out with all of the bags. They walked over to Scar.

"Hello, welcome to Ishval."

"Hey, it's so good to see you again Scar. And who's this little boy?" Roy greeted.

"Mustang, Lieutenant Hawkeye, this is Jacob, my son." Scar introduced.

Mustang looked overly shocked while Hawkeye was shocked but she looked like it didn't faze her at all.

"Jacob, this is Fuhrer Roy Mustang and Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye and their baby…" Scar said trailing off since he didn't knew the baby's name.

"Haytham Mustang." Riza answered.

"Hello Fuhrer Mustang, Lieutenant Hawkeye, Haytham." Jacob greeted.

"Follow us. We'll be taking you to your new residence for the next 3 days."

The family started following Scar and his son to a nearby car waiting for them. Scar was helping Roy load the things in the car.

"Scar, if I may ask, how could you possib-"

"Jacob's adopted!" Scar answered, now getting pretty irritated about people asking the same question.

"Oh! Alright, that's nice for you Scar." Roy congratulated.

When they arrived at their home Riza got down from the car. Jacob followed her out and Roy and Scar were taking care of the bags. Riza went inside and set Haytham down on the living room and went to help the men with the bags. Jacob sat next to Haytham and started to play with the boy. Suddenly, Jacob got a bright idea. He quickly ran past the adults and went outside. They looked at the young ishvalan boy questionably. They went on to the rooms to set the bags. Scar showed them around the kitchen, the bathroom, their baby's room, and their room. As they started walking back to the living room they noticed a bright light coming from the living room. The adults started running to the boys.

"JACOB!" Scar yelled.

"HAYTHAM!" Roy and Riza yelled.

When they arrived they saw Jacob on his knees preforming a transmutation in front of little Haytham. Haytham was mesmerized with what Jacob was doing. Scar sighed in relief while Hawkeye and Mustang were as mesmerized as their son. Jacob was done with the transmutation. And in the middle of the circle there was a small toy in the shape of a hawk. Jacob took the toy and handed it over to Haytham.

"Here you go Haytham! For you."

Haytham giggled joyfully as the boy handed over the toy.

"That… was amazing." Roy sighed.

"Thank you Mr. Mustang."

"You just transmuted something." Roy added.

"Yes, I transmuted some sand from outside into a toy. I just learned how to do that a few days ago." Jacob announced proudly.

"You got quite a little prodigy over there, Scar." Riza said looking over to Scar.

Scar crossed his arms and looked over to his son with a wide proud smile.

"Yeah, my boy's quite the little alchemist."

Scar then turned to Mustang.

"We need to talk about important matters this instant, we should get going."

"Lieutenant, you stay here with Haytham." Roy ordered.

"We should go with you." Riza said.

"No, this was a long trip; you're expecting and you need your rest and so does Haytham."

Riza thought it over for a moment and finally agreed. Roy gave her one more kiss and gave his son a kiss on the top of his head. Scar, Jacob, and Roy got inside of the car and went over to Scar's home. Jacob jumped off and rushed over to his room after saying hi to Selene who was making dinner. She looked over to the door and saw Scar standing next to Mustang. She quickly dropped everything and saluted.

"Fuhrer Mustang! It's a pleasure seeing you here sir."

"At ease Dr. Statham, may I ask what are you doing here? I ordered you a home for yourself and it was reported that you were living in your own home." Mustang questioned sternly.

"That's what we need to talk about Mustang, please follow me to my study." Scar said just as sternly.

Roy followed Scar to his study. Scar sat behind his desk and Mustang sat right across from him.

"We've been having a crime problem in our country."

Roy held his breath for a second.

"A crime problem, please explain, what's going on?"

"First there was a fire on the new clinic. Apparently the whole place was doused in fuel and a bomb was placed. The sparks lit up the fuel and the whole place went a blaze. After that, explosives were set on our exportation and importation center. The explosion destroyed all of the supplies we were exporting to Amestris and the ones being imported there too. And most recently, Doctor Statham's house was broken into. Her entire home was doused in blood, most of her belongings and medical supplies were destroyed…"

Mustang looked horrified.

"And that's why she's staying here?"

Scar nodded.

"Do you have any idea of who's doing this or why?"

Scar took a deep breath.

"…The clinic was a building under construction."

"Yeah?"

"The clinic was being constructed by the cooperation of the amestrian government. It was set on fire. The center was where we received supplies from Amestris and where we sent supplies over. It was blown up. And Dr. Statham, a military doctor assigned to care for the ishvalan people by the amestrian government, her house was ransacked and most of her property was destroyed…"

"Are you suggesting that we're dealing with a vendetta against the amestrian government and our plan for Ishval?" Mustang asked.

"It's very likely. I mean it can't be just a mere coincidence that all of the places that were attacked had amestrian ties."

Mustang leaned back into his chair. He placed his hand on his chin and looked down to the ground.

"…This is a serious problem we're dealing with here. We have to work quickly before anything tragic happens." Mustang whispered.

-Meanwhile at the Fuhrer's place-

It was nighttime already. Roy was still in his meeting with Scar. Riza had cooked Haytham and herself some dinner. Haytham was playing with the little hawk toy that Jacob created for him. Riza was finishing up with the dishes. She dried off her hands and went over to her son.

"Are you sleepy Mr. Haytham? Because it's already time for bed." She said picking him up and carrying him off to his room.

Scar had a crib placed in his room since he already expected that they would bring their baby along. She set him down and Haytham quickly snuggled in and closed his eyes. Riza took the toy and placed it by a table nearby. She then walked over to their room and continued to put away the empty bags that once contained their belongings. When she picked up one of the empty bags she noticed Roy's pocket watch. She then went on to put the bag in the closet and quickly went to the bed to pick up the watch. She opened it and saw the picture of their wedding and the one of them with their baby. With a smile, she sighed and shook her head. He should be more careful with his watch. She went over to place it by his nightstand when suddenly she heard a noise, accompanied immediately by Haytham's terrified cries. Riza quickly rushed to the closet and pulled out one of her handguns. She slowly opened the door to her room and silently walked through the hall with her weapon ready. And again she heard her son cry and started running to his room. She arrived and saw an ishvalan man, his white hair, nearly shaven off. He was very thin, but tall with broad shoulders. He had Haytham in his arms. He was chuckling while he saw the boy cry. Riza wanted to bring up her gun and shoot him right in the head for daring to touch her son. But she knew that she couldn't just shoot him with Haytham in his arms.

"Put my son down this instant!" She slowly growled as she stepped forward closer to the man.

He chuckled one last time and fell quiet, still smiling.

"I'll ask you one final time. PUT MY SON DOWN NOW!"

"Goodnight, Lieutenant Hawkeye…" The man whispered.

Before she could ponder what that meant, someone put a weird smelling rag on her face. She quickly reacted by elbowing the person in the face. He quickly got off of her but it was too late. She started losing consciousness. She held up her gun up to the man holding her son but quickly fell to her knees. She dropped her gun and fell to the ground. She faintly heard her son crying louder as he saw her fall. Her vision started blurring and then she was gone.

-In Scar's Office-

Scar ad Mustang rose from their chairs.

"It's already nighttime Mustang, you should return home. We'll continue this in the morning."

Roy checked his pockets for his watch.

"Oh crap! I left my watch at the house. Hey would you mind giving me a ride back to my place?"

"Not at all."

Both Fuhrer and Grand Cleric got inside a car and made their way back to the Fuhrer's house.

"Well Mustang this is your st-" Scar stopped mid sentence as he saw the front of the house.

The door was hanging by it hinges. Wondering what made him freeze, Mustang took a look. When he saw the entrance of his house he started to panic. Both Mustang and Scar jumped out of the vehicle and rushed inside of the house. Unlike the doctor's house, the Fuhrer's house was very neat. Nothing was disturbed. Mustang called out for his wife and son, but no answer.

"Call your police, I'll check the place." Mustang ordered as he started putting on his ignition gloves.

Scar rushed to the phone and called for help. Roy searched through all of the rooms and found nothing. The last room he checked was his son's room. He walked in and called for his family. Nobody was there. But there was something inside the baby's crib. Mustang slowly approached it. He looked inside and suddenly he felt his blood freeze. Inside the baby's crib was Riza's handgun and Roy's pocket watch. Both caked in blood. With a trembling hand, Roy took his watch and opened it. The pictures inside were ripped and stained with blood. Scar ran to Mustang only to see the color on his face vanish.

"The police are here Mustang."

Without a word, Roy went outside to get some air. Scar closely followed.

"We'll get them, they're going to be alright." Scar encouraged.

Roy saw the crowd of ishvalans surrounding his house. But out of all the people, one man stood out to him. A thin little man, middle aged from the look of it. He had a freshly broken nose. But he recognized an injury like that. It was a broken nose from a right elbow to the face. What made it so familiar was that once he had been at the receiving end of one of those at the hands of his wife when he tried to sneak up on her to frighten her. Mustang took a step towards the man. The man had his eyes fixed on Mustang. When he noticed that the Fuhrer was walking his way he visibly tensed up.

"Hey buddy, I need to talk to you about that nose of yours." Mustang said gruffly.

The man gasped loudly and started to make a run for it. Mustang and Scar quickly chased after him. Roy pointed his fingers at the man and snapped. The sparks flew out of his hands and hit the ground. The flames encircled the ishvalan man. Before he could even think of what to do next, Fuhrer Roy Mustang forced him on the ground. He jumped through the flames, landed on top of him and managed to pin him down.

"We're going to have a nice long chat…" Mustang furiously growled in his ear.

"You wont hear a thing from me… amestrian…"

Mustang and Scar took their prisoner to the ishvalan police center. There they managed to get an interrogation room. It was actually quite spacious. There was one small wooden table in the middle of the room and a smaller table at the far corner of the room. Mustang threw the man into a chair.

"Start talking!" Mustang commanded.

"No." The man flatly stated.

"I swear that if you don't start talking right now-"

"You'll what? Burn me right here and now? You'll only be burning a poor farmer boy. And once the people of Ishval hear what their amestrian comrade has done, they'll be outraged. Maybe risking the start of another war. And that's not the way you make amends for the first mistake you did, right Fuhrer Mustang. And if one of your military soldiers kills me, it'll cause a riot amongst us." The man chuckled.

Mustang begrudgingly lowered his hand. Scar was about to take a crack at the man when he started speaking.

"And I wont say a damn thing to you either, Grand Cleric. How dare you call yourself a man of Ishval when you consort with our enemies? The ones who murdered thousands of our people."

"Because if God can forgive our sins when we truly repent then so can we." Scar answered plainly.

"I won't talk." He said sitting back on his chair.

Scar sighed. Both Mustang and Scar knew that whatever they did it wouldn't get him to talk. He couldn't burn the man as much as he wanted to. Just by hurting him in the slightest could cause the very fickle trust between Amestris and Ishval break. Mustang charged out of the room and Scar followed him.

"Keep an eye on him, I need to make a quick phone call." Mustang growled.

"To who?"

"My best man."

-In the Havoc Residence-

"But Jacqueline is a much more better name for her. It's much more elegant." Jean argued.

"But Jessica is a much cuter name!" Rebecca argued.

Suddenly the phone ringing interrupted their discussion.

"Who on earth is calling at this hour of the night?" Rebecca commented.

Jean got up and picked up the phone.

"Havoc residence, this is Jean speaking."

"Havoc." Mustang called.

"Oh hey chief, weird that you're calling at these hours of the night. But what can I help you with."

"I need you to get over here to Ishval as soon as humanly possible."

"Go to Ishval? Right now? But why do I have to do that?"

Rebecca rose from her seat.

"Riza and Haytham have been kidnaped. And I need your help." Mustang said, struggling to find the words.

Jean paled when he heard those words. He felt terrified about his friend and his godson's safety.

"I'll be there as soon as possible." Jean said hanging up the phone and quickly rushing to his room.

"What's going on baby?" Rebecca asked following him.

Jean took an old bag and started stuffing clothes into it.

"The trains start moving at dawn." Jean murmured.

Rebecca shook him to get his attention.

"Jean Havoc, what the hell is going on?" Rebecca yelled.

"Riza and Haytham were kidnaped." Jean answered.

Rebecca was stunned. She felt her legs go weak. She held on to Jean's arm to keep herself up.

"I need to go to Ishval to help Roy get them back safe and sound."

"I'm going with you."

"No you're not! You're pregnant and you're-"

"She's my best friend and he's my godson too. I need to do this Jean. I want to help out." Rebecca pleaded desperately.

Jean just took one look into her eyes and finally gave up.

"Fine."

Rebecca and Jean were now both going to Ishval, determined to bring back Riza and Haytham safe and sound. Jean threw some of his clothes and some of Rebecca's clothes inside his backpack.

"Jean."

"Yeah honey bun?"

"If you don't mind, I'm going to bring Stacey with me to this mission."


	57. Chapter 57

After a long train ride, Jean and Rebecca had finally arrived to Ishval. Jean was wearing his uniform and Rebecca was wearing her black turtleneck and military pants and boots. Jean hopped off the train throwing his backpack over his shoulder and Rebecca followed closely behind with a big black suitcase. They looked around for someone who would tell them where to find Roy.

"Colonel Jean Havoc!" A man called waving his arm in the air.

Rebecca and Jean looked at the man's direction.

"I'm here on orders from the Grand Cleric to escort you to the police station. Please follow me."

They start walking to the vehicle waiting for them. Rebecca held on to her husband's hands. The whole ride over to the police station they held hands. It was a quiet car ride to the police station. When they finally arrived they jumped off the car only to see Roy waiting for them in the entrance. He looked like he hadn't slept at all.

"Ok boss, we're here. What can we do?"

"He wont talk. I need you to talk to him and try to get information out of him."

"Let me talk to him. I think I can get him talking." Jean said charging inside.

Jean went in to the interrogation room. Scar, Rebecca, and Roy went in with him to see him interrogate the man. But as much as Jean tried, the results were the same. Hours and hours passed and still no information on the whereabouts of Riza and Haytham. Jean got frustrated and just growled and lifted the guy up by the collar.

"Do it! I dare you Colonel! What will our people think? An amestrian soldier abusing an ishvalan. It'll certainly betray the trust between the ishvalans and the military."

Jean dropped him back into his chair and walked back to Mustang, Scar, and Rebecca in a huff.

"Boss, I can't get anything out of him without punching his teeth in."

"And doing that will wreck the reputation of the military and we can't really afford that right now." Roy added.

"Why don't I take a crack at him?" Rebecca suggested with a bubbly tone of voice.

Scar and Mustang looked at her skeptically.

"I don't see why not? What do you say boss?"

"Well… we don't have many other options. Go ahead!"

Rebecca placed her big black suitcase on the corner table and walked over to him with a big smile.

"If I didn't talk to the Fuhrer, or the Grand Cleric, or the Colonel you better be damn sure I'm not going to talk to a military officer and especially a woman officer."

Rebecca, still with her big smile put her hand on top of his shoulder. Scar and Mustang shook their head. Compassion wasn't going to get him to talk. They've tried that before. She wasn't going to get anything from him. Suddenly her loving, happy and compassionate look turned dark and fierce in a split second. Her grip on his shoulder tightened. She brought her other hand to grab his other shoulder. She forcefully lifted him up and violently shook him.

"Listen here you little shit! That woman you kidnaped is my best friend! That woman is like a sister to me. And her baby is my godson; I love them as if they were my own flesh and blood. And I protect my family with everything I got! I'm three months pregnant, my feet and back are killing me, I feel nauseous, and my patience is wearing REALLY thin. So you better start talking RIGHT NOW!" Rebecca roared at the top of her lungs.

Mustang and Scar were shocked and slightly scared of the quick change of personality she just did. While Jean was as cool as can be. The man looked up at her unfazed. He remained quiet. Rebecca chuckled lightly but in a dark fashion.

"You said that they can't hurt you because that would cause the distrust of the ishvalan people with the military, am I correct?"

"Correct." He said securely.

"Well let me give you a big news flash for you, dipshit. I'm NOT military. I'm just a simple amestrian woman now. So whatever I do wont reflect on our military…"

She threw him back on to his chair. Roy and Scar were now intrigued and yet slightly scared of what she was going to do.

"Do any of you got a pen on you?" She asked to the boys.

Jean threw a pen to her direction. She took the pen and drew a big smiley face on the wall in front of the prisoner. Now everybody was confused to where she was going to go with this. She walked over to the table in the corner and faced her suitcase.

"I want you to meet someone very special." She voiced loudly to the prisoner.

She turned to face him with a big shotgun in hand.

"This is Stacey! As you can see she's a very big girl, and she packs quite a punch. Would you like to see?" She said walking over to his side.

She grabbed his chin and made him look straight at the smiley face she drew. She aimed her gun; she cocks the weapon and fires. The loud blast of it made Scar and Roy duck while Havoc was still cool with it. After the smoke cleared they all saw the results of her shot. The smiley face completely disappeared of the wall. The hole of the wall was so deep that it almost blew right through to the other side. The prisoner's eyes grew in fright.

"If that's the results of firing from a distance just imagine what it can do to your head when I shoot at point blank." She said menacingly.

Everybody froze in place.

"We're going to play a game. I'm going to give you 'till the count fiv… No, I'm going to give 'till the count of three. You tell me where my best friend and my godson are and if you don't I'll blow your head off and I wont even bat an eye. So, lets play…"

The prisoner swallowed loudly but didn't react to her threat. The rest of the men we visibly scared and sweating. Jean was still very cool with what he was seeing.

"One."

She pointed the gun at his head. The prisoner started visibly shaking.

"Two."

She cocks the gun. The prisoner started sweating and panting.

"Thre-"

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT I'LL TALK!"

"Amuse me…"

"We're holding them hostage in an old temple in the outskirts of Ishval. We're keeping them so that the Fuhrer pulls all of his amestrian connections out of our country in exchange for the safe return of his wife and son…" The man cried.

"In an old temple on the outskirts of Ishval you said?" She asked lowering her gun.

"YES!" He said crying loudly.

"Thanks."

Rebecca started to walk away but suddenly stopped. She gripped her shotgun tighter. She turned around quickly and hit the man with the butt of her gun in the face. The force of the blow was enough to knock the man out of his chair and knock him unconscious.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT." She spat at him.

Mustang and Scar cowered at what they had just witnessed.

"Havoc, how are you not scared of what you just saw your wife do?" Mustang whispered.

"I'm used to it… She's actually kinda hot when she's pissed." Havoc smirked.

Havoc looked over to his wife, who was putting away Stacey, the shotgun.

"Nice going sugar muffin! I'm proud of you sweetheart!" Havoc cried out blowing her a kiss and winking at her.

"Thanks sweetie, I love you!" Rebecca declared switching back to her bubbly personality.

She ran over to Havoc and threw her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. When they broke apart, Rebecca looked over to Mustang and Scar.

"They're at an abandoned temple at the outskirts of Ishval."

"Good, Scar and I will go rescue them. Havoc, Rebecca; you should go on and rest. You deserve a good break after this. Especially you Rebecca."

"I'll have a house for you prepared immediately." Scar assured.

"Thank you." Jean said putting his arm around his wife.

They all walked out of the police station. Scar and Roy were going to rescue Riza and Haytham. But before they parted Roy hugged both Rebecca and Jean and thanked them for their help. They wished Roy luck and with that, they set off to the outskirts of Ishval.

**Author's Note:**

**Brook Uchiha-Spark Alchemist:**

**There is little information on the effects of exposure of human expectant mothers to chloroform. But testing on animals (like mice and rats) showed that when exposed to high dosages of chloroform at prolonged periods of time experienced birth defects or miscarriages. Though there is little proof of what exposure to chloroform can do when you're pregnant I'm guessing (And it's a pretty big guess, I really have no idea what it can really cause.) that if someone that's pregnant is exposed to chloroform for a long period of time it can cause miscarriages and birth defects as well. Luckily Riza wasn't really exposed to it for that long since she immediately elbowed the guy in the face. I'm so sorry I tried to do some research before I wrote it to make it as accurate as physically possible but this is what found. Sorry if it's not really accurate.**


	58. Chapter 58

Riza groggily opened her eyes. She slowly sat up and looked at her surroundings. She was sitting in a dirty old mattress on the floor. The room she was in was small and run down. She got up and went over to the metal door keeping her in. She tried to open it but no luck. She started screaming for help. Suddenly a flash of thought came to her mind. She started remembering what had happened to her. Someone was inside their house, someone came behind her and knocked her out, and finally that man was holding Haytham. Her eyes grew. She started looking around frantically in her small room for any signs of her son, but found none. She started yelling her son's name desperately. Suddenly the metal door opened. Riza immediately looked over to the man standing right behind the door. He was the man holding Haytham. She positioned herself to attack the guy as he was closing the door behind him, but before she could do anything

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He interrupted.

Riza lowered her guard ever so slightly.

"Where am I? What did you do to me? Where is my son? WHAT HAVE YOU'VE DONE WITH HIM?"

The man chuckled and waved his hands, signaling her to calm down.

"You see, I'm a very polite man, so I think an introduction is appropriate before anything. My name is Devadas Kaur. No need to tell me yours. I already know all about you…"

Riza furrowed her eyebrows in slight confusion.

"…First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye nicknamed The Eye of the Hawk. Born in Amestris, only daughter of former First Lieutenant Emmeline Grumman and former State Alchemist Berthold Hawkeye. Wife of Fuhrer Roy Mustang, although your marriage is not recognized as legal in your land due to the fact that you applied to be wed in our land. Mother of Haytham Maes Mustang, age 1, and three months along with your second child, congratulations by the way-"

Riza sneered uncomftrably at the very cheery way he just congratulated her on her pregnancy.

"-You serve under the command of your husband, the Fuhrer, as her personal assistant and bodyguard. You are considered a war hero for your services as a sniper in the Ishvalan War of Extermination. You're specialty is in firearms, particularly snipers. But you also posses a basic knowledge in the use of knives and also hand to hand combat. Making you quite an opponent in battle if I may say so myself. So, I think I've covered most of it, what do you think Lieutenant Hawkeye?" He concluded with a big and charming smile on his face.

Chill ran up and down her spine. This man practically knew her entire life. She silently nodded, confirming his question.

"Excellent!" He cheered, making Riza narrow her eyes even more.

"Now, I know you must have thousands of questions for me. So, do ask away. I will answer all of your questions as best as possible." He said crossing his arms.

"How?" Riza gasped incredulously.

Devadas tilted his head slightly and arched an eyebrow.

"Oh! You mean how did I know that amount of information. Right?" He said un-crossing his arms and waving his index finger at her.

Riza just silently nodded.

"Well, it's a long story actually. You see, you may not recognize me, but I'm one of the representatives of Ishval. I've traveled to your land and have been in your meetings…"

Riza thought back to the meetings where the ishvalan were present and, effectively, he was one of them. Riza cursed herself for not paying attention.

"…And on my travels, I've been picking up information, little by little. You see our main goal here is to sever the ties between Amestris and Ishval. We don't want your murderous, filthy kind soiling our precious holy land. We know that all you're doing is helping us rebuild, having us trust you and then, when we least expect it, you're going to finish what you started with the first war…" He stated, getting a little worked up.

"…So to fulfill our mission, we gathered as much information as possible on Fuhrer Roy Mustang. And that includes you, your and your son…"

"Where is he?" Riza roared.

"In due time Lieutenant Hawkeye, I'm just getting to the best part of this story." He said in his usual cheery tone.

Riza wanted nothing more than to bash his head against the metal door.

"We've been destroying and vandalizing places with your amestrian stench. But then, we were informed that the First Family of Amestris was paying us a visit. So finally we saw the chance to fulfill our purpose. So we planed a kidnapping. Holding you ma'am and your son hostage so that the Fuhrer can declare, here in our holy land, that all amestrian influences are to be pulled back to your country and that no amestrian soldier is to set foot on Ishval for military purposes. We had observed your house from a distance. We saw Fuhrer Mustang leave with the Grand Cleric. We saw you close the door and go about your business. We waited for the night to fall, so that no eye witnesses could possibly deciphered our identities. We silently opened your front door. I went straight after the boy. But it seems that he made more a fuss than I initially though he would do. And of course, being the excellent mother that you are, you came to your young's rescue. I respect that Lieutenant, I really do. Motherly instincts are something very much respected and venerated in our culture. And well, seeing that you had a weapon in hand we had on choice but to sedate you with chloroform…"

Riza gasped in horror. She had little knowledge of the sedative that they used but she knew full well that it was possibly hazardous to the baby's health. She clutched her stomach tightly. Devadas quickly pick up on her action and knew what was possibly going through her mind.

"Oh don't worry Lieutenant Hawkeye, we were aware of your condition and the risks that implied using such a toxic sedative. We only used a very small amount and we were planning to expose you to it for a very short amount of time. But since you broke my comrade's nose, you managed to get away from its exposure in a very short time after it was applied. But even so, it was just long enough to render you unconscious for about two hours or so. So you and the baby should be just fine. We do not seek to harm you, we plan to keep you safe and sound until your husband fulfills our demands."

Riza sighed in relief. But her worries were not set at ease. There was still no guarantee of the safety of her unborn child or that of her son.

"And where is my son right now?" She calmly but fiercely questioned.

"Ah yes, your son. Little Haytham Maes Mustang. You see, as I said before, you are quite an opponent in battle with all of your military and combat skills. And add in your protective motherly instincts towards both of your offspring into the equation, and you my dear Lieutenant, make for an unstoppable force to be reckoned with. Even so that you could, with out a doubt, take on my entire force and have a more than fair chance to make it out of here with your son. So we thought of a way to keep you in line."

He then reached into his robe and took out a small radio. He channeled it for a few moments until he finally found the feed he was looking for. Suddenly small whimpers echoed in the room. Riza's heart froze in place. Her face of horror quickly transformed into one of rage.

"Oh, oh, oh, before you do something. You better sit tight for this. You see as a way to get you to behave, we have placed you and your son in different cells. Now this temple is pretty big, so there are many chambers inside, including little secret rooms and passageways. So there are many places we could've possibly placed your son in. Don't get us wrong, us ishvalan men respect women especially if they are expecting like you and we respect the innocence of child such as your son. But if you try to escape, move one hair out of line; we'll dispose of your son before you've even had a chance to reach him. And after that we'll make sure that the child you're carrying wont even live to see the light of day… Are we clear?"

Riza's knees gave out. She sat down on the filthy mattress. A silent tear ran down her cheeks as she looked helplessly down to the ground. She nodded in agreement, not looking the man directly at his red eyes.

"Are you sure? You promise to behave like a good little soldier?" He asked mocking her by using baby talked.

"YES!" She roared furiously looking at him straight at his red eyes.

Her tears continued to flow through both of her cheeks.

"Excellent! I knew you were a very sensible person." He said charmingly with a smile as he reached over to dry a tear from her cheek.

Riza jerked her face way from his hand, refusing to be touched by a man like him.

"Also, since we recognize that it's kind of an unfair to keep you in the dark of your son's whereabouts and we're probably not very trust worthy in your eyes, so we have provided you with this radio right here. You are connected to little Haytham at all times. He can hear your voice and, clearly, you can hear his." He said referring to the still crying Haytham.

He placed the radio in her palms and helped her to close her fingers. Her eyes were completely fixed on the radio. More tears began spilling from her eyes as she helplessly heard him cry and her inability to go to console him.

"That way you can be aware of your son's wellbeing." He said once again trying to wipe out the tears in her eyes.

She, once again, jerked her face away from his reach.

"Don't touch me…" She growled lowly.

He slowly backed away from her.

"Fair enough. And lastly, we guarantee the safety of you, your son, and your unborn child. We shall take care of your every need and we will not touch a single hair on either of your heads that is of course if you misbehave. Even though your marriage isn't valid in Amestris, it is valid in our land. And as such, we will respect the sanctity of your marriage to Fuhrer Mustang. None of my men will be trying to take advantage of you in anyway and that I'm 100 percent sure of. So please, make yourself comfortable and do call if you're in need of something. Also, please do talk to your son. He's been wailing since he got here. And I'm assuming all he needs is to hear his mother's voice."

And with that Devadas Kaur turned around and left. When she heard him lock the door she hastily brought the radio up to her face. Haytham kept crying.

"Haytham! Hay! It's me mommy! I'm right here little man. I'm here!" She desperately cried out, trying to get her voice to reach to her son.

Haytham heard her voice and began to quiet down. His loud cried soon shushed into low whimpers.

"Everything is going to be alright my little soldier. Mommy's all right. I'm right here, just listen to the sound of my voice Hay. Listen, you're daddy is going to get us. He's going to get us back home safe and sound. You'll see. Remember Haytham, mommy loves you very much and daddy loves you very much as well. You and your brother or sister mean the world to us and we're going to do everything we can to get you both home safe. I love you my little soldier." She whispered in a soothing tone.

Haytham fell silent, only his low coos could be heard through the radio. The room Haytham was held in was so silent, that she could hear the guard watching him sniffle and wiping his tears away. It was reassuring for her to know that the man watching her son at least had a hint of a conscience. She was slightly more secure for her son's well being.

"It's time to go to bed Hay." She announced as she started to lull him to sleep.

Even with her lullaby, Haytham refused to go to sleep out of fear. Suddenly there's a rustling noise on the other side. Riza then heard a deep manly voice coming from the other side of the radio.

"Ma'am, it seems your son is having trouble sleeping. Would you mind if I rock him to sleep as you sing?" He earnestly requested.

Riza was wary of the man. She pondered in silence whether he should trust him or not.

"I swear; he's in good hands. I will not harm him and I shall inform you of my every move. You have my word!"

Riza sighed in defeat. She knew he needed his rest, especially after what they've just gone through.

"Alright." She affirmed flatly.

She heard the rustling noise again.

"Ok, I have your baby in my arms. I'm starting to move him in my arms."

She heard Haytham get slightly fuzzy. Riza tensed up and was about to order him to let go of her son when suddenly she heard another rustling sound. And Haytham calmed down slightly.

"I've just given him the radio. Would you please continue to sing him the lullaby?" The man whispered.

Riza continued to sing her lullaby, listening closely to his breathing. After a few minutes, he was asleep. She heard his light little snores. She sighed in relief.

"He is fast asleep ma'am. I'm going to put him down on his crib." The man informed.

"Thank you. I am grateful for your help kind man." Riza whispered.

"It was a pleasure helping you and your son ma'am… I can't really let you out of here, even if I wanted… but I really hope you and your family make it home safe. I'll pray to our God that you make it home safe."

Riza was deeply moved by the man's words.

"What is your name?" Riza asked

"Rahul." He whispered.

"Well thank you Rahul, you are truly a great man. I'm deeply grateful that you are watching over my baby." She complimented.

**Author's Note:**

**Things here are really getting intense. Well at least Riza and Haytham were kidnaped by, probably, the most polite kidnapers in existence. I could've written them as a group of merciless animals, but something about polite criminals is very unnerving to me. I mean, they're extremely polite and calm and there's just no way of knowing what they really have in mind. But, that's just me anyway. So next chapter is going to be about the events that just went down right now but through the perspective of the kind guard taking care of Haytham. And after that it's going to be the big rescue. YAY! –Throws confetti in the air- **


	59. Chapter 59

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! In the last chapter I mentioned that I was going to write a chapter about the guard that was keeping Haytham. But after thinking about it for a while I kind of found it to be a really pointless chapter. So I'm just going to move on to the rescue chapters –Cue the confetti- Enjoy!**

Roy and Scar were walking through the ruins right on the outskirts of Ishval. Scar assured that this is where they could be holding the Fuhrer's wife and son. He told him that this was once a large temple where men were trained to be monks surrounded by little huts where they used to live. Scar and his big brother trained on these very grounds. Roy and Scar finally found the main entrance to the temple. A single guard wielding a massive rifle guarded the main entrance. Roy tried to charge in but Scar stopped him before he could be seen and pulls him behind a wall. Roy tried to shake out of his grasp but Scar had a firm grip on him.

"Get a hold on yourself Mustang! We need to think straight right now. Charging in won't solve a thing!"

Roy sighed and calmed down.

"What do we do?"

"We can't really kill anybody. If an amestrian kills an ishvalan it could trigger another war and I can't kill anybody as Grand Cleric. I studied in this temple and I know that it has a great number of rooms. I suggest we get someone, ask where we could find your family, and we go in and go directly to their room, hopefully avoiding the grand majority of the guards."

"But how do we get the information out of them? We don't have Rebecca with us anymore…"

"I'm suggesting a scare tactic similar to that of your friend's. Follow me." Scar said.

Scar and Roy then walked inside the hut right next to the temple, being careful to not be seen by the guards. Roy looked around the old run down stone hut.

"This was where my brother and I lived while we trained. I want you to go to that chest over there and grab some robes."

Roy did as he was told. Just when Roy turned to hand him the robes he saw Scar go out the door. He was about to chase him but something inside told him to stay put and wait. Roy sat down and waited for him to return. He was starting to get desperate seeing that he was taking Scar was taking too long. But just as Roy was about to give up on him he showed up dragging the bodies of two animals. Scar wiped sweat off of his forehead as he sighed.

"That was close. I almost got caught dragging these here. But I managed to get away without being seen. So we're clear."

"What are these for?" Roy asked pointing at the carcasses.

"Can you transmute these to look like an ishvalan body as closely as possible?" Scar asked.

"Yeah, I think I can manage that."

"Do it." Scar commanded.

Mustang handed over the robes to Scar. He took the animals' bodies and started transmuting them. The moment he finished, Scar walked over and started dressing up the dummy. That's when everything clicked for Mustang. He finally understood what he was trying to do.

"Bring me that chair over there and see if you can find some rope around here." Scar said picking up the body.

Roy handed the chair over and started searching through the room. He couldn't find any so he quickly transmuted some rope. He tossed a rope over to Scar. He set the dummy down on the chair and tied him down.

"Alright, we're set. Lets do this." Scar announced.

Scar then placed his hand on top of the dummy's head and used his deconstruction alchemy. The dummy's head exploded. The blood landed all over the wall behind it and some was splattered on his robes. Suddenly they heard someone.

"What's going on? Who's there?" A guard called.

The guard left his post to inspect the ruckus he heard on the hut ahead. He went in pointing his rifle into the darkness. Scar then grabbed the barrel of the rifle and pulled the guard in. He immediately fired shots blindly. But Scar pointed the barrel down to the ground and quickly disarmed him.

"Mustang! Tie him down!" Scar yelled trying to subdue his opponent.

Roy quickly grabbed him, sat him down and tied him up to a chair. Scar huffed and straightened up his robes.

"Let me go!" He cried out.

"Calm down we just want to talk." Scar said trying to be peaceful.

"I'm not saying anything! There's nothing you can do to get me to talk!" The man said nervously.

Scar sighed in a disappointed fashion.

"Please my brother, be reasonable. Just tell us where you're keeping your hostages."

"No, I wont be swayed by kind words."

"Please, I'm just hoping to end this peacefully. I don't want to resort to applying the exception on you." Scar said pretending to be calm, while in reality he was really irritated.

"Exception? What exception?" The guard asked getting frightened.

"My main purpose to the people is as Grand Cleric, a spiritual leader; but I act as a political representative to our people as well. I am restricted by my vows as Grand Cleric to act violently for no other reason than my personal defense. But there's this little exception to the rule. It's states that as political representative, the restrictions of my vows as Grand Cleric are lifted in the events involving national security. And seeing as the kidnaping of the Fuhrer of Amestris' family could provoke greater conflicts, the exception to the rules has been put in action. So please just tell us where they are so I wont have to resort to this again." Scar lied hoping his bluff had fooled the young guard.

"Again?" He asked with his voice slightly cracking in fear.

"A moment ago a guard like you was just here. And just like you, he refused to talk." Roy answered as he crossed his arms and leaned against a wall.

"I was forced to do it. But I had no other choice but to go through with my threat…" Scar said as he pointed to the body in the corner.

The guard turned his head and shrieked in horror.

"Now, if you don't tell us where your hostages are don't doubt that I won't do the same to you."

"Ok, ok…" The guard closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming himself down.

"The woman is in the meditation room. The one in the tower right above the main entrance."

"And the boy?"

"I don't know specifically. From what I've heard, he's in on of the cells underground."

Roy started marching out when Scar grabbed his forearm firmly and pulled him back.

"I have one more question. Who's the mastermind behind all of this?" Scar asked firmly.

"Devadas, Devadas Kaur. He's the one leading our group." The man affirmed.

Scar's eyes grew in shock.

"That cant be…"

"You know him?" Mustang asked.

"Yeah, we used to train here as monks together. He's one of the ishvalan representatives that go to your meetings in Amestris… I knew he held a small grievance with Amestris, but this… I never expected him to go this far. My apologies Mustang, I should've foreseen his intentions long ago. Maybe that way we could've avoided all of this." Scar said feeling remorseful and angry that someone who claimed to be a monk and a man of God fooled him.

"It can't be helped. The only thing we can do is save my family and make him face justice." Mustang assured.

"Devadas is personally guarding the woman." The guard added.

"Thank you for your cooperation my brother. You shall stay here tied until the hostages are secure." Scar said.

Then he turned to Mustang.

"We know that Hawkeye is being held in the top room in the tower above the entrance and we know Haytham is in one of the cells underground. They're so far away from each other. We should split up; we'll reach them faster that way. You rescue your son in the catacombs and I'll rescue your wife. I have some issues to work out with my comrade Devadas. We wont know who made it out first, but we'll meet up in my home. You get your son out and I'll get your wife. No one will turn around to find the other, understand?"

"Alright. Where can I find the underground cells?"

"You just have take a right and walk into the long hallway. Keep walking until you reach the end. When you reach the end take a left turn and continue walking straight. Take the second opening to your left. There you will see stairs. Go down through those stairs until you reach the end. And that's how you reach the underground cells. Any questions?"

"None."

"Also remember, you cant harm any of the guards."

"Don't worry I'll be careful with my alchemy." Roy assured.

"Alright then, lets go."

Scar and Mustang walked out of the hut and ran inside the temple ready to face what ever lies in their path.


	60. Chapter 60

Scar ran up the stairs in haste. The moment he made it to the top, he slammed his hand down and used his alchemy to trip all of the guards following him. He ran through the hall trying to find the room where they were keeping Lieutenant Hawkeye. After moments of running through the hall, Scar found a big metal door. First he tried to push it open. But it was locked from the inside. He slammed his hand against the door hard without thinking, fracturing his hand as a result. The moment he slammed the hand against the metal door he deconstructed the door. The strong sturdy metal door was rendered into a pile of rubble in a matter of seconds. Scar quickly stepped in to find his comrade Devadas holding Hawkeye against his chest, his arm around her neck, and a gun pressed to the side of her head. She gripped his arm with both of her hands hoping he would loosen his grip and allow her more circulation of air.

"Hands up Grand Cleric!" He cried out as he tightened his grip on her.

Scar threw his hands up in the air.

"Let her go Kaur. She has nothing to do with this…"

"She has everything to do with this! She's a soldier. A sniper. She's as responsible for the deaths of our brother's as her husband. They killed thousands of our brothers. I saw as those amestrians shot us… peaceful monks, women, and children! How could you stand there defending these… beasts, wolves in sheep's clothing after what they've done to our people? Have you forgotten what your duties as a man of God are?"

"No, I have not forgotten nor I will ever forget. I am a man of God. And God has taught us to forgive our enemies. I will never forget what Amestris has done to our country but that doesn't mean I will not forgive them. Everybody has a right for redemption; Amestris has shown its regrets for what they've done and their desire for redemption and no man has the power to take away their right to redeem themselves for their sins. This isn't something you can influence by taking hostages. So please, just let her go…"

The man lowered his gun from the side of her head as he shook his head rapidly.

"I cant do that…"

She saw an opportunity. It was a crazy idea. It could get her hurt or worse, I could get her unborn child hurt. But in a split second she made her mind. She looked over to Scar. He saw in her eyes what she was intending to do. He narrowed his eyes and gave her a slight nod. And with that Riza quickly let go of his arm. With one hand she firmly gripped the hand with the firearm. She quickly made him point to the ground and made him fire his 5 remaining shots before he could realize what was going on and elbowed him in the face to keep him distracted. After he had shot his remaining shots she quickly hit him once again resulting in him letting her go. She ran towards Scar upon being freed. Devadas lounged to attack her as pay back but Scar quickly used his alchemy to trap him in place. Riza ran to Scar's side and looked on to the now pinned Devadas Kaur.

"This isn't over… We still have the boy…"

"His father is saving him now."

"But will he reach him in time?"

"In time?" Scar questioned.

"I'm not down like this. If I have to go down, I'll be going down with a bang!" He whispered with a hint of a smirk on his face.

Scar got what he was getting at. He quickly picked up Riza, bridal style, and ran out. Ignoring her questions, he quickly ran down the stairs and blew the front door open. Scar made it outside and continued to run far from the temple. As Riza was asking what was going on a massive explosion obliterated the old temple. The massive explosion silenced Riza. Scar and Riza were at a safe distance when the explosion occurred. But she suddenly remembered what Scar had said.

"Scar, where's Roy. You said he went out to save Haytham. Where are they now?"

"I don't know…"

"We have to go back! We have to save them!" She pleaded.

"We cant. The plan is to meet up at my home. No one goes back to save anyone. I know they're safe somewhere…"

Riza remained quiet as Scar continued to run to his home. After running for a long distance, Scar had managed to get to his home. He opened the door and hollered for Dr. Statham. She quickly arrived and he let Lieutenant Hawkeye back down on the floor.

"Where's Roy and Haytham… are they here yet?" She asked.

"No, no one has arrived yet. Please relax, you've been through quite some stress, and that isn't good for your baby. I know Fuhrer Mustang and your little boy will make it back very shortly. Please come with me Lieutenant, I'll be checking your health and that of your baby's." The doctor said gently taking her hand.

Riza took a deep breath and relaxed. She followed the doctor to a separate room. The doctor preformed some tests. And after hours of testing she sighed with a big gentle smile.

"You and your baby are perfectly fine. I would cut out on the work for quite a while, maybe take some time off."

"Thank you doctor." Riza said relieved that her baby was still fine inside of her.

And suddenly the door to the room burst open.


	61. Chapter 61

Roy made his way down to the cells underground. Roy was careful to not hurt anyone with his alchemy. Just using the flames to keep the men at bay. He went down the stairs and made it to the hallway and ran until the end. He was about to turn to the left like Scar had instructed him when he met a large man head on. He brought up his hand and he immediately raised both of his in the air.

"I want to help you sir. I want to help you get your family to safety."

Roy was lowering his hand when suddenly the man grabbed him by both of his shoulders and pushed him down as a shot went off. Roy was about to fight him back when he noticed that the man was fighting another guard. The shot he had heard was meant for him and the man had saved him, taking the shot to his shoulder himself. The man grit his teeth and fought the guard back. After a struggle he had managed to knock the guard out. Roy stood up as the man brought up a hand to his shoulder and hissed.

"Thank you sir. What is your name?" Roy thanked.

"Rahul. Come, I will take you to your son."

Rahul and Roy ran through the halls and finally arrived at the underground cells. Rahul opened one of the doors and walked in. Roy looked inside and saw his son standing up inside a crib. Tears pooled inside of his eyes out of pure joy and relief. He ran inside and picked up his son. Roy ran his fingers through Hay's black hair as he showered the boy with kisses.

"I'm so glad you're safe Haytham. I'm so glad you're safe buddy!"

"Fuhrer Roy Mustang." The man interrupted.

Roy turned around to face the man and found him kneeling on the floor.

"I want to apologize to you and to your son and I vow to get you both out of here." The man said strongly, not looking Roy directly in the eyes.

"Apology accepted. Thank you for helping me and my son."

"We can go through one of the hidden tunnels, one of them leads through to the city."

"Alright, lets go."

Rahul led Roy and Roy to a hidden tunnel in one of the cells. The men started walking through the tunnel.

"Why are you helping us?" Roy asked breaking through the silence as Haytham cuddled into his neck.

"I was seduced by the ideas that Devadas had presented to us. I was consumed by my hatred for your people. I had changed into another man. And as a result, my wife told me to get out of the house and that only the man she had married could return home. I haven't seen my wife and my 4-year-old daughter in months now. When I saw your son and I heard your wife consoling him I remembered my own family. And I couldn't believe that I was hurting an innocent mother and child. It made me no better of a monster than the one I thought I was fighting against. So when I heard the ruckus going up when you were fighting I decided to do something right for a change-"

Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by the sound of a large explosion. Roy turned around startled by the noise. Haytham started to wail loudly.

"We have to go." Rahul said.

"Riza… My wife and my baby!"

"We have to go now. This place is going to be on fire in a few minutes and were going to be roasted if we don't start running right now!"

Roy and Rahul started running through the tunnel. Rahul opened the gate and let Roy and Haytham go out first and then walked out himself. As Rahul walked out, Roy watched as the tunnel was entirely consumed with flames.

"We need to go to Scar's house. That was supposed to be our meeting point. There Dr. Statham can help you with your shoulder."

"Alright."

"Thank you for all your help Rahul."

"It was the least I could do."

Roy carried Haytham all the way to Scar's home and Rahul followed. Once they had arrived, Roy charged inside. He saw Scar looking exhausted sitting in a chair.

"You made it. Are you all right? Where is Riza?"

"I'm alright Mustang. Your wife is inside that room with Dr. Statham."

Roy thanked Scar for his help and charged inside the room. He forced the door open and there she was. She looked up to the door and her face immediately brightened up.

"Roy! Haytham!" She cried out happily.

Roy ran to her. He kneeled down and kissed his wife with as much passion as possible. After their long passionate kiss was over he showered her with quick kisses.

"I thought I was never going to see you again. Without you, my world was going to end." Roy whispered bitterly.

"Thank heavens you're here safe. All three of you. I'm so happy I have you here." Roy said as he proceeded to kiss Riza's belly.

Haytham was now in the arms of his mother. She checked him over and also kissed the boy over and over again, rejoicing in the fact that her husband and son were both safe. Dr. Statham then went over to look at Rahul's injury. Riza got to meet the man that had helped her put her son to bed and most recently saved the life of both her husband and her son. Scar and Roy discussed the events of their separate rescues and came to the conclusion that this was going to stay off the records. Since the story of the kidnaping of the Fuhrer's family by ishvalan radicals wasn't going to do Ishval any favors in the eyes of the amestrian people. The trust between their people was so frail, neither of them wanted to cause distrust between the two countries. When Dr. Statham finished bandaging up Rahul's shoulder he stood up and walked to the door.

"And where are you going?" Roy asked.

"I'm finally going home…" Rahul shrugged with a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you for helping us." Riza added.

"No… thank you… Blessings on your family. May you live a happy and prosperous life." Rahul said as he bowed in respect.

Riza and Roy gave the man a hug. He ruffled Hay's hair and then walked out of Scar's home. He looked up into the sky and noticed that the night had fallen. He walked to where his house was. He slowly walked towards his home. He noticed someone peeking through the windows and then immediately saw his wife open the front door with a stern look on her face. By her side stood a 4-year-old little girl with her white hair up in pigtails. He gave a quick sigh and let a big bright smile show on his face.

"Hey honey… I'm home."

His wife silently sighed in relief.

"Welcome home sweetheart." She greeted warmly.

Rahul ran over to his wife and daughter. He picked up his daughter in his arms and went over to kiss his wife.

"It's good to be back home."


	62. Chapter 62

After the doctor checked Riza and Haytham, Roy took his family back to Havoc and Rebecca's house. Tomorrow morning both families had planned to return to Central. It was the middle of the night. Roy was sharing a bed with both his wife and his son. They were both sound asleep, but Roy was wide-awake. He watched his son and his pregnant wife sleep peacefully. They deserve a good nights rest after what they've been through. He watched them closely, listened to their soft breaths. He then lowered his eyes to Riza's belly. The doctor assured him that the baby was fine. He was never more relieved in his life. He was never more scared in his life. He was so close to losing the most important people in his life. He was so glad that they were safe and sound, but at the same time, there was a thought that kept him from sleeping soundly. He kept his eyes fixed to Riza's stomach. He reached over and slowly put his hand over her stomach. He rubbed her stomach very lightly.

"I'm so sorry…" He whispered.

Suddenly he felt a hand on top of his. He looked up and saw Riza, now wide-awake.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" She asked amused.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I asked you first."

Roy sighed.

"I can't sleep…"

Riza noticed his sad expression and became concerned. Hay whimpered in his sleep and then continued with his slumber. Riza and Roy knew they had to keep their conversation low so that they don't wake up their son. Anything above a whisper would wake up their little Haytham. Riza looked up to Roy. She looked him right in the eyes. But as soon as their eyes met, Roy looked down to his son.

"You deserved better than this…" Roy admitted.

"What?"

"You didn't deserve to go through all of this. It's because me. I'm to blame for all of this…"

"No you're not Roy. None of this is your fault…"

"They didn't sign up for this… getting kidnaped… Being threatened…" Roy whispered putting his hand on her stomach once again.

"They were born into this world expecting a peaceful and happy life. And they're faced with this… and it's my entire fault… I'm a terrible father."

Riza scooted closer, careful not to wake up Hay. She gently touched the side of his face and gave him a sweet and gentle kiss.

"Roy, you are a wonderful and loving father. And that's all that matters for our kids. All they want is to have parents that love and care for them. No matter what happens. You're far from a terrible father Roy. I love you, Haytham loves you and this baby loves you as- oomph!" Riza exclaimed putting her hand on her stomach.

Her exclamation woke up Haytham. Roy got worried and began to panic.

"Riza! Is something wrong? Do I call Dr. Statham?" Roy cried out worried as he picked up Hay in his arms.

Riza gave him a warm smile.

"There's no need to."

"What happened?"

"Your child decided to start kicking now." She whispered happily as she grabbed his free hand and placed it back on her stomach.

And immediately after placing it the baby kicked again. Roy's eyes grew wide. He laughed and chuckled happily. Riza grabbed Haytham in her arms as Roy bent down and kissed her stomach.

"I love you so much baby!" Roy whispered rubbing her belly, earning another kick.

Riza giggled.

"I'm guessing baby loves you too. We love you Roy; me, Hay, and the baby. You are a terrific father and husband… none of this was your fault and you shouldn't blame yourself for this."

Roy smiled at Riza and their son, who now laid his head on his mother's shoulder and began dozing off once again. Roy scooted over and gave her a passionate kiss.

"I love you so much… thank you…" Roy whispered.

And with that Riza laid down on the bed with Roy and baby Haytham. She placed him in between her and her husband. Roy reached over to her and pulled both Riza and Haytham close to him as he let out a loud yawn. The family fell asleep together in a peaceful slumber. This storm was now over and tomorrow morning they were going to go home at last.


	63. Chapter 63

The Mustang family had gone home. Scar was sitting down across from Selene. She was bandaging his broken hand.

"You really did quite a number on your hand mister!" She remarked jokingly.

Scar chuckled silently.

"You'll be able to move in to your home soon. I am so sorry for the most recent events. You should be safe from now on Dr. Statham."

"Oh… Thank you. And you don't have to apologize. I wasn't hurt."

"You must be wanting to leave this place after what happened." Scar commented.

"Nonsense. I don't want to leave this place. It's my duty as a military officer and as a doctor to help those in need and I plan to fulfill my duty." She claimed proudly.

Scar looked at her smiling widely and smiled slightly himself. He looked down to the rings hanging from her neck.

"You're really brave, your husband must be very proud of you…" Scar added bitterly.

"My husband?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Scar then pointed at the rings. She tried to contain her laughter but failed. She started laughing loudly. Scar looked at her confused.

"You thought I was married? No! I'm not married!" She claimed through her laughter.

"But those rings…"

"They're my parents rings…" She said as her laughter went down.

"Your parents?"

She stopped laughing and took the rings in her hand. She looked at them as her expression became sad.

"My mother died giving birth to me. My father was a military officer. He raised me all on his own. We lived so happy together. I loved my father so much. But when I was studying medicine he was sent to the war in Ishval. He came back but at the same time he didn't. My father really wasn't the same after the war. He was really tormented because of what he had seen. He died soon afterwards. And right after his death I graduated medical school and joined the military. I hoped to provide some medical support. My goal was to come to Ishval and help redeem not only my father but my country for what we had done in the war."

Scar looked at her sadly.

"I'm so sorry… You are a very noble person, your parents would be proud of you." Scar added.

"Thank you… But no, I'm not married. No guy really wanted to stay committed to a person as busy as a military doctor..." She shrugged trying to liven the mood.

Scar looked at her incredulously. Who wouldn't want to be with a girl like her? She was beautiful, smart, and funny. He really felt so much better after knowing that she wasn't with anybody.

"…But I met this man. He really is a great guy. He's a little bit too serious for his own good, but he's kind and brave and strong. I really like him." She added looking up to his eyes.

And again Scar got discouraged. Even though she wasn't married, it seemed her heart still belonged to another.

"Well, he's a lucky guy…" He said looking down slightly as she finished bandaging his hand.

She let go of his hand. She rolled her eyes and huffed in frustration.

"Oh for goodness sakes! You really can't take a hint!" She growled in frustration.

She took his face in her hands and pulled him in for a kiss. Scar's eyes went wide as he felt her lips crashing with his. But quickly he closed his eyes and returned her kiss. He wrapped one arm around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. As they kissed, Scar finally understood what Miles had told him about love.

**Author's Note:**

**Guess who's back? Me!**

**PokemonFreak90:**

**She does sound an awful lot like Winry's mother because of the blue eyes and blond hair. What I was aiming for when I thought of her character was to give her very common amestrian traits. She isn't supposed to look anything like Winry's mom but that is my bad for not describing her well enough. Sorry.**

**Misaki:**

**Thank you, I'm not hurt or upset about your comments. On the contraire I find them very helpful. I know my stories are very disgustingly sweet at times but I have a reason to write overly sweet stories. And that is so that I can make people smile. I would often have a bad day and go home and read something (Whether it be fanfiction or something else) and it would be enough to bring a smile on my face. And after I took a writing class I decided to do the same. I should try to write some tragedy to vary from time to time. Also, I know that in some chapters there are some mistakes due to lack of research. I often try to do as much research as possible before writing a chapter. But there are times where I'm very busy and I don't have the time to do a more proper research and I just skip the whole process for the sake of updating. And if I might add, you wrote "I think You are 13 or 14…" I don't know if you were trying to guess my age or something. If you were then I'm so sorry but no I'm not 13/14. I'm actually a 19-year-old girl currently in college getting a bachelors degree in biology (this is the main reason I have very little time). If you weren't trying to guess my age I am so sorry for misinterpreting what you were trying to say. Thank you for your input and I will try to do more research. I was not hurt in any way by your comment, it was a very polite observation and I respect your observation. Thank you very much. **


	64. Chapter 64

It's been almost a month since the incident in Ishval. Roy and Riza had the day off today. Riza decided to go shopping with Rebecca while Roy stayed at home having some father/son bonding time with Haytham. Riza and Rebecca were walking the streets of the city buying things for their babies. Soon after hours of walking and shopping, the girls decided to stop to have some lunch. They sat down and made their orders. The waiter then left the two of them alone.

"So Becky, did you and Havoc finally decided on names?" Riza asked.

"It took us a while but we finally agreed on something." Rebecca answered.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Since Jean was so hell bent on the name Jacqueline for a girl I decided to agree on one condition."

"And that is?" Riza asked curiously.

"That if we have a boy we name him James instead of Jack. And he agreed. If we have a boy we're naming him James and if we have a girl we're naming her Jacqueline."

"That's great Becky! And did you talk about second names?"

"Please don't even get me started on that. After hours of arguing we gave up and decided to think of second names when the baby comes."

Riza started chuckling. The waiter arrived and handed the ladies their drinks.

"Did you and Mustang had this problem when you were having Haytham?" Rebecca asked.

"No not really. We didn't really talk about names choices until he was born. Roy suggested Haytham Maes and I thought it was a wonderful name and it suited him well." Riza shrugged as she took a sip of her drink.

"And what about now? Did you discus names for this baby?"

"No. We agreed to talk about names after the baby is born like last time."

The waiter then suddenly appeared with their food. Just as Riza was about to eat Rebecca called out.

"Hey Riza, I have one more question."

"Ok, shoot."

"…Exactly how bad is giving birth? I mean is it as painful as everybody says?" Rebecca asked, her tone only slightly above a whisper.

Riza took a deep breath and looked at her best friend.

"It is one of the most painful thing that I ever had to go through…"

Rebecca's eyes went wide with fear.

"But hearing your baby's first cry, seeing him and holding your baby for the first time is so amazing that it makes the hours of pain worthwhile. The moment I held Haytham in my arms I just so happy that I forgot about the pain. Even though giving birth is very painful but at the same time it's just… wonderful."

Rebecca let out a sigh.

"Thank you Riza." Rebecca said with a warm smile.

"Anytime Becky."

The girls ate their lunch and continued their shopping trip. After a few more hours of shopping they decided to go home. Riza thanked Rebecca for the ride and the fun shopping day and watched her drive away. She turned to the door and put her bags down on the floor. She looked for her keys in her purse and then unlocked the door. She stepped inside and immediately heard Roy yell.

"Riza! Get over here right now!"


	65. Chapter 65

Today Riza was out shopping with Rebecca. So that meant Roy could have a boys only father/son day with Haytham. They played with the dogs, Roy snuck Haytham some cookies, and now he was giving little Hay his bath. Roy dried his son with a towel and dressed him in his pajamas.

"Handsome as your dear old dad!" Roy said as he ruffled Hay's hair.

Hay chuckled as Roy picked him up in his arms. Roy walked out of the bathroom and started walking down the hall, making his way to the stairs. He then suddenly stopped in front of a room filled with books and boxes. Soon Roy was going to have to move that stuff into the guest room to make the new baby's room. But at the moment there was one book that stuck out to him. Roy walked in and grabbed it. He sat down on the ground and sat Hay down on his lap.

"Wanna see a few pictures of mama and daddy, Hay?"

Haytham cooed as he hit the book with his little hands. Roy opened up the book on the first page. The first picture in the book caught his attention. It was a picture of him and Hughes enjoying a drink at the bar.

"Hay, this is my friend Maes Hughes. He died before you were born. But he was my greatest friend. And that's why you have his name Hay. I wish you would've gotten a chance to meet him. You would've loved him."

They saw pictures of Roy's team, pictures of Riza and Rebecca, many and many pictures of Haytham when he was younger, and finally pictures of their wedding. Now at the end of the photo book there was only one picture left. It was the only picture he had of his time studying alchemy in the Hawkeye home. He smiled fondly as many memories from that time went through his head.

"Hay, this is the only picture I have of the time I was studying alchemy with your grandfather. You see I wanted to study alchemy so that I could help make our country better. And the word around town was that a man named Hawkeye was the most brilliant alchemist around. So I wanted to learn from the most brilliant. So I went over to his house to ask him to teach me. When I knocked I expected to see an old man, but instead I saw the most beautiful person in the whole world… your mom. At first Grandpa Berthold did want to train me, but I was really stubborn. I waited outside of their house until he was ready to teach me. I even waited under the rain. And just like that grandpa agreed to train me. We have very, very fond memories of those years Hay…"

Roy went back to a page where there was a more recent picture of the three of them. Roy focused on Riza.

"You know buddy, you mom is a really special woman. She's beautiful, loyal, kind, brave, and loving. You and your brother or sister are really lucky to have a mom like her. And I'm extremely lucky to have her as my wife. I love her so much…"

"…Ma… Mama…" Haytham muttered with his eyes fixed on the picture.

"Yeah buddy Mam… HAYTHAM! YOU TALKED! YOUR FIRST WORD!"

He laughed as he lifted Haytham up in the air. Haytham giggled loudly as Roy lowered him back down and started kissing him.

"Can you say it again Hay?"

Haytham remained quiet for a moment.

"Aw come on Hay! Please say it again! Say mama. Like you did before. Ma… Ma."

"Ma…Ma."

"YES! There you go! Oh God, wait till your mom gets here. She's going to be so thrilled." Roy celebrated.

An hour later Roy heard the front door open.

"Riza! Get over here right now!" Roy yelled.

Riza raised her eyebrow. She went up the stairs and as she walked down the hall she noticed Roy and Haytham. She went in to the room and looked down at Roy and Haytham sitting down on the floor.

"Riza, Riza, look at this! Haytham who's that?"

"Mama…"

Riza's mouth opened slightly and then she broke out into an overjoyed laugh. She dropped to her knees and hugged her son. She looked up to Roy, who had a huge proud grin.

"He said mama Roy! His first word was mama!"

"He's so amazing. Just like his mama." Roy said as he ran his fingers through her long blond hair.

Riza bent down and gave Haytham a kiss on his forehead and then went up and gave Roy a kiss on the lips.


	66. Chapter 66

General Armstrong had gone into labor early in the morning. Miles stood outside of her room. He didn't move at all. He waited outside, hearing the sharp screams of pain and the loud string of curse words. On the outside he looked stoic but on the inside he was falling apart. He had never heard Olivier in so much pain. He wanted to be by her side, he wanted to hold her hand, and he wanted to tell her he loved her while she was going through all of this. But only the father of the child was allowed inside. He had the right to be in there with her, but they needed to keep their cover. Nobody knew that the child that was being born was really his. So he stood there and gritted his teeth whenever he heard her scream. Hours and hours passed. Miles still faithfully waited outside. Suddenly a loud yell broke out, echoing through the halls and making Major Miles clench his fists tightly. But as the sound died down, a small but loud cry rang through the halls. Miles felt his body relax in relief. He felt his heart swell as he heard his child's first cry. Finally, he was a father. Suddenly the door to her room opened. He quickly straightened up and went back to looking stoic. The doctor and one of her nurses walked out. The doctor turned to the major.

"How is General Armstrong, doctor?" He said flatly.

"Mother and son are doing just fine." The doctor answered tenderly.

"Thank you doctor."

Miles saluted the doctor and she went on her way. Miles turned to the door. He took a deep breath and went in. And the first sight he saw was Olivier sitting up and holding a small bundle wrapped in blankets. It took all of his will power not to run to her, kiss her, and kneel down to admire his newborn son. But he remembered there was a nurse nearby filling some papers. He walked in with a straight face and saluted his general.

"General Armstrong, Major Miles here to congratulate the arrival of your child."

"Thank you Miles. I trust everything is still in order?" She said sternly as she rocked her still whimpering son.

"Yes ma'am. Everything is in order."

"Good. Now I want you to call my family in Central and tell them that the future head of the Armstrong family was born."

"Excuse me General Armstrong but I had taken the liberty of contacting your family while you were in labor. They said that they will be arriving by tomorrow morning."

"Even though I gave you no such order to do so beforehand, thank you Major Miles for calling my family." She said giving him a small smile.

"Since everything seems to be in order I'll be going now. We'll be coming back later to check up on you both."

"Thank you." Olivier said as the nurse turned on her heels and left the room.

As soon as Miles heard the door close itself shut he dashed to Olivier. He grabbed both sides of her face and kissed her. She placed one hand on the side of his rough unshaven face as she returned his loving kiss. But suddenly she came to her senses and pulled back.

"You shouldn't have done that. What if we were discovered?" She whispered sternly.

"Pardon me Olivier. I just… couldn't help it."

Olivier sighed and gave him a loving smile.

"Well, it's a good thing we weren't caught then." Olivier sighed.

"So… we have a little boy?" Miles said trying to get a good look at his son.

"Yes, we have a son." She said.

Miles smiled warmly as he first laid eyes on the newborn. His ishvalan traits were strong in him. He had his dark skin and he had a small amount of white hair. But he had something of her too. He had the Armstrong blue eyes and long lashes. Miles sighed happily as he ran his hand through the boy's hair.

"What did you decided to name him?" Miles asked.

"I decided to name him Victor." Olivier answered.

"Hm, I like it. It suits him."

"Now, have you chosen his middle name?"

"I have. I want his middle name to be Nirav. It means calm."

"I like it. Victor Nirav Armstrong." Olivier said as she placed a gentle kiss on the top of little Victor's head.

She then turned to Miles. She placed her hand on his cheek.

"Thank you so much Miles. I love you so much."

Miles chuckled as he placed his hand on top of hers.

"I think I should be the one thanking you Olivier."

She leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the lips. As she pulled away, Miles rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you too Olivier."

Miles looked down to Victor. Victor reached up and grabbed one of his father's fingers. Miles looked back up to Olivier.

"Thank you for making us a family."


	67. Author's Note

Hey! I'm currently suffering from the dreaded writer's block (Cue creepy lightning). So I need a little help. Readers I need you to send me prompts. Anything you want from Royai, EdWin, Havoc and Rebecca and the list of pairings goes on, or a chapter with only the kids. Seriously whatever comes to mind. I'm so sorry for not updating with another chapter. I hope this drawing of Haytham can make it up

something0091 .deviantart art/ Royai-baby-Haytham-M-Mustang-394029036

I had to put spaces on the link because it wouldn't let me post it like it is. I hope you like it. And also thank you!


End file.
